By The Light...
by Lady Lye
Summary: An eerie howl as the moon rises over the rustling trees... Senshi with ESP and G-Boys with fangs and claws- the moon dependant kind. There's a reason this fic's got over 350 reviews- add yours, today!
1. First Chapter: greet me

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter One: Greet Me   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  
AN: This fic was originally written with Sailor Moon's name as Usagi, but I have decided to change it to Bunny. I am slowly editting and re-uploading, so bear with- some chps will bear the name Bunny, and others Usagi. Eventually, it'll be uniform, but I appreciate your understanding until it's done. Thank you. -Lady   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
I   
  
The Moon bloomed full upon the horizon. As it rose above the trees, rustling could be heard in the woods. An eerie howl pierced the night, and the girl shuddered. She glanced warily at the trees that fell beyond the boundary of the park and subconsciously quickened her pace along the trail through the trees. She couldn't help reaching a hand behind her to feel the collapsed rod in her bag. Thank god for magical items… She would never have had the guts to come here if it weren't for the staff that she was able to use as though it were a part of her.   
  
Suddenly, a dark shape leapt into her path and she shrieked, blonde hair flying. Without thinking, she recovered enough to grab the collapsed staff from her bag and flick the panel on it to make it magically unfold. A war cry came from deep inside her and she readied for defense.   
  
"Bunny!"   
  
"Eh?" Blue eyes blinked at the cat. "Luna, you scared me! Don't do that! Besides," she glanced at the real woods again. "I think there may be wild dogs around. I swear I heard one just now."   
  
Luna scoffed. "What, do you really believe that there are things living in those woods? You're a warrior of justice! Your skills are unsurpassed! You've saved the universe several times! And you still believe in urban legends… Really, Bunny…"   
  
"Hey, I'm NOT afraid, if that's what you're thinking!" Bunny said indignantly. "Those sounds just creep me out a little…"   
  
Luna looked at her skeptically. "Come on- you're going to be late for Ami's birthday."   
  
"Coming," Bunny said, readjusting her bag on her shoulder. She followed the little cat out of the park, which she had taken as a shortcut. As they left through the gate, she turned, scanning the area. She couldn't help feeling watched…   
  
"Bunny!"   
  
"Coming!"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Ami had chosen to celebrate her birthday by simply inviting all her friends to a local club for an evening out. Of course, her closer friends would be sleeping over, but she had wanted to include some of her older friends as well.   
  
"Hi! Sorry I'm late!" Bunny skipped in, coming over to their table. She reached into her bag and pulled out a wrapped gift, and gave it to Ami, hugging her. "Happy Birthday, Ami-chan!"   
  
"Thanks, Bunny," Ami smiled.   
  
"Where've you been?" Raye asked as Bunny took a seat.   
  
"I went through the park- you know, it's gotten way creepier at night."   
  
"Oh, you mean those noises and stuff?" Mina asked. "I heard someone was jumped in there. That she was stalked all the way in and when they got to the deepest, darkest part- some guy leapt out at her and attacked her!"   
  
"Eep," Bunny said, not able to help feeling afraid. She was braver, but the imagination was always worse than the actuality, wasn't it? Maybe she had been stalked just now and only Luna had saved her…   
  
"Oh please," Ami rolled her eyes. (AN: this is the cooler Ami from Japan.) "I'm sure that could happen anywhere. It's not just our park. She should have been more careful. Everyone knows not to walk alone in places like that- it's just common sense."   
  
"Uh, right," Bunny laughed nervously. Whoops…Serious loss of brownie points for not showing 'common sense' there…   
  
"I dunno," Raye pushed her straw around in her glass. "I've gotten some weird feelings from there lately."   
  
"Really? Me too," Lita said, joining the conversation. "I always feel like there's something waiting in there."   
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Ami said, agitated.   
  
"You've felt it too, confess," Mina poked her. "Luna and Artemis told us that our extrasensory perceptions would be heightened. This must be the manifestation. Actually, I had a dream last night. We were all here and-" she trailed off, staring at something behind Raye.   
  
"What is it?" Raye asked.   
  
"Pardon me?" they all turned to see a boy of about their age, Chinese, with his hair pulled back in a small ponytail. "I don't suppose I could ask you to dance, Miss?"   
  
"Uh, sure," Raye said. 'Odd…' Or not. It was a club, wasn't it? She sent around apologetic looks to her friends and went onto the dance floor with him.   
  
"And that's EXACTLY what happened," Mina said, looking astonished.   
  
"You're joking," Lita blinked.   
  
"Uh- uh. Every last detail. I'd almost forgotten some of it… We were talking and then he came up to her and asked her to dance and- and this song was playing, at this EXACT part," she glared at the DJ as though he were responsible for this atrocity. "And- And- I don't remember what happened next," she rested her chin on her hands. "Damn, and I remember the next part's important, too…"   
  
"I don't like him," Bunny said abruptly, glaring at the boy out on the floor. "He's- WEIRD. PECULIAR. Something's- not right with him."   
  
"Bunny, if Raye had sensed something, she wouldn't have gone, and you know she's got the most talent out of any of us," Lita said sensibly.   
  
"I still don't totally believe any of this," Ami said irritably.   
  
"Admit it, Ms. Science- freaky stuff happens and there's nothing we can do about it. Science just doesn't know how to explain it yet," Mina shrugged.   
  
They all looked up, instantly alert, as a scream pierced the air. "Raye!" They all cried.   
  
Raye stood defensively between a hysterical girl and the guy who had been hitting on her. "Leave her alone, jackass," she said through clenched teeth.   
  
"And what if I don't?" the jerk said leerily.   
  
"Then this happens," the guy Raye had been dancing with landed an excellent kick to the guy's cheek. Another hit, and he was down.   
  
"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you!" the girl cried.   
  
"You are welcome. You are weak, and it is my job to protect the weak where I can," Raye's date said in a monotone.   
  
Raye frowned. Weak? "Um, thanks, Wufei."   
  
"No problem," he shrugged. "I've got to go. I'll see you, Raye." He said, making eye contact with the not-too-happy priestess. He held her gaze for a long moment, then left.   
  
Raye stared after him as people moved the comatose body out and someone went to comfort the girl. Her friends quickly came to her side.   
  
"Raye, what happened?"   
  
"I'm… not sure…" Raye murmured, still looking where he had last been.   
  
"You're going to see him again?" Lita blinked.   
  
"Um, yeah. He asked me out."   
  
"You want to date a guy who called a girl weak?" Mina frowned.   
  
"Mhmm… Well, it's good to be open to new things, right?" Raye laughed nervously, laughing it off. "I'm sure he's not so bad. Oh, I love this song! Come on, let's dance!" she said too happily and focused all her attention on doing just that.   
  
"Raye?" Bunny murmured, confused.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Wufei took the turn down the long, open-ended alley into the darker part of town. He trudged through the squalor, pondering his last encounter. He'd had to use a very powerful persuasive force on her… Odd that she had had such defensives at the ready. Still more peculiar was that she hadn't fought him.   
  
"Hey, Wu-man, what's up?" a dark figure said from the shadows. It tilted its head up and blue eyes emerged from beneath the hat and bangs.   
  
"None of your business, Maxwell," Wufei said, walking right by him.   
  
Duo fell easily into step with him, his long braid swinging. "Cranky. Haven't eaten yet, hmm?"   
  
Wufei made a growling noise. "I liked this one too much. I want to get to know her first. She's- different. Special."   
  
Duo made a tsk-tsk noise. "You know you shouldn't do that, Wufei. It doesn't help to get attached."   
  
"Shut up, Maxwell. I know what I'm doing."   
  
"Do you?"   
  
They walked on in silence for another block before coming on a new smell. Duo caught it first and paused to sniff.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Fresh. Young. This way,"   
  
They found the children huddled together behind a trashcan; eyes squeezed shut in restless sleep.   
  
"Children," Wufei said in disgust. "Barely more than a snack, they're so skinny. Leave them…"   
  
Stubbornly, Duo knelt beside the closest child. He pushed away the little girl's limp, dirty hair and bent over next to her ear. He whispered something and she seemed to relax. Once she was at peace, he moved lower down towards her neck, and bit. She didn't struggle at all as he drank away her life. A few minutes later, he stood and wiped his mouth, looking at the child one last time. She was happier in death than she had been in life.   
  
"What did you do?" Wufei asked, curious.   
  
"New magic. They're only kids, Wufei- they don't deserve to suffer that much. They're too innocent," Duo replied. "Besides," he grinned viciously. "They scream too much."   
  
Wufei smiled back in appreciation of the joke and came forward to have his snack.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
[Reveiw it!!][1] PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil button at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

   [1]: http://www.ladylye.20megsfree.com/cgi-bin/corkboard?sub=addnew



	2. Second Chapter: how are you?

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Two: how are you?   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
II   
  
A tawny wolf trotted his way through the woods, keeping a wary eye out for everything. His fur seemed slightly disheveled, but no matter how much he groomed himself, it would always stick up at those rather odd angles. They made him seem all the more dangerous.   
  
His nose twitched as he picked up on a familiar scent. Like human, which came in a fairly steady sweep from the direction of the city. But not human. Very, very similar, but not. He followed it to a clearing in the trees. There was indeed the not-human.   
  
It looked at him with green eyes that gave away nothing, especially when half hidden by the hair that was always in its face. It said nothing. Only looked at him.   
  
The wolf shook himself and went to lie down comfortably at the not-human's feet. He knew this not-human had a name, he was just too tired to think of it now. Sleepy… food often made him comfy and sleepy. Besides, words and names did not form easily in his canine mind. He recognized the not-human as friend and that was all that he needed.   
  
The 'not-human' watched the wolf lie down and doze off. He would have worn a half-amused smile had it been in his nature. He watched the wolf sleep for quite some time before glancing at the sky and remembering that it would be daylight soon. He stood, brushed off his dark clothes, and went into the cave hidden in the brush.   
  
The wolf awoke and his ears perked up. He sniffed the air and looked up at the sky through the trees, then followed the not-human inside. The two traveled through the depths of the cave, never faltering in the pitch darkness, until they reached a door built into the back wall. The not-human opened it and they emerged into the basement of a mansion.   
  
"Guard the door until the others come home," was all the not-human said before taking the steps to the top level.   
  
The wolf sneezed indignantly and lay down obediently before the door. All types of humans were the same. It was comfy here. And the light wasn't here to bother him. He would stay.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
"You're starving yourself again, aren't you, Quatre?" the man with green eyes and long bangs stood in the doorway.   
  
The blond young man flinched at the accusation. "I don't need to kill every night…"   
  
"You were a few weeks ago."   
  
Quatre closed his eyes at the memory. "I always regret it later…"   
  
"Quatre," green eyes looked deep into his blue ones. "If you don't eat, you can't function. If you can't function, you'll become crazed. If you're crazed, then you'll hunt the way you hate to hunt and the killing will be brutal again and you'll only hate yourself more later."   
  
Quatre turned his blue eyes away. There was too much truth in those words. "I can handle it… I promise I won't push myself so far this time, Trowa."   
  
"Quatre, you need to eat," Trowa said sternly. "You know you do."   
  
"But the looks on their faces… the guilt as I watch their life drain away…"   
  
"I thought you reveled in the killing," a new voice said. Huskier and heavier, it betrayed no emotion. Quatre winced. "That's what you felt a few weeks ago, wasn't it? You told me so yourself."   
  
Trowa glared at the newcomer. "Didn't I tell you to guard the door?"   
  
"Moon set," was all he said and shrugged, already dressed in his typical uniform. Tight spandex shorts and a green tank. His hair was wild and messy, darker than the wolf's had been. But the Prussian blue eyes remained the same.   
  
"He's right though…" Quatre swallowed hard. His throat was so dry. "I did revel in it. And now I feel all the more guilty for doing so." He shuddered. "I don't deserve to live."   
  
Trowa exchanged looks with the newcomer over Quatre's head. If they didn't find a way to cure Quatre of these human emotions he might die of starvation, or allow himself to be killed haphazardly.   
  
"We're ho-ome…" another voice called from the front hall.   
  
The boy with the wild hair rolled his eyes. Morons…   
  
Trowa coaxed Quatre to come out and see their fellow nightwalkers and the three of them went into the kitchen.   
  
Duo rooted around in the refrigerator for something while Wufei leafed through the newspaper that had been on their doorstep when they came home.   
  
"Find anything?" Trowa asked.   
  
Wufei knew he didn't mean in the paper. "Two kids. Not much, but not unbearable."   
  
Duo stood, holding up a bag of blood, taken from a rerouted hospital shipment. He glanced at Quatre, who was staring down at the floor, with a worried expression. Trowa shook his head and Duo frowned, concerned.   
  
"How did your night go?" Wufei asked, pretending not to have noticed, for Quatre's sake.   
  
"The usual," Trowa shrugged. "Went out looking early on, found what I was looking for, and then just wandered around for a while. Didn't find any dessert. Then I came back through the woods and collected Heero." The three active participants in the conversation turned to look at him.   
  
"Hn," was all he said, leaning against one of the kitchen walls. He glanced at one of the windows. "There's a crack in the blinds."   
  
"Thanks," Duo fixed it before the sun could rise. "Wolf senses keener than even ours… still amazes me."   
  
"It shouldn't."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes and went about warming his extra snack.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Bunny took a long time falling asleep that night. A thousand things irked her. How had Raye not noticed anything weird about that guy? Or was Bunny just imagining it? Raye DID have the most experience in using these new senses after all.   
  
Fading moonlight allowed her to see about her darkened room. She glanced at the photograph on her nightstand. Herself at a carnival with Rini and Mamoru. (AN: I TOLD you I'd be messing with names… Just run with it…) She smiled at the pink-haired girl. How could she not? She was her future daughter, after all. But did- well- did he have to be her husband? She picked up the photograph and studied each detail.   
  
Mina had managed to catch Bunny and Rini at their worst, yet most loveable. Arguing over a box of candies they had agreed to share. Behind them Mamoru sweatdropped. She stared hard at his face. She didn't like the quirk of his mouth. It showed resentment and boredom. She was beginning to get bored with him too. And aggravated as well.   
  
He never wanted to go anywhere. He was always studying. She had to make all the effort to make it look as though they had ANY kind of relationship still, forcing him to go places with her. Angrily, she wished he would just come right out and say it- he hated her. Or at least didn't love her.   
  
She sighed and put the picture back on the dresser, face down. She would ask the girls tomorrow for their opinion. Perhaps it was time to simply end things with Mamoru. She dug herself under the sheets and closed her eyes, determined to sleep at last.   
  
As she dozed off, some force swiftly erased the image of Rini in the photograph. Like some chalk drawing, she was wiped out of every album. The Tsukino's memories slowly disconnected from everything linked with the pink-haired girl.   
  
"Forgive me. But it would interfere… Forgive me."   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	3. Third Chapter: shock!

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Three: shock!   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
III   
  
"You sure you said five?" Lita frowned.   
  
"Positive," Bunny watched the road for his car. She and Mamoru had a date now. Lita had dropped Bunny off and offered to stay with her until he arrived, and Bunny was now grateful that she had. She muttered something darkly under her breath.   
  
"Maybe you should call him," Lita suggested, taking her eyes off the ocean behind them to look at Bunny.   
  
Bunny leaned against the boardwalk railing, not looking at Lita. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. He's probably just working on one of his stupid classes. It isn't MY problem if the sonovabitch can't keep track of time."   
  
Lita frowned. "Bun, is something wrong between you and Mamoru?"   
  
Bunny sighed and looked at her friend. "Actually, I wanted to ask you guys what you thought. It's like- like we just can't get along any more. All we ever do is argue."   
  
"Then why not end it?" Lita asked.   
  
"I've been asking myself the very same question."   
  
They both looked up as a red car skidded down the street at top speed to park chaotically before them. Mamoru rolled down the window as they choked on the sand it had kicked up. "Hey."   
  
"You're late, Mamo," Bunny coughed.   
  
"Sorry, Buns, but I had to finish what I was working on. It took longer than I expected."   
  
Lita looked at each of them, not liking what she saw. She hadn't missed the inflections in their voices when they had said each other's names.   
  
"You could have called," Bunny was finally able to breathe. She and Mamoru glared at each other before remembering that Lita was there.   
  
"Oh, hey, Lita," Mamoru said.   
  
"Um, I should really be going now," Lita laughed nervously. The tension here was really rattling her. Stupid ESP… "I'll talk to you later, yes, Bunny?"   
  
"Sure," Bunny tried to smile. They both watched Lita leave before turning to one another again. "We still on?"   
  
"Yes," he said somewhat irritably. "Get in."   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
As sunset fell, the five young men became somewhat restless, eager for the time when they could head out into the world. Clouds rolled in early, blocking out most of the light.   
  
"Shinigami smiles," Duo grinned maliciously. "I'm heading out early. Who wants to come?"   
  
"Isn't that dangerous, Duo?" Heero raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I like to live dangerously," he shrugged.   
  
"I'll come," Quatre said in a very tiny voice. They all turned to look at him. "It's nice to see where people go before the sun sets."   
  
"Whatever floats your boat, pal," Duo shrugged and they left.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Bunny rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. They had wandered the boardwalk for two hours now and she was miserable. Mamoru had just gone to a pay phone to check in on someone he was working with on some 'huge project'. She didn't think she could take it anymore.   
  
He came back a few minutes later, closing up a notepad and slipping it into his jacket pocket. "Sorry about that," he said, not meaning it at all.   
  
"Mamoru…" she began.   
  
"Bunny, I think we need to talk," he said abruptly.   
  
"Uh, ok," she blinked in surprise. Perhaps this would be easier than she had thought.   
  
"I think our relationship is… well, I think it's beginning to hit a slump. I think we need to do something to make it fresh and new again."   
  
"Like what?" she studied his face, knowing that she should be picking up on what it was he was trying to say…   
  
"Do you want to spend the night at my place?"   
  
Shock slammed into her like a fist had just lodged itself in her stomach. She gasped and took a step back, stuttering. How could he suggest such a thing?! "You- you- you pervert!" she spat angrily.   
  
"Bunny," he frowned down at her the way he would at a small child who was misbehaving and should know better. "We've been together for a very long time. I think we need to progress to the next level. Where else can we go from here?"   
  
"I don't know about you, but I can go home!" She said furiously.   
  
His eyes flashed with anger. "Bunny, you're acting like a child."   
  
"Because I AM a child!" she cried. "I'm still in school, Mamoru! I don't want that kind of relationship!"   
  
"Well I do," he said coldly.   
  
"Forget it. You're obviously nothing but a jackass- I don't know why I ever went out with you in the first place," she started to turn and walk away.   
  
"Bunny!" he grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him violently.   
  
"Itai! Mamo- you're hurting me!" She struggled against his too-hard grip.   
  
"I'm through putting up with you," he said dangerously, beginning to yank her towards his car.   
  
"Mamoru!" real fear gripped her heart. He was still bigger and stronger than she- he wouldn't really, would he? Would he?   
  
"Hey!" a new voice cried.   
  
"Beat it, kid," Mamoru called over her shoulder at someone Bunny couldn't see.   
  
"Please help me!" Bunny called, trying to twist around to see this new person, but he held her too firmly in place. "I don't want to go with him! He's hurting me!"   
  
"The lady has spoken. She doesn't want to go with you. I think you should let her go," the new voice said boldly.   
  
"I don't have time for games," Mamoru opened one of the car doors and threw Bunny at it.   
  
"Ow!" she cried involuntarily as her back hit the roof of the car.   
  
"I said, stop!"   
  
The next thing Bunny knew, Mamoru was reeling, clutching his jaw and a young man of about her age was standing in front of her defensively. "You- you-"   
  
"I think you had better go, Miss," the blond boy said through clenched teeth, readying himself to fight off the recovering Mamoru.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	4. Fourth Chapter: interesting, ne?

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Four: interesting, ne?   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
IV   
  
"I think you had better go, Miss," the blond boy said through clenched teeth, readying himself to fight off the recovering Mamoru.   
  
"She's MY girlfriend! I can do what I want with her!" Mamoru lunged at the boy and Bunny screamed. He ducked out of the way and Mamoru's fist slammed into the glass of the car window, shattering it.   
  
The young man grabbed Bunny and pulled her away from Mamoru. "Go home, where you can be safe," he told her, eyes never leaving Mamoru.   
  
"You're coming with me," she grabbed his arm and started to run. She ignored Mamoru's shouts and curses behind them and kept running, her heart pounding in her chest. 'Mamoru… It's over between us. Completely and utterly over.'   
  
They finally stopped running when they reached a busy shopping district. They both stopped to catch their breath, and Bunny tipped her head up to the sky so she could breathe. She hadn't realized just how dark it had gotten with the clouds rolling in.   
  
"Are you- alright?"   
  
She looked at her savior for the first time. Immediately, her eyes widened. His shock of pale blond hair seemed to frame his sweet, angelic face. His eyes looked as though they had once been innocent of all things, but now they had seen too much, and he grieved for it. "Yes- I'm fine. Thank you so much for helping me-"   
  
"It was my pleasure," he stood upright and extended his hand. "My name is Quatre."   
  
"I'm Bunny," they shook. "Why did you…?"   
  
"I need a reason to save a stranger?"   
  
"Well- most people wouldn't have." She looked into his face again. He seemed so good and pure.   
  
"Most people don't realize what's really important," He said bitterly, his beautiful blue eyes clouding over with anger. "Where do you live? It's getting dark out, I can walk you home."   
  
"Oh, not far from here," she said, giddiness invading her tone. 'Stop that, Bunny!' she thought as they started to walk. 'It may sound romantic but it's also totally unrealistic. You have no idea who he is or what he's like.' She snuck another glance at him. 'Chivalry LIVES.'   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Lita decided to take the long route home, strolling aimlessly through the shopping district. Every so often she would pause to examine something that caught her eye in one of the store windows, but her thoughts were too heavy to allow her such trivial delights as window shopping.   
  
Poor Bunny… It wasn't as though none of them had noticed that Buns's and Mamoru's relationship had deteriorated. They just hadn't said anything because- well- Bunny hadn't and she had always been so touchy on the issue of Mamoru. When they were in love she got jealous easily and he would fondly put up with her, but now that they seemed so out of love…   
  
Rain started to fall softly from the dark gray sky. She turned her face up to it and welcomed the first drops to come flying down and soak her hair. Other people hurried by, trying to stay dry and cursing their rotten luck. She remained where she stood, closing her eyes and letting the chilly water wash away her worries, even if only for a little while.   
  
Abruptly, the water stopped and her eyes blinked open to see the underside of an umbrella. "The rain may seem to wash away our problems, but you always have to dry off afterwards." She turned to the speaker and was met by a reserved face half covered by unusually styled bangs. Green eyes glittered with more than moisture would have allowed. He continued to hold the umbrella over them both.   
  
Lita realized she was staring and blushed furiously. "Thank you- for the advice and the umbrella."   
  
"You're very welcome." An odd feeling tugged at Trowa's chest & a tiny frown creased his face. What was he doing? She had looked so appealing, just standing there in the rain, totally content to have her wet hair plastered against her beautiful face while other people ran away, wrapped up in their insignificant lives. So why now did her thanks mean so much to him? "My name is Trowa Barton. Where are you off to? I have time to lend my umbrella to a pretty girl."   
  
The blush returned to Lita's cheeks. "No where actually. I was just walking."   
  
"Really? Me too. Shall we walk together?"   
  
She didn't protest, and instead stole several sideways glances at him as they walked. Something tickled at the back of her mind but she ignored it. Woah, he was good looking… Really, REALLY good looking. With a smug smile to herself she thought, 'Not one of my old boyfriends could ever match him!'   
  
"Do you live around here?" he asked, startling her. Maybe if he talked to her for a while he would understand what it was that had attracted him to her. Or maybe he would discover that she wasn't desirable at all and he could eat without regrets and come home early.   
  
"Uh, sort of. I live pretty close to Crossroads Junior High."   
  
He nodded. "So why were you standing out in the rain like that?"   
  
"Because I wanted to," she said simply, without thinking. Then she blushed and looked down. "That sounds silly, I know."   
  
He looked at her in concern. "Why is that silly? It's the silly things that offset the serious things and make us appreciate both." His stomach fluttered a little as she turned those deep green eyes on him. He quickly forced it to stop, hurrying on to finish speaking. "Someone once told me that the only way to live a good life is by acting on your emotions*. Sometimes that means your silly emotions too."   
  
Lita smiled at him then. A beautiful smile that did nothing for his stomach. "You must know someone very wise."   
  
"He's an old friend of mine. He seems to live his life well, so I try to follow his advice."   
  
"And what other advice has he given you?" A flirtacious note had entered the atmosphere.   
  
"That dying," he said solemnly with a twinkle in his eye. "hurts like hell."   
  
He was rewarded with a laugh. It seemed like music to him. A music he knew he would never be able to match. "You have- interesting friends then," she giggled. "My friends sit around and read comic books or do homework or look for cute boys. They're nowhere near as deep as your friends must be."   
  
"Does that make them bad?"   
  
"No," she paused to think. "That doesn't make them bad at all. I guess they like to act on their emotions."   
  
Trowa nodded. "Shall we walk through the park?"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Author's Note: *- Heh heh… use of clichés and quotes… So sue me already. Wait! No! DON'T sue me! PLEASE! That's my college education and VW Beetle money! NOOO! Besides the amount's PITIFUL, pitiful I tell you! Lady's *sniffle* gonna end up having to work in college. *sniffle* Damn over-priced college fees… Interesting how I've lead you off-topic, hmm? ^__^   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
The boy paced the room unhappily. He kept going to the window to peer out, sneer at what he saw and pace again.   
  
Wufei arched an eyebrow at him over his book. "Is the little pup afraid of getting his paws wet?"   
  
"Shut up," Heero growled at him and resumed pacing, faster and more angrily this time.   
  
Wufei smirked and returned to his reading. Out of the corner of his eye he continued to watch Heero pace and finally check the clock. He stormed out of the living room and silence pervaded the house. Wufei reached to the couch next to him and grabbed a pillow to put behind his head. Maxwell had ruined the stuffing of this nice recliner. Damn Maxwell. He'd find a way to get him to pay for it later.   
  
A few minutes later, a tawny wolf trotted in and went directly to a window to push the blinds away with his nose and peer out at the streets. With a snarl it let the blinds drop back into place and flopped down on the floor. It glared from one thing to the next before resting it's angry glare on Wufei.   
  
Wufei spared it an aloof glance. "You didn't really think the rain would stop so soon, did you?"   
  
The wolf growled in an 'I meant to do that' sort of way and resignedly rested it's head on it's paws. Wufei returned to his book. Barely a minute has passed before the impatient wolf stood and stuck his nose between Wufei and the page.   
  
"No, I'm not going outright now," Wufei told it angrily. It looked at him with big, supposedly innocent eyes. "Because I don't want to get wet either. Now move so I can finish reading."   
  
With what could have been a wolf-ish sigh, it flopped to the ground again. It glared at the shaded window. Stupid rain.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	5. Fifth Chapter: crises at 10'o clock!

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Five: crises at 10'o clock!   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
V   
  
Lightning ripped across the sky, accompanied by a peal of thunder. Bunny shrieked and covered her ears with her hands, squeezing her eyes tightly. Her heart was pounding wildly over her irrational fear. She could feel the cold wetness of the rain running down her back. She tried desperately to remember the things Raye had told her about fear management. She wimpered as another bolt pierced the clouds.   
  
"Bunny? Bunny!" Bunny's eyes opened in surprise as warm arms circled her shoulders. "Bunny, what's wrong? Are you alright?"   
  
She lifted her head to stare at Quatre in amazement. He had rushed to her side and there was genuine worry in his crystalline eyes. She started to speak but then more thunder and lightning made her heart jump and she willingly threw herself at Quatre, hugging him for dear life. She didn't realize that she had started to sob.   
  
Startled, Quatre's eyes widened. But he hugged her back, rocking her gently. Whatever it was, she needed comforting now. "Bunny, what's wrong?" he whispered after a few minutes without incident.   
  
She pulled away a little to wipe the salty tears from her eyes. She didn't really need to of course, they just mixed in with the rain. "I hate thunderstorm… I don't know why. They just scare me." Bright whiteness lit the area again in a flash and the thunder seemed to shake her very soul. Before she knew it she was in his arms again. "I HATE THUNDER!" she shouted, her voice competing with the rumble of the storm. "I HATE LIGHTNING! I HATE THUNDERSTORMS! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM!"   
  
Quatre hugged her back fiercely. He could fear her warm tears seeping into his shirt. "Oh, Bunny," he murmured. Carefully, he peeled her off him so he could look into her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid. It's only a storm."   
  
"I know," she swallowed hard. "But it still scares me so much…"   
  
"Come on, we're not far from your house," he helped her to stand and lead her around the corner onto her street. Her steps quickened until she was practically dragging him up her driveway.   
  
"Mama! Mama, I'm home!" she called as she scrambled to open the door with her housekey.   
  
"That's nice dear," her mother's voice called.   
  
Quatre suddenly felt embarrassed. He had done too much here, he knew it. "Well, you're home now so I should-"   
  
"No, no, Quatre stay!" Bunny's eyes showed complete relief and gratitude. "I want to thank you! And I want you to meet my family, please say you'll stay," she begged hopefully.   
  
"Can I really say no?" he felt his knees weaken as he looked into her face. The heavy rain had made a complete mess of her hair and long strands of it fell into her face. It only made her all the more beautiful.   
  
"Bunny, I'm so proud of you- you made it home even in the rain," her mother came down the hallway, drying her hands on a hand towel. "Oh, do you have a new friend here?" she blinked at them both.   
  
"Mama, this is Quatre," Bunny pulled him inside. "He helped me get home today. Quatre, this is my mother, Mrs. Tsukino."   
  
"Well I'm very happy to meet you, Quatre," Mrs. Tsukino extended her hand they shook. "Any friend of Bunny's is welcome here. Please, come in and I'll get you something. Actually, we were about to have dinner- would you like to stay?"   
  
"It's nice to meet you too," he said, feeling a little off balance. "Actually I really can't stay long…"   
  
"Oh PLEASE, Quat-kun?" Bunny turned her huge, pleading blue eyes on him again.   
  
All his resolve melted away. "I suppose I could…"   
  
"Wonderful," Mrs. Tsukino beamed. "Bunny's father is out of town on a business trip so you can take his seat," she bustled happily into the kitchen.   
  
Bunny rolled her eyes and whispered to Quatre, "Mama loves to cook. She hates it when one of us is gone."   
  
"Oh," he nodded, eyes wide. It finally began to dawn on him just what he had agreed to…   
  
"Hey, Buns, can I use your Gameboy? Mine's busted and I can't find it," her little brother came running into the hallway.   
  
"Sammy!" Bunny exclaimed in exasperation. She forgot about Quatre for a moment to turn on her brother. "You were using my Gameboy already! Don't tell me you lost it! What if I want to play it again, hm? You're always doing this! You're almost as destructive as- as-" she trailed off. "What was I talking about again?"   
  
Sammy also looked thoughtful. There WAS someone more destructful than he. And he knew who it was, too- he just couldn't think of it. Uhhhh… "Eh heh- it doesn't matter, sis… SO- who's this guy?"   
  
Bunny flushed in embarrassment and looked at Quatre. She had forgotten he was there! "Uh, Sammy this is Quatre. Quatre, this is my little brother Sammy."   
  
"It's nice to meet you, Sammy," he tried to say pleasantly.   
  
"What happened to Mamoru?" Sammy ignored him.   
  
Bunny's eyes narrowed. "We had a fight. He's not my boyfriend anymore. Dinner's going to be ready soon, Quatre it's right down the hall," she gave him a push in the right direction before hissing at Sammy, "and neither is he so don't even THINK about it!"   
  
Sammy got an all-too-innocent look on his face. "Do what, Buns?"   
  
"Don't push it, squirt, I'm warning you," she growled before following Quatre into the dining room. "Mom!" she exclaimed when she saw the table. "You didn't have to do all this!" the table had been set with all the trimmings humanly imaginable. Quatre was looking just a LEETLE bit overwhelmed.   
  
"Hm," Mrs. Tsukino came out of the kitchen to see. "I suppose I did overdo it a bit. Could you put them away, Bunny?"   
  
"Gladly," Bunny sent an apologetic look at Quatre and started to clear away extra knives and forks. A few minutes later they sat at a more normal table and Mrs. Tsukino served.   
  
Quatre swallowed a sudden lump in his throat as he looked at the plate before him. Theoretically he COULD eat, but he didn't know if he's want to. Wouldn't it taste different now? It had been so very, very long since he'd last had real food.   
  
Bunny noticed him staring. "That's a beef stew. I promise it only LOOKS weird. It's really very good."   
  
"Yeah, it is, even if it does look like-" Sammy glanced at his mother, who was glaring at them both. "Like- like a beautiful meal, thank you, mother! Wow, this is good," he busied himself with his plate.   
  
Hesitantly, Quatre took a forkful. He glanced around the table at Mrs. Tsukino's hopeful face and Bunny's pleading one. He put it in his mouth and chewed.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
The Aino house reverberated with shouts. A tinkling crash signaled the destruction of a drinking glass. Still more shouting came and the sound of stomping feet. The door opened and a half open umbrella filled it.   
  
"-Where do you think you're going?"   
  
"Out," was the muffled response from behind the umbrella. It was pushed past the door frame and finally held aloft to reveal Minako. She put her key in her raincoat pocket.   
  
"It's nearly nine o clock!" Her mother screamed from behind her. "You can't just go out there in the rain like that!"   
  
Mina stuck a hand out past her umbrella. "Well what do you know? It's stopped raining. I'll be home before midnight." She collapsed the umbrella and stuck it under her arm in case the rain began again. "Bye, mom."   
  
"MINAKO AINO! You get back in here right now!" her mother screamed angrily. Mina ignored her and turned down the street. She needed to walk. She needed to cool off after yet another antagonistic fight with her mother. The park seemed a good place. Maybe she'd even be lucky enough to find a monster to destroy.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
FREEDOM!!! The wolf shot out the door and down the street as Wufei opened the door. He never bothered to glance back and simply ran for the joy of running. He flew around the estate aimlessly for several minutes before shaking himself dry of all the water he had picked up from the grass. He headed into the woods, ready for some squirrel stalking.   
  
Yes, squirrels. His old enemy. They liked to tease him. Stupid squirrels. He never actually caught one or did them any harm, but it was SO much fun to chase them. The term 'wolfish grin' took on more meaning as he headed into the forest behind the park.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	6. Sixth Chapter: wet, wild, and frenzied

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Six: wet, wild and frenzied   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
VI   
  
Duo and Quatre had taken different turns almost immediately. What caused the split? Why, some very beautiful women heading into the clubbing district, of course. With a sly grin he had waved good bye to Quatre and said hell-o to dinner.   
  
He liked to think of it as painting the town red.   
  
Having gotten that out of the way, he had opted to take a stroll down main street. It was fun watching the humans do all the things they did. They laughed and they talked and they fought and they cried, and they knew thought about anything more than their own existences. He pitied them. At the same time, he envied them, for he knew that there were bigger things to the Universe than if Johnny would ask Alyssa to the prom.   
  
He scowled at the sky as thunder echoed between the tall buildings. Wetness. That which tended to put a damper on funness. He looked around for some place to go to stay dry. His eyes lit upon the local gym. They had a pool there, didn't they? He was already being drenched by the rain, so why not stay wet on purpose? He shrugged and headed boldly across the slick streets and into the gym.   
  
"Are you a member, sir?" the woman at the counter asked.   
  
"I am now, sweet-cheeks," he purred, making her blush. Shyly, she signed him up, sold him a pair of swim trunks and directed him to the back. "Thanks, babe," he winked, making her blush again, and left.   
  
He didn't take long to change in the locker room, but he did spend several minutes checking his figure in the mirrors. "Hm," he struck a pose. "Could do with a little work for that chiseled effect, I guess, but damn I am sexy," he grinned at himself and then grabbed a towel and headed for the water.   
  
He rolled his eyes when he saw who was in the water before him. Two people streaked across the pool, racing one another. A third person, totally dry, and tall with short blond hair, watched them and seemed to be holding a stopwatch. Duo decided to ignore them. He knew about people like them. They worked their asses off just to compete in some sports event or other, thinking that that somehow proved them worthy. Worthy of what? Not even they themselves knew that most times. He plunged in.   
  
He resurfaced and happily pushed his long and unruly bangs out of his face. Damn, that felt good. He floated in the cool water for a few minutes, trying to ignore the splashing on the other side of the pool.   
  
"Tie!"   
  
"What!?"   
  
"Again!?"   
  
"Amara are you sure?"   
  
"The odds of this happening are nearly impossible! Amara, may I see your stopwatch?"   
  
Amara chuckled and took a step back from the edge so her shoes wouldn't get wet. "I swear, I didn't touch it. It's really scary actually- your hands came out of the water at the exact same time! Face it- you're a dead match for each other."   
  
The two blue-haired young women looked at each other.   
  
"I suppose it's possible," the obviously younger one with much shorter true-blue hair and eyes murmured.   
  
That aqua haired woman smiled. "We'll try again another time, hm, Ami?"   
  
"Yes, I suppose so," Ami nodded.   
  
Amara reached out a hand to help her soul mate out of the water. "Ready to go home, Michelle?"   
  
"Yes, I think so. Do you want a ride, Ami?" Michelle turned her aqua gaze on the younger girl.   
  
"No, that's alright," Ami smiled. "I think I'll stay and just relax for a little while. See you next week."   
  
"Bye," they both waved and left.   
  
Ami started to let go of the wall and just swim lazily, but she turned when a new voice startled her. "You come here often?"   
  
"Uh, sort of," Ami blinked. A guy with long hair pulled back into a braid and cobalt blue eyes was staring at her. "I just come to swim."   
  
"Really. It's my first time here," Duo said casually. His interest had piqued. She was pretty. Maybe Wufei wasn't such a fool after all.   
  
"Oh, really?" Ami suddenly felt uncomfortable. Who was this guy anyway? She pretended to check her water-proof watch. "Wow, I didn't realize it was so late."   
  
"What's your rush?" he shrugged. "The night is young."   
  
"Well so am I," she said, pulling herself up onto the side. "I have homework to do. Sorry to have to leave so soon. It was nice meeting you," she said politely, not meaning it at all.   
  
"Hey, wait," he swam quickly to the far side of the pool near the women's locker room. "My name's Duo."   
  
"Ami," she nodded. 'Go!' her brain screamed. 'Leave!' She stared at him for a moment though. Longer than she should have really. Abruptly she turned to go. 'What am I thinking?' she shook her head as soon as the door had closed behind her.   
  
Duo certainly knew what HE was thinking.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
She had started out walking quickly, reflecting her heated temper. Her mother made her so angry sometimes! No matter what Mina did, it was never right! Never what SHE wanted. Well too damn bad. She wasn't a puppet to be made to dance to someone else's tune.   
  
As she approached the park, her anger started to drift away and she slowed down, taking the time to appreciate the beauty of what was around her. The moon was low on the horizon, but still it made the wet trees and flowers shine. She slowed into an easy stroll and wandered the park for quite some time. Some might call it dangerous, but those people weren't soldiers of justice who had saved the universe a handful of times all before entering high school. Besides, she knew enough about fencing to use her umbrella if she had to.   
  
Fencing… it had become such a passion for her. She could release her frustration in each thrust and lunge, and it taught her control. Yes, she had to say that the foil back home in her closet was one of her best friends. She had a relationship more of respect with the blade she had been given on the Moon however.   
  
  
  
_The destroyed Moon Palace was silent as it had been for the last one thousand years. The senshi wandered through the ruins until they came to an open expanse of floor.   
  
"What's that?" Bunny peered at something stuck in the stone.   
  
"Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus… pull the sword out…" Luna ordered.   
  
"What?" Lita protested.   
  
"It's petrified!" Ami tried to say.   
  
"It's impossible! We can't get it out, Luna!" Lita groaned as she Ami and Mina tried their hardest to pull the sword free of the ancient stone.   
  
"Use all your strength! I know you can do it!"   
  
The other two moved away to get a better grip. Mina got there first. She wrapped her hands around the hilt, feeling a connection form. She pulled.   
  
FLASH   
  
"A stone sword!?" she stared at the sword in her hands. It was a masterpiece. And it emanated with power. Power that seemed more like an extension of herself than anything else.   
  
Light gathered off to the side and they all turned to stare as a hologram formed. "That is the legendary sword that protects the Princess… I am the former Queen of the Silver Millennium, Serenity."   
  
_   
  
(AN: The above is a direct interpretation of the SM manga #3 put out by Mixx. They're good- go read 'em.)   
  
She still had that sword, though she had almost never used it. None of the others seemed to want it, perhaps they had forgotten it's existence. Mina hadn't.   
  
The wind started to pick up and the trees rustled, blocking out all the sounds of the city. Mina looked up, sense going on alert. Something was odd here. Was it darker suddenly? The Moon was setting, yes- and it was still cloudy. Perhaps it had moved behind the last of the rain clouds.   
  
She was at the back of the park now. She looked down and realized she had wandered off the footpath and into the trees ages ago. 'Damn', she thought. Never a good sign. Chittering made her look up again and several squirrels streaked across the grass to run past her and into the rest of the park. She shifted without thinking into battle mode, her feet seeking the best ready position and her eyes searching the area for anything off-beat. 'Youma', she thought.   
  
The wind died down, but all was too quiet now. The sounds of the forest animals were gone. She warily stayed alert and still, waiting for any sound. The call of some beast made her smile though. She would indeed have the chance for some action tonight.   
  
Growling made her turn sharply. With a small shriek she fell to the ground as something huge knocked into her from behind. She rolled out from under it and leapt to her feet, pulling the umbrella's handle apart to reveal a simple sword. She blinked as she was growled at again. "A wolf?"   
  
The wolf snarled at her. Invading his territory… Thought she was a squirrel. Damn her. Why wasn't she running away?   
  
Mina became acutely aware of the gashes that had been made in her raincoat. Damn, those scratches stung. Since when did they get wolves around here? She tried to stare the beast down.   
  
Stare? A challenge? Two words formed in his mind and his deep blue eyes glittered dangerously from his furry face. 'You're on'.   
  
Mina leapt backwards as the wolf jumped at her, its' jaws reaching for her throat. She gasped and smacked it away with the side of the blade. It dropped to the ground and snarling, reached out for her legs with it's sharp claws. She danced backwards and readied the blade between her and it. It ran straight at it- she was ready for it- then suddenly turned to run behind her and leap at her back again. With a cry, girl and wolf went down. 'What the Hell!? No normal animal does this!!' Her brain protested as she fought to get free of the sharp claws and biting jaws. (AN: Shut up.) In one swift movement, she miraculously turned and rammed the handle of her umbrella turned sword onto his head. Everything stopped. She didn't even dare to breathe. Slowly, the wolf's eyes swam and it collapsed on top of her, unconscious.   
  
With a shuddering moan she pushed herself away from it. She shakily pulled herself back to her feet with the help of a tree. Her head swam and she realized what a bloody mess she had become. "Shit…" she muttered. The scene was covered in blood and fur and a few pieces of her long golden hair. She looked like something the cat had dragged in, but how could she possibly explain to anyone that she had been walking through the woods at nearly ten o clock at night with an umbrella that turned into a sword when a giant, tawny wolf had leapt out and attacked her?   
  
The half-light that had lit the area disappeared completely. The Moon had set.   
  
A wimper from the wolf put the exhausted Mina on her guard again. She didn't want to fight a wolf. Wolves were just animals, they didn't have evil intentions the way monsters did. She didn't want to fight him- She stared in disbelief an her sword dropped uselessly to her side.   
  
White light surrounded the body of the wolf. He twitched a few times as it swirled around him, then a breeze kicked up and started to blow the light away. Mina watched on in awe as it's body changed. Larger, less fur, what remained became longer and darker. It's limbs lengthened and it's tail disappeared. Her heart thudded as the light left the clearing, leaving them in almost total darkness. 'A werewolf,' she thought, terrified. She had been attacked by a werewolf.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	7. Seventh Chapter: the plot thickens...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Seven: the plot thickens   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
VII   
  
"Arigato, Tsukino-san," Quatre bowed solemnly. "The food was wonderful, thank you," he smiled. The food really had been wonderful. It had opened his taste buds to flavors he thought he'd never get to taste again. They were very much in the dark, not knowing any others like them. They had only the myths and urban legends and pop culture to go on. They were still learning about just what they were.   
  
"You're very welcome, Quatre, I'm glad you liked it," Bunny's mother beamed. "I hope we'll see you back sometime, yes?" she threw a pointed glance at Bunny, who flushed a little.   
  
"Uh, let's not keep Quatre, Mama," she protested. "It's late and I'm sure he needs to head home, right, Quat-kun?" (AN: Quat-kun! ^____^ I call him Quat-kun so Buns calls him Quat-kun, k? woah, lotta 'cuh's…)   
  
"Oh, yes, please apologize to your parents for us that it's so late," Mrs. Tsukino said. "The time just flew, didn't it? Are you sure you can get home alright? It is very late and very dark."   
  
"No, that's alright, I'll be totally fine," Quatre nodded.   
  
"Mo-om," Sammy rolled his eyes. "Quatre's not a wuss like Bunny, he can take care of himself, right, Quatre?"   
  
"Sammy!" Bunny had to keep herself from hitting him.   
  
Quatre laughed. He had become Sammy's hero it seemed. "Thank you again," he bowed. "I hope I'll see you again, Bunny," he waved as he left.   
  
"Bye, Quat-kun!" she called, waving crazily.   
  
"You are SUCH a wuss…"   
  
"SAMMY! I AM NOT! YOU LITTLE-!"   
  
Mrs. Tsukino sighed, waved good-bye to Quatre and shut the door. Oi, her children… "Enough out of both of you! Upstairs! Now! And be quiet about it or I won't allow either of you any guests until the next school year begins!" she stormed off to the kitchen for some aspirin.   
  
Both of them stared after her, blinking. DAMN, she had a temper.   
  
Bunny poked Sammy in the ribs. "Better be quiet, squirt or you won't get to see that Mika girl."   
  
He growled at her. "Oh yeah? What about you and Quatre, HM? Or even all your stupid girly friends who just sit there and gossip all the time?"   
  
They continued to argue all the way upstairs. "Oh my GOD, Quatre is NOT my boyfriend! I don't have a boyfriend anymore, ok?"   
  
"Yeah, whatever… So why'd you break up with Mamoru anyway?" Sammy paused at the door to his room.   
  
Bunny stopped. "We had a fight," she said carefully. "Besides, he was just a jackass anyway!" she slammed the door of her room behind her, ignoring Sammy's shock. She flopped facedown on her bed and pulled a pillow over her head. Life was too cruel sometimes… She thought of Mamoru and sat up to rub the bruises on her arm. That jackass… how could she ever have trusted him? But Quatre she could trust. He had rescued her, and then comforted her when she had needed it most. Without thinking, without needing to be asked, he had just instinctively known that she needed help. She smiled a little when she thought of his kind eyes. Good thing the whole 'meet the parents' part was pretty much over and done with-' she paused. Crap. Nononononono- BAD Bunny. Rebound relationships were BAD things. They never worked. Quickly, she picked up her phone to call Raye.   
  
"mushi mushi?" a tired voice picked up.   
  
"Raye-chan! It's Bunny," she grabbed a stuffed bunny rabbit to use as a stress ball.   
  
"Oh, hi, Bunny," Raye's tone picked up considerably. "What's up? How'd your date go?"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
(AN: Yes, Sammy/Shingo (thank you, Mako… we'll stick w/ Sammy tho… and yes I know that her name is Ikuko) must be the only person in history to think Quatre's tough. *basks in the glow of all the praise from Quatre-lovers who always KNEW he was hard core* Mhmm. Let's keep going, hai?)   
  
(Ooh, wait- further note- *Lady Lye bows deeply to Princess Raye Fire* Your idea is awesome. Mako and I hadn't thought of that and now you're inspired us to greater things. You hereby get credit for this next plot thread… THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)   
  
~~*~%*%~*~~   
  
_Six years ago…_   
  
Majesty seemed to reek from him. He stood tall, though really was of only a little above average height, and his posture was excellent. He moved amongst the other guests at the party effortlessly. A smile here, a nod there, a few choice words to make some woman blush and he was past them all.   
  
Fools…   
  
He left the ballroom of the office building and walked gracefully into the foyer, accepting his long, dark jacket from the bellman. The man watched him in awe as with a flourish he put it on and stepped outside. Out into the sunlight.   
  
He half smiled to himself. No one ever suspected. He would not let them. He chose to stroll down the sidewalk rather than call for a taxi. He could afford the time. Afterall, he had an eternity to do as he wished. His meanderings brought him alongside the city's park and this time he smiled genuinely. The shrieks and laughter of children greeted his ears and several ran by on the other side of the iron railing. Such innocence… Yet he had to fight the hunger within him at the same time that he admired their gentle ignorance.   
  
"Daddy!" one young girl's voice caught his attention however. "Daddy, I want a purple one-" a girl of about seven, with short black hair pointed to the flock of balloons a vendor held.   
  
"Alright, sweatpea," her father chuckled. "I promised you a balloon- the purple one please?" he paid for it and tied it around her wrist.   
  
"Thank you!" she cried happily, taking it. Laughing, she twirled around with it a few times, enjoying the way it bobbed in the breeze. As she turned, he saw her face.   
  
The most luminescent, dark eyes he had ever seen. So deep- were they purple or black? Without thinking, he sucked in a deep breath and held it. As she turned back to her father again, laughing, he realized what he had just done. Feeling a fool, color rising in his pale cheeks, he released it and did not take another. It had been too many years to count since he had last needed to breathe. What then…?   
  
Something large, rubbery, and purple flew by to smack him in the face. "What the-"   
  
"Sorry!" he looked down to see that same little girl. He froze, captivated by her eyes. They seemed to hold entire universe in their depths…   
  
"Hotaru?" The little girl turned at the call. "C'mon, we need to head home," her father waved.   
  
"Ok!" She turned back to him briefly. It was odd… a seven year old, and a grown man who had lived way beyond his youthful appearance, looking deep into one another's eyes. Everything else seemed to disappear for a brief moment…   
  
"Hotaru!"   
  
"Coming!" she fled.   
  
He watched her go, afraid to move. What had he just encountered? And why was he so fascinated by it?   
  
~~*~%*%~*~~   
  
Lita flipped through the channels idly, swathed in comfy pajamas and plush pillows and blankets. She wasn't really paying attention to the TV. She was lost in her thoughts. He'd said his name was Trowa.   
  
"I'll see you again soon," he'd promised.   
  
She hugged a pillow happily. Not soon enough.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	8. Eighth Chapter: do you like Monet?

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Eight: do you like Monet?   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
VIII   
  
She stayed where she was, afraid to move. She stared at the spot in the darkness where she had last seen him. She knew it was a him. Her ESP was going wild. She felt dizzy with all the extra information running through her brain.   
  
Male… wolf… his confusion… her confusion… pain… his pain… their wounds… the anger… the fear… the creatures slowly peeking out around them… timid… her fear… his still form… remnants of his emotions from earlier- his emotions as a wolf… her fear…   
  
Ever so slowly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the watch with the communications compact. She ran a finger over the buttons, avoiding the ones to call her friends. Instead she pressed one shaped like a light bulb, and a golden light came from it, brightening the clearing.   
  
She could see his form clearly now. Her heart was pounding do hard… Carefully, she knelt by him. The sensible part of her mind was screaming at her, telling her to run away before she got in trouble. Correction- any MORE trouble. She was still bleeding.   
  
Gently, she reached out a hand to move his wild dark brown hair away from his face. She sucked in her breath quickly when she saw that he was about her age- and gorgeous. She bit back the thought. Not appropriate. She put a hand at his neck to check for a pulse and was relieved to find one. 'Should I be?' she thought. 'Would it be easier if he were dead?'   
  
He stirred then, and she whipped her hand away. Blue eyes fluttered open, and his vision swam wildly. It slowly came into focus, and he could make out a girl with long golden hair basking in the light coming from a small compact. He opened his mouth to speak and sit up- but immediately cringed in pain.   
  
"Oh no- here- I'm so-" Mina bit her lip, tearing off a piece of her skirt. "You're injured." She wrapped the cloth around a gash on his arm. 'What are you thinking?!' her mind screamed.   
  
"T-thank you," he stammered, in complete shock. He watched her work. Who was sh- His memories as a wolf resurfaced. "You!" he leapt to his feet and out of the range of the light. "You- Who are you? Why are you here?"   
  
Mina stared hard at him, trying to see what was hidden by the shadows. "My name is Mina."   
  
"How much have you seen?" he knew there was panic in his voice. He couldn't do anything about it though. He WAS panicking. "HOW MUCH HAVE YOU SEEN?" he shouted angrily. Angry at himself, angry at her, angry at whatever he could be angry at for his own foolishness. (AN: No, this isn't dejavu-ish… NO not at ALL…)   
  
"I saw enough to know what you are." She tried to remain calm. He could probably kill her now. Why neither of them was moving, she didn't know. "You attacked me, remember?"   
  
"My name is Heero," he said grudgingly. "I- I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I can't think like that. It's the greatest danger. You- look, I'm sorry. You're bleeding," she blinked at him. He didn't need to see the blood that was everywhere- he could smell it. "Let me help you."   
  
"My friend's a doctor," Mina stood, slowly and deliberately. "She can look at us both." He nodded.   
  
So it was that at quarter to eleven, there was a knock at the Misuno's door. (AN: crap… SP? Crapcrapcrap… damn memory…)   
  
Ami ran a comb through her hair again. Finally it was dry. She buttoned the top button on her pajamas as a knock came at the door and Mina's voice called, "Ami-chan? Ami-chan it's Mina."   
  
She quickly opened the door. "Mina, what's wrong? Don't you know how late it is?" She gasped when she saw Mina's state.   
  
"Of course I do," Mina tried not to wince. "But you're the only place open besides the ER!"   
  
"Quickly, come inside and go straight to the kitchen," Ami ordered, stepping aside for Mina. Mina hurried in, and revealed behind her a tall boy of about their age with unruly brown hair and cold, Prussian eyes. "Who are you? It doesn't matter, you're hurt as well-" Ami pulled him as well. "Mina what happened?"   
  
Mina was already in the kitchen, taking off her raincoat. She winced with each movement that pulled at her lacerated back. "Attack in the park," was all she said.   
  
"Who's your friend?" Ami got out bandages and wash cloths.   
  
"My name is Heero," he said icily. He was already sitting on the kitchen counter, for what of someplace better.   
  
"Heero, this is my friend Ami," Mina said by way of introduction. "She's been taking advanced courses at the local college to become a doctor."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Not exactly talkative, is he?" Ami raised one eyebrow as she looked at Mina's back. Then she tsk-ed in concern. "Mina-chan! What the hell happened to you!? You look like a wild animal used you as a scratching post!"   
  
"One did," Mina said through clenched teeth as Ami started to wash the deep scratches and cuts. She exchanged looks with Heero over Ami's head. He looked away, ashamed.   
  
"And what happened to you?" Ami asked him.   
  
"Same incident," Mina answered before he could. "He was hit on the head and has some cuts, too."   
  
"A head injury?" Ami said, concerned. She went to examine him more closely. He tried to move away from her touch. "You have to stay still otherwise I can't help you," she ordered sternly. He reluctantly submitted. "You may have a concussion," she concluded.   
  
"A concussion!" Heero exclaimed. He sent a mild glare at Mina, and it was her turn to look away shamefaced.   
  
"Mhmm. Which means you aren't going anywhere for the next 24 hours," Ami nodded, quickly washing and binding the cut on his arm. "Did you black out at all?"   
  
"Briefly," Heero shot another glare at Mina. He immediately regretted it when he saw a sparkle in her eye as she turned her head away. A tear. Why would she be crying over him?   
  
"Uh huh- you need to take it easy for the next little while. Mina, you're going to have to take off what's left of that shirt," Ami rinsed another towel.   
  
Mina's cheeks turned red. "Ami…" she glanced at Heero.   
  
"You can go into the living room and watch TV," Ami nodded to him and he did so. She went into her room to get an old oversized T-shirt to replace Mina's torn tank. When she came back, Mina had already taken it off and was looking at the rag dejectedly.   
  
"I really liked this shirt, too," she complained.   
  
"You should probably be thankful that you're still alive," Ami brought her to the sink and started washing Mina's back more thoroughly. She dropped her voice so it couldn't be heard over the TV. "Mi-chan, what happened?"   
  
Mina sighed. "My mom and I had a fight, so I went to the park for a walk, and then this giant wolf attacked me." She swallowed hard and lied. She nodded her head at the living to room to indicate Heero, "He leapt out of nowhere and saved me." Nothing could be further from the truth.   
  
Ami seemed to accept it. "What happened to the wolf? I remember people have been complaining about seeing them in and around the woods lately."   
  
"He- disappeared."   
  
Ami could tell from the Mina's shoulders tensed that she wasn't telling her the truth. She said nothing further however and proceeded to bandage Mina's back. A few minutes later she was brewing tea and Mina pulled the extra t-shirt over her head.   
  
"Arigato, Ami-chan," she said solemnly.   
  
"You know how dangerous it was to come here, right? My mom could have been here."   
  
"Could have. But the chances of that were unlikely. She works long hours, remember?"   
  
"She actually called a while before you came… she said she wouldn't be home till two." Ami kept her eyes down as she poured the tea into cups. "Ask if he wants any?"   
  
Mina stuck her head around the corner to call into the living room. She felt more than a little awkward doing so. "Heero-san? Would you like some tea?"   
  
He was sitting on the couch leafing through one of the art books on the coffee table while the weather was explained by a ditzy newsperson on TV. "Yes, please," he managed to make it sound like a growl, yet he was perfectly audible.   
  
Suppressing a shudder, Mina relayed the message. Ami gave her an odd look but said nothing and a few minutes later carried a tray into the living room.   
  
"Oh- you like Monet?" Ami blinked, setting the tray down.   
  
"Monet? Oh, yes. I love his work," Heero put the book down self-consciously. He had spent hours staring at the artwork in Quatre's near-mansion sized house, and he had come to appreciate the heart that had been poured into each piece.   
  
"Yes, I love the way he depicts water," Ami agreed.   
  
"You would," Mina teased. Ami flushed and glared at her. "What? Besides, I think it's ironic that he painted one called 'The Japanese Footbridge'," she avoided Ami's angry gaze and focused on her steaming tea.   
  
"Actually that's one of my favorites," Heero opened the book and pushed it towards her. Sure enough, the painting in question was there in all it's beauty.   
  
"I agree. One of my favorites as well," Ami nodded. She had to admire the proud look in his eye and the way he moved, even when injured. Did Mina notice? From the way she had been looking at him, she had. (AN: Monet is a real painter. 'The Japanese Footbridge' is one of his most famous. Type it in to a search engine and you'll probably recognize it on sight.)   
  
An awkward silence descended as they finished their tea. Heero was first to speak. "Thank you, Ms. Misuno. I'm very grateful for your help."   
  
"You're more than welcome-" Ami paused. What was she to call him?   
  
He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You don't need to know my name. I won't bother any of you again." He stood and bowed to them both.   
  
"Wait- Heero!" Mina stopped him before he could reach the door. "You can't just leave like this!" she hissed. He turned those hard blue eyes on her, and she nearly backed down. But instead it did the opposite and renewed her efforts. "I want to find out more about you. Please? You know this isn't something that can just disappear."   
  
"Tomorrow. Lunch. I'll meet you in the park." He said in a monotone, revealing nothing. She nodded solemnly and let him go.   
  
"Alright Mina, tell me the truth!" Ami jumped to her feet the moment the door closed. "What the hell happened out there?!"   
  
"I told you… I was attacked… and then he came and saved me…" she said, still staring at the closed door.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	9. Ninth Chapter: thicken... thicken... c'm...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Nine: thicken... thicken... c'mon, it said boil until thickens...   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
IX   
  
_Five years ago…_   
  
People swarmed along the sidewalk, pushing and shoving to get a good look at what had once been a prestigious biological laboratory. It was now a smoldering wreck that firefighters had only just managed to bring to it's knees.   
  
He moved effortlessly between them, using only the slightest Influence to make them move out of his way. He made it to the front and stared coolly at the chaotic scene. Humans. They played with so many things that they didn't understand. He slipped out of the crowd just as easily. They didn't even seem to register his prescence. On the wind coming over the building he caught the scent of blood. Not just the blood that had been burned and dead for hours already, but fresh blood. Blood that was still fighting to survive. The best kind.   
  
In a matter of minutes he was at the hospital. Again, the people didn't seem to see him as he slipped past nurses and receptionists. He simply followed his nose. That blood… something in it excited him. He had to find who it belonged to. His mind shut down and his instincts took over, leading him to the source…   
  
There. A small figure lay on a hospital bed in a dim room lit only by one lamp over her bed in the intensive care wing. His predatorial gait slowed and he stood in the doorway, suddenly afraid to move and disturb her. Her. How did he know it was a her? The file folder on the door caught his attention and with one delicately gloved hand he took it down. Tomoe Hotaru. Hotaru… Where had he heard that name recently?   
  
Still holding the folder, her moved to her bedside. A quick intake of breath that he didn't need and his eyes widened. It was the little girl. The girl from the park. The one who had eyes that contained the universe in their depths. Her small face was battered and bruised now, her short black hair dirty and their were bandages running up and down her arms hiding severe burns. He took the seat next to her, delicately taking her small hand in his large one. Relief flooded through him as he felt life pulsing through her, however feebly. He frowned to himself then. 'Why do I care so much? Am I so foolish to want to allow a human child to live?' It would be so easy to take her now. To disconnect the machines and push back her silken hair to get at the soft young flesh hiding behind it.   
  
It's said that the mind makes a decision and then tries to justify it. He stood abruptly, dropping her hand. He straightened his jacket and left the ill-lit room quickly. Too easy. It would be much too easy. He left the hospital quickly, suddenly wanting to get as far away from the little girl as possible. Yes, it would be much, much too easy. Almost unfair even. Where was the challenge?   
  
An unkind smile made his lips curve, transforming his handsome face into something grotesque. Let the little fish go to catch later when they had grown and were more worthwhile. Stepping back into the sunlight, he readied himself to wait.   
  
~~*~%*%~*~~   
  
Feeling uneasy, Raye woke just as the sky was beginning to turn a soft gray. She dressed quickly in her temple robes and quietly made her way to the sacred fire, keeping quiet so as not to wake her grandfather or that idiot, Chad.   
  
She knelt before the fire, automatically performing the rituals that came so easily to her now. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, hands moving on their own. "Great Fire… Help me to see…"   
  
Visions came to her in the flames. Mamoru, stalking through his apartment, breaking things. The look on his face nearly made her coil back in fear. A lick of flame and it was gone, replaced by Mina, fighting for her life against something unseen. Then pure white blotted it out and she could just make out two figures in it's pearly distance, each the savoir of the other. Then something blacker than night pervaded the trance-   
  
"Raye?" Chad peered in. She didn't seem to register his prescence, only continued to chant and stare into the flames. "Oh…" he slipped away.   
  
-but it wasn't an evil darkness. Strange. Evil was customarily hidden in shadows and blackness. But this darkness was there to fight and to save them all. In a flash it was gone, replaced by an image of Lita, smiling one moment and destroyed the next. The visions were coming faster now. Millions of things flashed by, too fast for her to really see. Who-? What-? Where-?   
  
With a gasp her eyes flew open and she tumbled backwards, breaking the spell. "OW! DAMNIT!"   
  
"Raye?" Chad stuck his head in again to see her angrily scrambling to get upright again. "Raye, you ok?"   
  
"No, I'm not ok! I just fell over backwards and hit my head on these stupid wooden floors! Itai," she rubbed the back of her head which was still sore.   
  
"Uh… do you want me to get you anything?"   
  
"Tea."   
  
"Right-o!" he dashed off to do her bidding.   
  
With a sigh, she slumped back onto the floor, her anger and pain temporarily forgotten. She glanced at the fire, but the flames only crackled away cheerily now. What had she seen? She didn't like what those visions could mean… She had to warn the others…   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Duo paged through high school yearbook after high school yearbook. She had looked to be about the right age but maybe he was wrong… Ah, there! Mizuno Ami… her black and white picture smiled up at him from the page and he couldn't help smiling back.   
  
"What are you doing, Maxwell?" Wufei was glaring at him.   
  
Surrounded by books taken from the local record facility, Duo stretched, ready to put on one of his shows of bravado, the sort that pissed Wufei off no end. "Nothin'. Just babe hunting, that's all. Looking for another target, yah, know?"   
  
Wufei looked unconvinced and continued to scrutinize him. "You should practice more of what you preach, Maxwell."   
  
Duo shrugged jontily, a rakish grin on his handsome face. He held up another yearbook. "Hino Raye, I presume?"   
  
Wufei snatched it out of his hand and stalked off with it, humiliated under Duo's sadistic chuckle.   
  
Trowa walked into the living room then, leafing through a heavy book. He looked up at them and frowned, watching Wufei sullenly drop into a chair to glare at Duo before leafing through the yearbook. "Something I missed?"   
  
"Hey, you said you met a girl yesterday too," Duo turned to him, leaving Wufei alone for at least a little while. "Betcha she's in one of these," he waved a yearbook in front of Trowa temptingly.   
  
He pushed it away. "I do not stalk hapless young women."   
  
"Aw, come on! You're a vampire! We're supposed to stalk our victims! Makes it more fun. What else are we gonna do for all eternity?"   
  
Trowa only glared at him and proceeded into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. "Anyone seen Quatre or Heero lately?"   
  
"Heero's probably sleeping in his doghouse in the basement again," Duo waved it away. "And Quatre's probably in his room feeling guilty for actually eating something." They all turned at the sound of the basement door flying open and then slamming closed, followed by the pounding of feet up the stairs. "Speak of the devil- see?" Duo went back to his books.   
  
Trowa frowned. "I smell blood."   
  
The other two looked up, then sniffed the air as well. Wufei carefully closed the yearbook, noting the page number. "Why would Heero be drenched in the blood of a human?"   
  
"That's wolf blood, too," Duo said grimly.   
  
"A fight?"   
  
"Maybe. Think he's ok?"   
  
"I doubt he'd like it if we went up there to check on him."   
  
"If it's serious he'll come get us, right?" they exchanged glances. Yeah, sure.   
  
They heard one of the showers turning on upstairs and it was soon muffled by the sound of someone lighter skipping down the stairs.   
  
"Good morning!" Quatre called cheerily, walking past them all and into the kitchen.   
  
They stared at him, confused. Hadn't he gone out to feed last night? There were two side to Quatre Raberba Winner. The violent, half deranged Quatre that lusted for blood, and the quiet, mopey, guilt-ridden Quatre that had to be watched just as carefully to be sure that he didn't kill himself to end it all. The Quatre before them now was neither.   
  
"So, uh, where'd you go last night, Quatre?" Duo tried desperately to sound nonchalant. The other two drifted toward him and away from this unpredictable Quatre.   
  
He smiled at them happily. "I went to dinner at someone's house last night!" he started opening cupboards and drawers, looking for something unknown.   
  
"You went to dinner?" Trowa blinked.   
  
"Are there other vampires around?" Wufei asked. "Did they invite you-?"   
  
"No, no, they were very human, believe me."   
  
"Oh. So… what happened?" Duo asked. They were completely confused now. Had Quatre gone to a human household for 'dinner'? But- but- he should be on either the brink of insanity, looking for more, or deep in a bottomless pit of despair, mourning the loss of innocent lives. But Quatre was- happy?   
  
"Oh well they were very nice and it was all excellent- I made the most wonderful discovery last night," he said, eyes shining.   
  
"What?" they continued to stare at him.   
  
"We can eat normal food."   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	10. Tenth Chapter: my o my... it just keeps ...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Ten: my o my... it just keeps getting better!   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
X   
  
The other three stared at him, flabbergasted. "What did you say?"   
  
"We can eat normal food!" Quatre said again, whispering the words excitedly, as though it were some precious secret he were sharing amongst his best friends. "Look!" he pulled out a box of crackers.   
  
"Where did you get those?" Trowa asked, the three slowly, hesitantly found themselves drawn towards Quatre, something inside each of them hoping against all hope…   
  
"I bought them on my way home last night. We can eat them and they don't hurt us. And I don't even feel hungry after last night!" he said eagerly.   
  
"No way," Duo said in disbelief. "It's not possible- is it?" he looked to the other two for confirmation.   
  
Trowa picked up one of the crackers and examined it thoughtfully. "We really don't know very much about what we're doing. It's incredibly possible that we can eat these and not be killed… are you sure you feel alright, Quatre?"   
  
"Better than I've ever felt before! And they taste good, too!" Quatre picked one up. "Ready to try them?" he looked at the other three and they each took one.   
  
"What have we got to lose?" Duo shrugged.   
  
"Why not?" Wufei focused on his as though it were a new enemy to be overcome.   
  
"Then let's do it," Trowa bravely took the first bite.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
_Only a few months ago…_   
  
Hospitals. They were all alike. So why did he routinely wander through each and every one in the city searching for something that was never there? Because that was the last place he had seen her. Somehow she had disappeared out from under him. So he kept questing for her, knowing he wouldn't find her here. But for some reason, he kept looking.   
  
For some reason he felt drawn towards the children's ward today. He slinked through the hallways of the hospital, escaping the notice of those around him. He walked through room after room, looking for her or anything that could lead to her. Looking for whatever it was that brought him here.   
  
He scolded himself as he moved through the rooms. She might not be here. By his calculation she would be perhaps thirteen now, almost old enough to be in the normal wing of the hospital. Why then did he keep walking towards the rooms kept for younger and younger children?   
  
He nearly turned back when he reached a room full of basinets and cribs, diapers and bottles stacked along the counters. But that feeling of being drawn here just wouldn't go away. He strolled in and walked down the rows of sleeping babies… all perfectly normal children with not a trace of either the good or bad that seemed to pulse throughout this metropolis.   
  
Suddenly the sluggish, cold blood in his veins started to course more quickly. The next child was not sleeping. She blinked at him, wide-eyed, and he became lost in their depths.   
  
  
  
  
  
_"W-Where am I?" he felt a little like he was drowning in a perfect replica of outer space, dark and filled with stars. Little pinpoints of light that added beauty to the nothingness.   
  
"Who are you?" he turned and froze. Before him was a girl, perhaps thirteen and completely naked. Her knees were pulled to her chest in a fetal position, hiding her pale body.   
  
"Where are we?" he avoided her question. For some reason he felt incredibly- aware as he looked at her. Alert to things he had never been aware of before.   
  
One graceful hand lazily indicated the space around them. "A waiting place. The subconscious of a child who isn't fully awake yet." She turned those stunning dark eyes on him again, making him shiver. "I wait here."   
  
"Why?"   
  
The eyes became sad. "I have lived so many short lives that I feel as though I have always been here… waiting for the next one when I may emerge for just a little while. The universe is such a beautiful place… And I get to spend so little time in it…" Tears welled in her eyes and the slowly slipped down her perfect, porcelain cheeks. "But when I do emerge, I usually have to destroy it… Do you know how painful that is? To destroy the beauty around you? All I want now is to die… to rest in peace… these mockeries of living that I am forced into are too painful… I nearly killed my best friend this last time…"   
  
Compassion filled him and in an instant he was beside her, taking off his cloak and slipping it around her thin shoulders. She stared at him, startled at this random act of kindness. "It is a sad fact of life that people destroy the beauty around them. You don't deserve to suffer anymore."   
  
"But- but what can-" she whispered, her eyes locked on his face.   
  
"I want to help you, Hotaru," he whispered, his lips gently brushing hers.   
  
_   
  
The darkness fell away all too soon. He found himself standing in the children's wing again, one hand on her tiny back. She slept peacefully, like any other child would. But she was so much more, he knew. With a determined look, he smoother the downy sprinkling of hair on her forehead and laid one finger there.   
  
He had never used his power this way before. To help something to life rather than death. White light glowed where they touched and his power flowed into her small form. He had waited for so long now… He wouldn't have to wait much longer now.   
  
On his way out of the hospital, he brushed against someone. He ignored them and continued to walk hurriedly away. He couldn't bear being near her anymore. The temptation and his impotence to give in was killing him.   
  
The two women stared after him, his dark cloak billowing out behind him. "Who do you suppose that was?"   
  
"Dunno. Unusual dress."   
  
"Says you," Michelle poked her friend and lover in the ribs. "Come on, we need to see how Hotaru and the professor are doing."   
  
"You're the boss," Amara shrugged and put an arm around Michelle's waist, leading her to the elevator.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Upstairs in the bathroom, Heero turned the water on full blast. He let the steam fog up the mirror and window, not wanting to see himself as he stripped down. On second thought, he pulled back the curtain on the high window, letting the sun shine down on his upturned face. It had been so long since he had just enjoyed the sunlight… living with a bunch of vampires could do that to you. Course, the stupid morons weren't even sure if they DID burst into flames and turn to ash in the sunlight. Though he couldn't really blame them for not wanting to give it a try. He wasn't about to shoot himself with a silver bullet to see if that worked, either.   
  
He stepped into the stream of hot water and sighed, leaning against the relatively cool and moist tile. He winced a little as his wounds reminded him of their presence. Gingerly, he fingered a slash on his arm, blood seeping through the bandage. He'd have to redo them all anyway. He took the time to get clean, rubbing as hard as he could to get the dirt and blood off him, but he could still smell it. He could still smell her. He could still smell his own sweat from the battle, mixing with hers. But he could still smell HER, damnit…   
  
He finally gave up scrubbing. He was only irritating the cuts all over his body. He winced as he sat down in the shower, closing the plug to let the water collect and turn it into a bath. He leaned back against the wall and tried to relax, but his thoughts kept wandering.   
  
Mina… His memories were so befuddled… he had sense her presence and somehow thought she was a threat. She was so brave though, even his wolf form had recognized that. She had stood against him despite her obvious fear. And she was excellent with her blade. He wouldn't want to end up on the wrong side of THAT again.   
  
His thoughts shifted then, remembering the feel of gentle fingers against his skin. Hands cool from the water she used to expertly and kindly bandage his wounds. The slight blush that had come to her cheeks at something Mina had said. Her pure sweetness that radiated from her.   
  
He couldn't possibly be with Mina. His face burned with embarrassment. He would feel ashamed every moment he was with her, knowing that he had tried to kill her. Why had he agreed to lunch today, anyway? Maybe he could call it off… Maybe he could convince her that he was ill somehow… But- if he broke off contact with Mina, would he ever see the serene water goddess again?   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	11. Eleventh Chapter: fluff! sap! and not a ...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Eleven: fluff! sap! and not a single qts answered! read on!   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
IX   
  
_Only a few weeks ago…_   
  
The little girl wandered the house, peering curiously at everything. She was dressed in only her underwear, like a pale, thin slip that didn't quite reach her knees. She peered at the tall bookshelves but saw nothing new or particularly interesting there. Disappointed, she turned her energies towards the kitchen.   
  
KASHANK! KRASH! BAM!   
  
Setsuna cringed and then slumped at her computer, feeling completely overworked. "It's the kitchen… Just when I thought she calmed down. 'Try not to hurt yourself until they come home…'" she muttered forlornly, tiredly getting up to see what the matter was.   
  
The plates had been so pretty- Hotaru knelt in the middle of the floor, crying. The flying china had cut into her arm, making it sting and bleed. She wept for several minutes, then quietly stopped. Her arm had healed.   
  
"We're home--!"   
  
"Gosh it's hot! This summer's been nuts!"   
  
Tears forgotten, the small girl dashed down the hallway to greet them. "Hi Amara!" she cried sweetly. "Let's play the game we played yesterday!"   
  
"Today's violin practice with Michelle," Amara chided gently.   
  
"What!?" Hotaru protested.   
  
"Hush! Go and get changed!"   
  
Michelle came up behind them and put down the things she had been carrying. "…there it goes. There go my Royal Copenhagen dishes…"   
  
Setsuna leaned in the doorway. "She was quiet, reading a book and then…"   
  
Michelle quickly got over her anger and shock. "I don't blame her. She's already done with all the books in the shelves. The other day she started reciting William Blake's poems!! My jaw dropped." She said, kneeling to pick up the shards.   
  
"-I know," Setsune murmured. "She's growing up so fast, I can hardly keep up."   
  
Amara smiled and watched as Hotaru came running back into the room with a plaid dress, asking for Michelle's help in getting it on. "Everyday's like a dream."   
  
"I know," Michelle agreed. "This much growth in just six months… Every morning I wake up to a bigger surprise."   
  
It had been six months since their great battle against the Heartsnatchers had ended. Now the four of them, the seemingly former Outer Senshi, lived together here peacefully. They had taken Hotaru in when there was no one else to care for her. She had been only a baby then. But how she had grown… In six weeks she had more of the appearance of six years. She read voraciously and seemed wise beyond her years. Yet within her was an old soul.   
  
What could have started this rapid growth? For a reawakening, it would not have been necessary… Only a few days later Hotaru made the leap from six year old to thirteen year old, and Sailor Saturn. She could easily have done the same from a baby.   
  
So why?   
  
Only one man knew the answer. Whenever he felt a tug on his mind, he knew it was her. Another growth spurt or perhaps another quick healing. He hadn't wanted to wait for her to grow up again. Was it selfish? Yes, perhaps it was. But he burned for her like nothing he had ever known.   
  
It was thus a complete shock to him when she made the leap from child to senshi in a matter of minutes, severing the mental link between them, perhaps, forever.   
  
~~*~%*%~*~~   
  
"Where were you last night?!" Mrs. Aino screamed as Mina let herself in. She cringed at the tone. She had wanted to slip upstairs unnoticed if possible. This would only delay her.   
  
"I'm not dead so you don't have to worry," Mina said coldly, kicking off her shoes. "Or maybe that would make it easier on you, hm?"   
  
"I am your MOTHER, Minako! Until you turn eighteen you are under my protection-"   
  
"Control, you mean!" Mina glared at her, having mounted only the first three steps. An icy staring match began. Mina was the first to break it. Her back hurt and she didn't have time to waste arguing with someone who would never listen. "I'm going to shower and then I'm going out again."   
  
"Again!? You absolutely will not! After the stunt you pulled last night, I don't think so! You are GROUNDED, Minako! Do you hear me?" she called up the stairs after Mina angrily. "GROUNDED. You're not setting out of this house for a month!"   
  
Mina rolled her eyes and refused to listen anymore. Her mother was irrational at best. She could always sneak out if she needed to. She ignored the rest of her mother's angry words and proceeded straight to the shower.   
  
"Mina?" The white cat on her bed sat up in time to watch the door slam behind her. He padded over and pressed an ear to the door. "Mina are you alright? Where were you last night?"   
  
"Go away, Artemis!" her strangled voice yelled back.   
  
"Mina?" the white cat's whiskers drooped a bit. From inside, her choked sobs echoed. Too much. Way too much…   
  
She let the water run nice and hot, the better to mix with her hot, salty tears. So much… All in the last twenty four hours… It had been only yesterday that they had sat around a small table in a club, celebrating Ami's birthday. Or-? No it couldn't have been yesterday… Perhaps the day before? She felt so confused. The part of her mind that was still functioning made the diagnosis; shock. What she really needed was to go to bed and sleep for a few hours but she couldn't do that. She needed to meet with this werewolf, didn't she?   
  
"Mina?"   
  
She had finally finished washing out the grime from last night. She forced a weak smile on her face as she opened the door. "Hi, Artemis."   
  
"Mina, what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing… I just-" her eyes widened. "Oh my god…"   
  
"What? What!?"   
  
"I'm meeting a guy for lunch in less than an hour- Artemis, help me!" she dashed into her bedroom, clutching the towel around herself tightly. She threw open her closet and started throwing clothes around. "What am I going to wear?!"   
  
Artemis sweatdropped. "Eh heh… she's fine, obviously…"   
  
"You're not helping, Artemis! Which do you think? The blue or the green? Um, maybe the red instead… And my hair's an absolute WRECK! WHY did I have to spend so much time at Ami's last night?! Where's my lip gloss!? Where is my lipgloss?! Artemis!!!!!"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow at his friends when he came downstairs. They continued to stuff- crackers? Into their mouths, ignoring him as he pulled on a t-shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking at them quizzically.   
  
The four vampires stopped, turning awkwardly to look at him.   
  
"Hey, Heero," Duo mumbled around a mouthful of crackers. He swallowed and continued. "What's up?"   
  
"I'm going out to lunch," he said, still staring at them and the crumbly mess they had made.   
  
Their eyes lit and they exchanged eager glances. "Lunch?" Trowa smiled, and the same smile spread to the other three. "Let's order in!"   
  
"Pizza!"   
  
"Chinese!"   
  
"Pizza!"   
  
"Maxwell no baka- Chinese!"   
  
"No, Pizza! With extra cheese and pepperoni and onions and-"   
  
"Uh, I'll leave you to that," Heero backed away slowly. "I shouldn't be back late- bye!" he left quickly, shaking his head. Vampires. WEIRD creatures, if you asked him. Wolves at least were sensible. He sighed then and slouched a little. Every wolf but him it seemed. Making lunch dates with girls he'd almost accidentally murdered in the woods while-   
  
Something sitting on a bush to his right chattered. He sneered at the squirrel. It continued to chatter and mock him, jumping out of reach when he swatted at it. He glared at it, sighed, and continued to the park. Damn squirrels… Just wait until the next full moon…   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	12. Twelfth Chapter: a charming little bistr...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Twelve: a charming little bistro...o.O   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XII   
  
"Oh, good one, Mina," she muttered irritably, looking around her again. All that met her view were trees and bushes and the occasional chipmunk. "Go ahead and make plans with a werewolf at midnight and don't even bother to get more specific than 'the park'. I mean, it could be any park, right?" she peered down the gravel path again. Maybe she should get closer to- to where-   
  
She stared uneasily at the path she had taken last night. The one that had lead her deeper into the trees and danger. It seemed like a logical place to go but…   
  
"Mina?" He stood several feet away in jeans and t-shirt. It seemed he had had the same easy thoughts she had.   
  
"Heero," she replied in kind; the same aloof, casual tone. She felt anything but casual. 'Why is my heart pounding? Fear?' Somehow she knew that wasn't it.   
  
"There're cops swarming all over there," he said, indicating the clearing where they had… met.   
  
"What?" Mina blinked.   
  
"I walked by there. Someone must have found the… evidence. They've blocked it off and anything."   
  
Mina felt like swearing and nearly did. "Just great. Let's not hang around then, huh?"   
  
"Right behind you." They took yet another path, one that lead in the opposite direction to where they had been last night. "So- where do you want to go?"   
  
"Um, anywhere's ok," she shot him a sideways glance. He was tall. What!? Why did THAT matter!? "I really just wanted the chance to talk to you."   
  
"Hn," was what it sounded like. They continued to walk in silence.   
  
"Um, I know this little café my friends and I go to a lot. They have good food there and it's really not too expensive," she suggested, afraid to look at him again, but also afraid to not look and show she was scared. Finally she looked, and sucked in a quick breath. He was looking directly at her. Those blue eyes really were amazing.   
  
"Sounds good."   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Raye stared at Chad in utter amazement. For once, she was speechless. "You want me to what?"   
  
"Come with me? Please?" he begged, already on his knees.   
  
"No way."   
  
"PLEASE!??!" he pleaded, eyes visible and saucer-wide under the mat of hair. "It's my first day and I still don't know my way around the city very well- you've lived here almost all your life, haven't you? I need someone who knows the roads!"   
  
"Chad, you shouldn't have taken the job if you couldn't handle it!" she scolded, arms folded across her chest. Summer vacation was giving them WAY too much free time.   
  
"PLEASE!? I'll do anything!"   
  
She eyed the polyester uniform in repulsion. Finally she sighed and dropped her head and arms in defeat. "I suppose so…"   
  
"YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he leapt to his feet and hugged her.   
  
"Gah! Let me go, you big dummy or I won't do it! And I'm not getting out of the car. And I am NOT wearing the uniform, ok? Cha-ad!" And so Raye Hino embarked on the journey of the common delivery boy.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
AN: Aw, come ON! I was feeling bad that she had barely been in the story at all… Now I'm happy again. We can work on Lita later, gomen.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Mina sipped delicately at her drink, careful not to slurp. Her stomach was jumping every which way, the traitor. She surreptitiously took another glance at Heero as he studied the menu. She had to admit it- was cute. Ok, more than cute. Very, very, good looking might be more like it. She quickly looked away and out the window, feeling his eyes on her, almost making her shiver again, though not in a bad way. Somehow the reminder that he wasn't human wasn't working.   
  
Heero took the chance to study her carefully, trying very hard not to be obvious about it. He fumbled as he turned the menu over. 'Stupid.' He thought, growing more and more impatient with himself. He felt like a complete klutz. He'd been more clumsy in the last half hour than he'd ever been in his life before. Why?   
  
He had to admit that there was something appealing about her. 'Grace' seemed to be the word he was looking for. It was gracefully that her golden hair cascaded around her shoulders, gracefully that she cupped the chilled glass between her slim fingers, gracefully that she turned her head ever so slightly to look out the window. But their was sadness in her deep blue eyes, as though she didn't know that she possessed such poise. As though she were just waiting to make an inevitable mistake.   
  
"Have you decided?"   
  
Heero jumped, knocking over his glass and sending it's contents splashing across the table top. The waitress and Mina stared for a moment before the waitress immediately went to get something to wipe it up with.   
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered futilely, dabbing at the water with his flimsy napkin. "It was my mistake-" his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Something inside him cringed. Despite himself, he'd kind of wanted to impress her.   
  
Another hand mopping up the pool of water made him look up. Mina smiled then. "Here, let me, I'm a real klutz and so are my friends- we know a lot about this," something in her eyes twinkled merrily.   
  
He stared back at her, not knowing what to say. His jaw worked a little but no sounds came out. The moment was broken abruptly as the waitress moved in with a large towel to soak up the water.   
  
"I'll get you another table, how's that?"   
  
"Oh, thank you," Mina smiled at her amicably.   
  
Numbly, Heero followed her lead to a drier table. The waitress took their orders and left, still apologizing, though Heero knew it had been his fault. 'Stupid. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have come here. No- I should have come here ages ago. I don't know anything about this world and now I'm making a complete fool of myself.'   
  
Mina was staring at him. He blinked, more than a little startled. She tilted her head to the side. "Do you… get out often?"   
  
"No, not really," he could feel himself flushing. His only hope was that his tan would hide it enough that she wouldn't notice.   
  
That seemed to satisfy her and she didn't ask anymore questions. "So. How long have you lived around here?"   
  
"Not long. We move around a lot. It's only been a few months here."   
  
"We?"   
  
"My- friends and I."   
  
She nodded and they both didn't speak until the waitress had placed their plates down and left. She began again awkwardly. "I feel like I'm giving you the Spanish Inquisition…"   
  
"No, no I agreed to this," he said, resolving himself to it firmly as he spoke. "Go ahead. Ask me anything. I can't guarantee that I'll answer, but I'll try."   
  
"Thank you… I just," she bit her lip. Damn, did he realize that he was this good looking? He seemed to have a natural confidence, if only he'd use it. The Love Goddess in her pitied him and wanted to reach out to him, to show him that he didn't need to be so self conscious. 'Wait a minute. Self conscious? Around ME? Get over yourself, Mina…' "I would really like to know about you. I'm really curious. I've never met anyone like you and I don't know anyone who has. Or even heard of anyone meeting someone like you."   
  
"Like me? You mean a Shapechanger?"   
  
"Is that what you call yourself?"   
  
He shrugged and leaned back, seeming to finally be relaxing a little. Perhaps having the food there to distract them from each other was working. "It's one name. Shapeshifter is another. Humans give names to things, even when they don't totally understand them."   
  
"Are you not human then?" she asked quietly.   
  
He gave that pause. "I don't really know."   
  
"Is everything ok, kids?" the waitress came by again.   
  
"Yes, we're fine, thanks," Mina smiled to her and waited for her to go again. "What do you do all day?"   
  
He flushed, a little embarrassed. "And all night, you mean?"   
  
She flushed in return, the rosy color adding to her features. "Well- not in so many words maybe," she mumbled.   
  
"I- live with my friends," he said honestly, studying his plate instead of her. "There's not really much I can do. I guess I COULD move among normal humans but… It's not just at night that I'm affected. If the full moon hangs in the sky and it's light touches me, then I change whether I like it or not."   
  
"Can you change at any other time?" she asked, really interested now. It sounded as though there was truth to some of the urban legends.   
  
"I CAN," he admitted. Then he turned his intense blue eyes on her. "But why would I want to?"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	13. Thirteenth Chapter: the fabled thirteen?...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Thirteen: the fabled thirteen? ummmm...   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XIII   
  
"Chad will you PEASE watch the road!?" Raye covered her face in her hands as the car careened down the road.   
  
"Uh, gomen Raye-sama but- Hey, woah! Where did that lamp come from!?"   
  
"I'm going to die in this car," Raye slid down in her seat. Suddenly a sign caught her eye. "Chad! Turn! Left! Now!" she reached over and got them through the corner safely.   
  
"Gomen and Arigato, Raye-sama," Chad mumbled sheepishly.   
  
"Keep driving," she snapped. "One more right turn and then we'll have to look out for the house, alright?"   
  
"Hai, Raye-sama…"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
'Breathe, Mina, breathe-' She suppressed the shivers running up and down her spine. His eyes were INTENSE. "I see your point," she said feebly.   
  
"Do you mind if I- ask you some things in return?" he asked, surprising her.   
  
"Sure, go ahead, it's only fair."   
  
"You… go to school, right?"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"What's it like?" his eyes were large and pleading.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
"Number nine… number eleven…" Raye counted off the numbers on the mailboxes.   
  
Chad was openly gawking. They had found their way into one of the most posh neighborhoods in town. And the houses were HUGE.   
  
"Number thirteen… Chad, it's this one," she tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. (AN: Oh, cliché, Lady… *silly grin*)   
  
"Uh, right," he inched his way up the palatial driveway, still staring at everything. He stopped briefly at the foot of it. "Do you think we need to buzz in or something?" he whispered.   
  
Raye rolled her eyes. "Does it look like we do? They ordered sub sandwiches just like anybody else- I'm sure they're expecting us. Now will you DRIVE at something faster than a snail's pace, please!?"   
  
Chad sped up a little but quickly slowed down again. Even Raye found herself a bit awed as they drove past a perfectly manicured lawn complete with three large fountains. The flowerbeds were equally trim and, frankly, were glorious. Finally they made it to the top of the driveway and parked. "Um, Raye?"   
  
"WHAT, Chad?"   
  
"Um, I know you said you wouldn't and that I promised you wouldn't have to but… well… this is a REALLY big order and…"   
  
Raye sighed. "Fine, I'll help you take the food to the door…"   
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, Raye-sama!" Chad half-bowed to her as they both got out of the front of the car.   
  
Raye rolled her eyes and opened the backseat. She stared. "All this- is- for this one order?" she blinked at him.   
  
"Hai."   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
(AN: Ok, like we all didn't see this coming a mile away…)   
  
"Wu-man you CAN'T order sushi! They don't deliver!"   
  
"Do not call me that, Maxwell no baka! They DO deliver! I saw a place on Elm that advertised that they did!"   
  
"Wufei, that place closed months ago!"   
  
"It did not!"   
  
"Did too!"   
  
"Did not!"   
  
"Did too!"   
  
"INJUSTICE!"   
  
Trowa and Quatre sighed and turned the volume on the TV up.   
  
"You did order something, right?" Quatre pleaded.   
  
Trowa nodded. "It should be here in the next ten minutes. And if they don't like it then too bad." Quatre nodded his firm agreement and they both tried to concentrate on the commercials again.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Chad struggled under the weight of the bags, since of course, he had had to take the heavier ones. He staggered up the porch steps, glad that it was shaded by an overhang and rang the bell.   
  
Raye neatly walked up the steps, no longer happy that she had foolishly come out in heeled sandals.   
  
They both frowned in confusion and exchanged glances as a wild call could be heard clearly from inside: "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"   
  
"MAXWELL NO BAKA!"   
  
The door opened and a very harried looking blond boy opened the door. "Yes? Please tell me you're the delivery people…"   
  
"Uh, is this 13 Everheld Way?" Chad consulted the order.   
  
"Hai, oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" the blond looked relieved. "Trowa!" he called. "It's here!"   
  
"FOOOOD! FOODFOODFOOD!"   
  
"Maxwell will you SHUT UP!"   
  
Raye frowned. That voice sounded familiar…   
  
A taller boy with light brown hair that covered half of his face came to the door. "I'll take those Miss," he smiled at Raye.   
  
She blushed and handed the bag of food over to him, taking the other bags from Chad so he could take the money the blond held out.   
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"   
  
"MAXWELL!"   
  
Something large and black, trailing something like a chestnut colored tail sailed into the two boys from behind. "Yes! Food!" he grabbed one of the bags from the brunette. Still hanging onto them, he peered inside. "You got hoagies?!"   
  
The brunette glared at him. "You don't have to eat it, you know."   
  
"No way, this is sugoi! Thanks, T-man!" the baka grinned. The grin abruptly stopped. "ITAI!" he cried as something yanked on his ear.   
  
"Maxwell will you stop behaving like such a crazy fool!"   
  
Raye blinked rapidly and gasped. "Wufei!?"   
  
The four in the doorway froze, Quatre still looking for bills smaller than 100's, Trowa trying to gather up all six bags, Duo hanging from them both, suspended in midair, as his ear was held in a very awkward position by Wufei.   
  
"Heh heh- Hey, beautiful!" Duo grinned.   
  
"Baka," Wufei snapped, dropping the ear and sending Duo off balance. He ignored the vampire's howl of pain as he crashed to the floor, Trowa, Quatre and Chad peering at him curiously. Wufei moved past them all, straightening his clothes, trying to appear dignified. "Hello, Raye."   
  
"Uh, hi," she stammered.   
  
"Owie…" Duo muttered, rubbing his sore spots. "You're MEAN, Wufei!"   
  
Trowa sighed. "Duo, help me bring the food inside."   
  
"But Wu was MEAN to me-"   
  
"NOW, Duo." The braided baka continued to mutter and grumble but did as asked.   
  
Raye ignored the look Chad was giving her and tried to smile brightly. "It's nice to see you again, Wufei."   
  
"It's VERY nice to see you again, Raye," he said huskily.   
  
She could feel herself turning pink and stammered, not really sure what to say.   
  
Quatre paused in his counting to give Wufei an odd look. "There you go," he handed the money to Chad, generous tip included, feeling embarrassed over the antics of his friends.   
  
"Thanks a lot, man," Chad said, counting it quickly. "Yo, Raye, we gotta book it." He said pointedly, not liking the way she was looking at this Chinese guy or worse- the way he was looking at HER. "Raye- Raye!"   
  
"Huh?" she seemed to snap out of a dreamy trance. "Oh, right. Um, it was great seeing you, Wufei. Saturday, right?"   
  
"Hai," he nodded. "See you then."   
  
She waved giddily all the way to the car and Chad had to shove her into the seat. She continued to wave as they pulled away, smiling stupidly.   
  
"What was THAT all about?" Trowa asked as Quatre pulled the door closed.   
  
"What was what about, Barton?" Wufei said nonchalantly, actually looking a bit full of himself.   
  
"Wu-man's got a girlfriend! Wu-man's got a girlfriend!" Duo sang from the kitchen.   
  
"DUO NO BAKA!" Wufei's composure evaporated and he ran into the kitchen to do some bodily harm to the baka. "Stop that or I'll shove you out into the sunlight!"   
  
"Eep!" Duo flung the kitchen door closed and locked it. "MWAHAHAHAHA! Shinigami lives!"   
  
"I have a headache…" Trowa sighed.   
  
Quatre could feel one coming on as well. "Isn't all the food already in the kitchen?"   
  
That gave the other two pause.   
  
"DUO!!!!!"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	14. Fourteenth Chapter: why did I bother wit...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Fourteen: why do I bother with a word like 'normal'?   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XIV   
  
"You… go to school, right?"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"What's it like?" his eyes were large and pleading.   
  
For a moment Mina wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. "Wha- what is school like?"   
  
"Yeah. What's it like to be with other people all day? Other- NORMAL people," he seemed hungry for the knowledge.   
  
"Not as great as you'd think," she said honestly. "You know… this is silly- I'm sure there must be a way for you to enroll at my high school!"   
  
"What?" he stared at her.   
  
"Sure! There must be! The moon's only full three days in the month, right?" Her mind was working faster and faster now. She instinctively knew the patterns of the moon… they had been engraved in her brain for millennia. "Heero, think about it," she said excitedly. "You could enroll. Be a student. Live a normal life- even if only for less than a month. What do you say?"   
  
He was staring at her, wide-eyed. Could she- could she- be serious? His heart was thundering in his chest. Was it really possible? Could he actually do this? "But- but I barely know anything- I'd never fit in-"   
  
"What's the capital of Austria?" she asked, startling him.   
  
He stared at her. "V- Vienna, why what does that-"   
  
"When did man first land on the Moon?"   
  
"N-Nineteen-Sixty-Nine-"   
  
"Who was England's Lord High Protector?"   
  
"O-Oliver Cromwell-"   
  
"What's the square root of 49?"   
  
"7, Mina what does this have to do with anything?" he snapped, ending her barrage of questions.   
  
"You'll do fine," she smiled. "Besides, Ami's a brain- she helps us all study, she could easily help you, too."   
  
Ami… Cool hands, gently bandaging his wounds, blues eyes able to spare him a smile… "I'll do it."   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Silence pervaded the Winner mansion… No, not total silence… there was the rustle of wrappers every so often… and munching noises…   
  
The four vampires sat around the dining room table at last, the first time they had ever done so. They were in ecstasy, taking their time to savor the food. There were no words to possibly describe the awesome sensations coming from their mouths now.   
  
Heero entered the house, instantly going on alert when he heard almost nothing from his comrades. Stealthily, he slipped in, investigating each room as he went. Whoever was in would pa-   
  
"What are you guys doing?" he blinked, finally coming upon them in the dusty dining room.   
  
Four happy faces turned to him, smiling.   
  
"Oookay, I don't want to know."   
  
"Here, Heero, sit," Quatre was polite enough to offer him a chair.   
  
Heero did so warily. "Are you four alright?"   
  
"This food is the BEST thing I have EVER tasted," Duo sighed contentedly.   
  
"They're just cold cuts…" Heero gave them all odd looks.   
  
"No, they are FOOD," Wufei corrected him. "Real FOOD."   
  
Trowa nodded in agreement.   
  
"Right… If any of you bloodsuckers care, I have an announcement," Heero said, wisely standing again.   
  
"You brought us more food!?" Duo cried, hope in his large blue eyes.   
  
"Nope. I, am going to school."   
  
"You're what?"   
  
"You're who?"   
  
"You're why?"   
  
"You're when?"   
  
"School. You know- be normal. And not one of you can do anything about it," Heero grinned, holding up the documents he and Mina had gotten on the way home.   
  
They stared at him. Then dropped their food to chase him upstairs.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Mina peered in the front door, looking for her mother. She heaved a sigh of relief and carefully stepped inside. Her mother wasn't home.   
  
"Minako!"   
  
Mina cringed. She turned slowly to see a very angry little while cat. "Well, hello to you, too."   
  
"So how'd your date go?"   
  
"It was NOT a date!" Mina said huffily, heading upstairs.   
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say- yeow!" he neatly dodged her handbag by a few inches and leapt up onto her bed. "You don't have to throw things, you know!"   
  
"Well you don't have to go nosing into my love life!" she glared at him, letting her hair down. "Not that this had anything to do with love of course- it was business. Strictly business."   
  
"Yeah right."   
  
"Are you TRYING to be annoying?" she turned to glare at the cat.   
  
He ignored her. "What business? Sailor stuff?"   
  
"No… private business. Nobody else needs to know," she said carefully.   
  
"Which means that everyone should know because you're probably in way over your head- does this have something to do with where you were all last night?"   
  
"We're going to have a new student tomorrow," she said, seemingly changing the subject.   
  
"How would you know-?"   
  
"Ooh, that reminds me! I need to call Ami! He's going to have to start studying with us immediately so he can catch up-" Mina ignored the stunned look on Artemis's face and went to find a phone.   
  
"HE!?!?"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Raye stumbled into her room and flopped down on her bed. It had been a long, hard, terrifying day… She was certain a good ten years had been knocked off her life. "I am NEVER getting in a car with Chad AGAIN…"   
  
Someone knocked on the doorframe. "Raye?" her grandfather poked his head in. "Some of your friends are here to see you."   
  
Raye groaned. The meeting. She'd totally forgotten about the meeting… "Tell them to come in here."   
  
"Whatever you say…"   
  
"Raye-chan!" Bunny was the first to bound into the room. "Hey, what's up? Nani? Why are you lying on your bed like that?" The others slowly came up behind her, also peering at the prone Raye.   
  
"Chad tried to kill me in his car today…"   
  
"Oh," they chorused.   
  
Mina was the first to take a seat in a chair nearby. "Are you ok, Raye?"   
  
"I'll live… give me ten minutes…"   
  
"How come when I ask for ten minutes nobody listens to ME?" Bunny complained, also taking a seat, following the example of the others.   
  
"Because all you ever DO is ask for ten more minutes to sleep," Lita reminded her gently, smiling when Bunny stuck her tongue out at her.   
  
"A little order, please?" Ami raised an eyebrow. They all turned to look at her, Raye slowly pulling herself around. "We do have something important to discuss."   
  
Mina fiddled with the hem on her sweater. "Well…"   
  
"Mina actually got a date!" Artemis poked his head out of the cat-carrying basket.   
  
"Oh my god! Mina, you did!?" Bunny gasped. "How come you didn't tell US!?"   
  
"Way to go, Mina!" Lita cheered.   
  
"Artemis, you stupid feline, I'll use your pelt as a foot blanket!" Mina raged, reaching for the madly chuckling cat.   
  
"Oi, can everyone PLEASE keep it down?" Raye pleaded. "Not that I'm not happy for you, Mina but I've got a real migraine here…"   
  
"If everyone will just calm down-" Ami began.   
  
"Mi-chan!" Bunny continued to whine. "We're your friends! You're supposed to tell us these things!"   
  
"I did NOT have a date!" Mina yelled, bringing quiet to the room.   
  
"Nope, she had two!" Artemis cackled, not caring that to do so meant putting his life on the line.   
  
"Why you little-!" Mina leapt for him but he ran under Raye's bed.   
  
"TWO!? Mina how long has this been going on!?"   
  
"Mina are you having an affair or something?!"   
  
"Oof! Get that stupid cat out from under my bed!"   
  
"ARTEMIS!"   
  
"Wahahahahahaha!"   
  
"Oi…" Ami sighed and put her head in her hands. Luna padded in, looking at the yelling group of mad teenagers oddly. "Don't worry about it," she told the dark cat. "It's just- *sigh*- another normal meeting…"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Heero sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to ignore all the loud banging and scuffling at his door. He'd known it would be dangerous to dangle that in front of them…   
  
"Yuy! Let us in!"   
  
"Maybe if we all just calmed down a little, and tried to talk this through…"   
  
"Aw, come on, talking never solved anything, Q…"   
  
"…"   
  
"Maxwell, move your big ass, so I can knock down the door!"   
  
"Iie! I'M going to knock down the door! Me and my kick-ass scythe, see?!"   
  
"Duo! Watch where you point that thing!"   
  
"Allah preserve us…"   
  
"MAXWELL!"   
  
Heero sighed again. His own stupid mistake. He looked at the papers in his hand and smiled though. Tomorrow would be different. Because tomorrow would be NORMAL.   
  
"Winner, would you stop whining and get the damn skeleton key or something!?"   
  
"Aw, now look what you've done, Wu- you got Quatre all upset!"   
  
"Alright this is starting to get out of-"   
  
CRASH.   
  
"-hand… I give up…"   
  
"Hey, Trowa, where're you going?! Look, Wufei, you made Trowa leave, too!"   
  
"Shut up, Maxwell!"   
  
"Bite me!"   
  
"Gladly!"   
  
"We shouldn't be fighting like this- EEP!"   
  
Yup… this was just your typical abnormal day…   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	15. Fifteenth Chapter: *fond sniffle* his fi...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Fifteen: *fond sniffle* his first day at school... our widdle soldier's growing up...   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XV   
  
(AN: We'll just say they jumped to high school, eh? Easier that way…)   
  
Mina stopped at the street corner, ignoring the changing lights. She looked around her instead. She was very close to the ritzy part of town now and couldn't help feeling a tad uncomfortable. Even the slight bit of glamorous make-up she had applied couldn't make her feel up to par. Feeling agitated, her foot started to tap as she continued to look around. He'd better get here soon… She'd gotten up extra early today on purpose…   
  
Finally she spotted a tall, slim figure in the same school uniform she saw on boys everyday. She waved and trotted over. "Good morning, Heero."   
  
"'Morning," he smiled weakly.   
  
Mina's heart softened. He was nervous. She took his hand, continuing to smile widely. "Come on, I asked my friends to meet us outside the building before we get you checked in," she said, gently pulling him in the right direction, walking backwards so she could still face him.   
  
Heero's smile strengthened a little. "These the same friends you kept talking about yesterday?"   
  
"The very same! Although I have to warn you- Bunny may not be there- she has a tendency to oversleep." He laughed and they continued to walk to the school. When they were a block away, Mina squinted into the distance and then cried out happily. "Lita! Ami! Bunny! You're up! No way!" she skipped ahead to join her friends.   
  
Bunny yawned widely, still looking half asleep. "We had to get up early to pick my dad up… mom dropped me off…" she flopped onto Lita's shoulder. "Wake me when the first bell rings…"   
  
"Bunny," Ami rapped. "I thought you wanted to study more for your quiz!"   
  
"GAH!" Bunny stood bolt upright, awake. "Quiz? What quiz? Since when do we have a quiz!? What class?!"   
  
"The biology quiz," Lita said.   
  
"NOOOO! I totally forgot!" Bunny's eyes bugged out. "I'm gonna fail! Mom'll KILL me! Ami why didn't you call to remind me last night!?"   
  
"I did," Ami said impatiently. "The line was busy. You were gushing to Raye about that guy again, weren't you?" she accused.   
  
Bunny blushed slightly and she giggled nervously. "Eh heh… gomen, Ami-chan?"   
  
Mina turned, remembering Heero and she waved him over. "Come on, don't be shy," she pulled him over, smiling. "Everyone, this is Heero Yuy. He's transferring into our class. Heero, these are my friends; Lita, and Bunny- and you met Ami."   
  
"Hello," Lita and Ami both nodded, Ami looked shocked upon recognition.   
  
Bunny blinked and looked him up and down. He looked perfectly neat and respectable in his uniform, somehow managing to make it look good rather than tacky. Actually, all of him looked good. Something tickled the back of her mind. "Hi. Did you comb your hair this morning?"   
  
The others sweatdropped. Heero reached a self-conscious hand up to his always messy, yet not unattractive hair to smooth it down. It had virtually no effect. Bunny glared at Lita, rubbing her now sore foot.   
  
"Um, we should really get you signed in…" Mina quickly changed the subject. "We'll see you guys later. Come on, Heero," she guided him inside.   
  
He looked disturbed and stopped as they approached the main office. "Mina? Do I- look different?"   
  
She turned to face him. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Do I look- different- from other people? Other kids? Do I stick out?" he looked almost worried behind the impassive look he usually wore. His eyes searched hers for the truth.   
  
Mina kept her surprise hidden. He was usually so aloof- and here he was looking- well- rather vulnerable. Was this the same person who had leapt on her in the dark only the other night? She blinked. "No. No, you look like anybody else."   
  
"But- I AM different. I don't look like anybody here," he glanced around at the other students, who ignored them.   
  
"Heero- one thing you're going to notice- is that humans all look very, very different," she said gently. "No two are really exactly alike. You look fine."   
  
He still looked unconvinced, but he nodded. Was he- trusting her? He had never really trusted anyone before. He couldn't say that he… trusted the boys at the house. They were just rooming companions, people fate had thrown together in it's great game of toying with people's lives. Certainly he trusted none of them would murder him in his sleep, but they weren't really friends. But something told him that he could trust this girl. He had let her guide him this far… why stop now? He followed her into the office and went through the final stages of the registration process while she waited in a chair in the front. He stayed aware of her while he talked to the secretary at the desk, and felt better when they left the office together, heading the same way as they had the same class.   
  
They made it in just before the bell rang and Mina spoke to the teacher before going to her seat. From the fourth row, she winked and gave him the v-sign encouragingly as the teacher drew the class's attention.   
  
Bunny, sitting next to Mina, leaned over and whispered. "Where'd you find him? He's cute."   
  
"I thought you didn't like his hair," Mina said, inwardly glowing that Bunny thought he was nice.   
  
"I never said that," Bunny said. "Is he the one you've been dating without telling us?"   
  
"NO!" Mina hissed back, cheeks coloring.   
  
"Minako Aino?!"   
  
Mina jumped at the teacher's voice and the class snickered. "Gomen nesai, Smith-sama." She put her head to the desk in embarrassment as people continued to stare. The teacher droned on but Mina's head snapped up in time to hear-   
  
"We have a new student today. Please state your name."   
  
"Heero Yuy," he said clearly, though not overly loudly. All eyes were upon him and excited whisperings made their way up and down the aisles of students. His dark yet clear eyes seemed to dare anyone to mess with him, his stance showing that he was ready for anything if need be. Much of the whispering was awed, some a little fearful.   
  
"Please take your seat. On the other side of Minako, you know who she is." All eyes turned to focus on Mina, who flushed a little, as Heero took his seat. How did SHE know him? Rumors flew and the class began.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Mina was waiting for Heero outside his last class of the day. She looked just as fresh and bright as she had that morning, smiling cheerily.   
  
"Hey, Heero! How's your first day been?" she asked as they fell into step, heading for lunch and freedom.   
  
He seemed to be practically glowing, his eyes alight with excitement. "It's wonderful!" he breathed incredulously. "Everything is so interesting! All these questions finally answered! And the class discussions… it's awesome! Truly awesome!"   
  
Mina tried not to look too- well- weirded out. He was enjoying it and that was what was important. "Well you may think classes are good… but lunch time's even better."   
  
"Why?" he blinked at her, unable to believe there could be something better than finally learning what made seasons, or understanding the events in history that had inspired the many different art styles over the centuries. (AN: I know both of these things. Well most of the second one. Did you know that out of twenty Harvard graduates asked, not one knew the answer to the first? This is SAD, people. If you can tell me the CORRECT answer to why there are seasons, I'll put your name up at the start of the next chapter and see if I can scrounge up a nice graphic to email you. Something along the lines of 'Smarter than a Harvard Student'. ~_^ Won't that make a nice addition to your website?) He had had to miss lunch today, being dragged away by the guidance counselor, and Mina had spent the time with the girls, fielding questions.   
  
"Because you get to relax and have fun then," she said simply. "Tomorrow you can get to know my friends and we'll see about getting you some, eh?" He nodded.   
  
Mina walked Heero halfway home again, and spent it listening to him babble excitedly about his day. The people he had met, the things he had learned, the projects he had been assigned to work on- it was wonderful! She tried very hard to suppress her giggles at his enthusiasm and was sad to have to leave him to make her way home.   
  
Still smiling, she said, "Alright, alright, just remember- same time tomorrow morning, do as much of your homework as you can, and if you get stuck, just call me or Ami. Tomorrow's study session at Raye's and it ends at fourthirty. You got all that?"   
  
He nodded happily, then clasped both her hands in his, surprising her, and looked directly into her eyes. "Thank you, Mina," he said sincerely. "Thank you."   
  
Hot color slowly crept into her cheeks, her breathing shallow, as she became acutely aware of just how close they were standing and the feel of his skin on hers. "N-no problem," she stammered, wishing for all the world she had the guts to pull away, and at the same time that he would never let go. She swallowed hard, grateful that he didn't seem to notice. "Really. I need to get going though, so…" he relaxed his grip enough for her to wrench her hands back and she took firm hold of her bag, trying to hide her flusteredness. "I'll see you tomorrow, huh?" she smiled too brightly.   
  
Mention of another day at school brightened his face with another smile. "Yes. I'll see you, tomorrow, Mina!"   
  
She started backing away, waving, as he turned the corner towards home. She stumbled on the uneven sidewalk and leaned against a lamp-post, trying to steady her racing heart and uneven breath. "What's wrong with me?" she wondered aloud, swallowing again. "I should know better… I of all people should know better…"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	16. Sixteenth Chapter: revelation of- HIM! D...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Sixteen: revelation of- HIM! DUN NUH NUH!! *lightning crashes in the back*   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XVI   
  
The merest sliver of a moon hung in the sky, and the only reliable sources of light came from dim street lamps and the few cars that passed by. The windows of the few people who could afford lighting were too high up to do much for the vampire as he wandered the dark streets.   
  
Coolly, detached, he saw everything and missed nothing. His walk was easy, familiar, unworried and unhurried, very almost a stroll, his jaunt a slight sway, hands thrust in the pocket of a tired black jacket, long hair kept back in a braid, those his untamed bangs were allowed to lie in front of his face, only enhancing it's mysterious, sexy smoothness.   
  
(AN: Time out: Are my descriptions getting better or worse or what? I mean, do you people really like these or what? Do they really enhance the story and make it better or could you do with something quicker and easier? I mean, seriously, sometimes they sound cheesy even to me. But what do you guys think? And don't give me any of that crap about 'well, you're the author and you can write it any way you want so…' answers cuz that's NOT how authors improve. GAH and now I just broke the mood…Pardon me whilst I make tracks.)   
  
Blue eyes so deep they seemed purple in certain lights remained wary as they swept up and down the streets, looking for he knew not what. He wasn't hungry, that was for sure. After gorging on take-outs for the last five days, it would be impossible for anyone to still desire MORE to eat. So why was he wandering his favorite snacking haunts at three am? He mused to himself, eyes growing thoughtful as he walked. Perhaps it was the night that he missed. Perhaps it was the thrill of the hunt and, yes, there was something disgustingly satisfying about bringing down his prey.   
  
'What am I, a fucking lion?'   
  
'Better. I'm a vampire.'   
  
'Shut up.'   
  
He decided that it was the sudden break in routine that had drawn him back out to the city's streets, even if he had no real need to be here. It was a dismal part of town, this. Poverty reigned supreme over it's unfortunate residents and everything seemed dirty, everything neglected. But it was still one of his best hunting grounds.   
  
For some reason the thought made him uneasy and he pushed it away. Wistfully, his thoughts turned to the girl with blue hair and eyes who had haunted his dreams since he had met her. He could just imagine the feel of her cool, smooth skin under his fingertips, her soft, downy hair swirling about her face, see the graceful way she moved. He shook his head severely to clear it. Wryly, he smiled a little. 'Maybe Wufei's not such an idiot, after all'. He could see himself doing much the same that the Chinese boy was doing; pursuing the victim from curiosity rather than necessity.   
  
He passed an dark alleyway, not giving it an extra thought. Not until he heard the sound of a sword swiftly leaving it's sheath and a body whistling through the air towards him. Without needing to think about it, he ducked and turned, twisting away, and his attacker sailed harmlessly overhead. He remained crouched and ready, watching something wrapped in a black and purple cloak drop to the ground, it's sword drawn.   
  
The breeze kicked up and the cloak pulled away from her pale face, luminous purple eyes glaring at him beneath cropped black hair. He gaped at her thin form. "A GIRL?"   
  
She smiled grimly. Sometimes stereotypes were handy when they lead your opponent to underestimate you. Quick as lightning, she lunged at him, wooden sword aimed straight for his heart.   
  
He was quicker. Faster than the human eye could follow, he had grasped the sword's hilt and pulled it into the space he had been, sending her tumbling forward, off-balance. In an instant, he had her in a locked grip against him, both hands behind her back, the wooden sword clattering to the ground. He could smell her fear as her confused mind raced to catch up. Pulling her a little tighter, he whispered in her ear. "What's up, sweetheart? Why's a pretty little thing like you wandering around the dark side of town with a wooden katana?"   
  
She struggled in his grasp fruitlessly, her thin arms strong, but not strong enough. He truly had superhuman strength, even more than she. "My name is Hotaru, and I am going to kill you," she hissed.   
  
"Hotaru, huh?" he said lightly, tightening his grasp. To his not unpleasant surprise, he was having to work to hold her. "Sounds Japanese. What're you doing so far from home, little one?"   
  
She tried twisting out of his grasp and was firmly pulled back. "I have a higher purpose- I'm going to kill you and every little scum like you- you taint the Earth, you delinquent servants of mine."   
  
His voice was a deceptive purr, the muscles in his arms still having to strain to hold onto her, though it became a little more difficult every moment. "And just what do you know about me?" he whispered, knowing he sent shivers up her spine as he did so. A slight frown creased his forehead. Delinquent servants?   
  
She fought her body's traitorous reactions to the seductive, alluring power of the vampire, swallowing hard to try to keep her cool. "I know what you are. I know you're a vampire and don't deserve to live, killing innocent people and polluting and corrupting this planet-"   
  
His lips and warm breath tickled her ear, "Then you know you're in trouble." Inside, he fought to keep his anger in check. Humans understood nothing about vampires, they saw only the surface issue, they never thought to question that vampires had the same 'human' part to them. And all their righteous talk only served to stir up his guilty conscious.   
  
She swallowed again to try to wet her dry mouth, her breathing was harsh and uneven, and her body was reacting to his touch in ways she couldn't fight. She was indeed in trouble. Frantically, her mind like lead, too slow, she tried to think of one of the many back-up plans she had thought up. One made it through the haze and triumphantly, she smiled. "I think you ought to be watching out for yourself." Before he could ask what she meant, she had rammed them both backward, driving him into the corner of the building. While he was dazed and in pain, she flipped him over her shoulder, grabbing up her sword.   
  
"WOAH, oh, OW," Duo moaned, lying in the filth of the alley. His head hurt… His eyes widened as his upside down view of the world registered the sharp and pointy katana coming towards him, backed by the pale girl in the dark cloak. "HelLO!" he sat up just as it drove down into the ground and scrambled to his feet. "Hey, hey, watch it!"   
  
"I don't think so," she blocked his path with the sword.   
  
"Eh heh, yeah-" his mind worked quickly and he called on his innate vampire powers, mainly: the one that allowed him to move faster than the human eye could see. He darted to the side, then back and around her, drawing to a halt with a start as the katana materialized in his way, inches from slicing into the flesh of his stomach. "Yie! Oi, hey, watch it with that thing!"   
  
She grinned lethally. "Your kind will pay for disobeying," she swung the sword up to drive it into his heart.   
  
Something huge and heavy swung down from the top of the balcony, pushing into Hotaru and knocking her over with a cry, her katana skidding along the ground to get trapped in the grate of the sewer drain.   
  
Duo stared. "Well that wasn't odd." Taking a second look at his disabled hunter, he grinned cheekily at her and tipped an imaginary hat. "Sorry to fight and run, but I just don't have time to die tonight. So sorry, maybe we'll do this again sometime, huh? Not. SEE YA!" he dashed away down the dark streets, disappearing into the shadows.   
  
"What?! NO! COME BACK HERE!" Hotaru struggled to her feet, rage clouding her vision. He had escaped. He had escaped! No one escaped from HER! Not a filthy vampire that didn't deserve it's existence! Furiously, she slammed a fist into the side of the building, her tall, thin frame shaking. "Damn it! Damn it to Hell and gone!"   
  
A cool, calm, fresh voice made her turn. "They say a lewd vocabulary marks a lack of creativity."   
  
She whirled, reaching to her belt and her hand finding only the empty scabbard. Swearing again, she looked for it and found it stuck in the grate of the sewer drain, directly between herself and a tall man. Her anger disappeared in shocked half recognition as she stared at him. He looked back at her evenly, seeming completely unfazed. He stood a good six feet at least, his sandy hair pulled away from his face save a few strands that fell adorably into his face. He was dressed in black slacks and boots, with a white dress shirt in a style dating back to the 1800s, a dark cloak about his shoulders. Despite his odd dress, he did not seem out of place at all, instead seeming to make the place his own.   
  
He regarded her coolly, seeming to take in every detail of her young face. She suddenly had no doubt that he was older than she could imagine, though he looked to be no more twenty. All her instincts were screaming at her that this was a dangerous place to be, that if he wanted to, he could kill her before she had time to draw her next breath. She watched him cautiously, more than a little fearfully, and tried to calm her beating heart.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. Damn it, WHY did she have to drop her sword!?   
  
"My name is Treize," he said, coming forward. Instinctively, she pressed back against the wall, feeling foolish when he stopped before her katana. He examined it carefully, then reached out and with a single tug, pulled it free. He gave the length of the wooden blade the one-over, nodding appreciatively. "This is a very old sword. Finely made and still in good condition. What's it been treated with?"   
  
"A magic to aid it in it's pursuit of wretched hearts," she spat. Fear was making her foolish and she tried to regain her composure, but somehow couldn't. True terror struck as she realized why. Duo had set her body on fire, powerful, physical, sexual attraction. This Treize was turning her to jello with a single glance. Sexy was not the word. It attracted her more than she had ever imagined was possible and it scared her.   
  
He glanced at her skeptically. He held the katana like an expert, and stood amiably, watching her. "And who qualifies as a wretched heart, to you, Child of Destruction?"   
  
She stifled a gasp. How could he know the roots of her power? She had guessed long ago that he was a vampire, watching him talk, she expertly spotted the slightly larger than average canines that could slide out to do their deadly work in a second. "Anyone who has forsaken their conscience," she said boldly.   
  
He remained skeptical. "I doubt that is the definition of what you seek these days," he said mildly.   
  
"You're right. I seek a certain kind of wretched heart," she said, surprising herself. Her voice dropped to an angry hiss. "I'm trying to correct the mistakes of my past."   
  
"By killing innocents?" he laughed hoarsely. "Some retribution."   
  
"Vampires are not innocents!" she cried. "They escaped my care and use their powers to hurt the REAL innocents! They've forgotten the rules! They forgot the promises they swore to me!" she could feel tears burn at her eyes, serving to make her more upset. It hurt to admit these things. That she had let her guard drop. Had made a mistake. Her humiliation stung.   
  
"If they forgot, then you cannot blame those that came later for not knowing," he snapped sharply. She felt a wave of guilt, as though she were a child being reprimanded by a parent. He nodded at the street Duo had disappeared down. "You cannot kill those who do not know any better, to make up for the sins of their sires." His tone dropped. "Punish those who are truly at fault."   
  
"Like who?" she demanded. Her self-confidence had taken such a bashing that she was quickly reaching the point where she didn't care if she were hurt. "Are you suggesting I seek the ones who ran away so long ago? Huh. That was a millennia ago, pal. I doubt any of them still exist. I ask you again- like who?" she scoffed.   
  
"Like me," he said dangerously, lunging forward, the katana raised.   
  
On alert, she danced back, and back again, dodging his blade as he thrust at her again and again. Her natural instinct was to panic as he drove her back, until she remembered the extra weapon concealed in the folds of her cloak. She spun the collapsed glaive out to it's full length and obsidian met wood with a loud clang, the two forces straining against each other. "What are you doing?" she demanded, straining under his heavy weight.   
  
He forced down on the katana, leaning into the shiny black handle of the glaive. "The parents should not be responsible for the crimes of the child," he grunted, dancing the katana back and reaching it under the glaive. She desperately knocked it away, beginning a fruitless battle of trying to defend herself against his attacks, which became more and more difficult with each pass. "Futile feuds are begun over events that occurred hundreds and thousands of years ago. Innocents are merely those who are ignorant of too much to know how to protect themselves. Make the punishment fit the crime and, for the love of your precious ideals of right and wrong, place blame where it belongs!" he had backed her into a corner again.   
  
Staunchly, panting from the effort, she stood her ground, never once allowing her glaive to drop. She saw respect flicker in his eyes and she swallowed, standing a little taller. Her voice trembled more than she would have liked. "All vampires are guilty. And I will find each and every one of them and kill them, because there is no other way," she said, chest heaving, mouth dry.   
  
He let the katana clatter to the ground, stepping back a pace. She didn't move to attack him, only watching in confusion. "Then I'm very sorry for you."   
  
She laughed bitterly, hoarsely, unpleasantly. "I'm not the one to feel sorry for, pal," she lunged in with the glaive, ready to kill him then and there.   
  
Damn those vampires skills- he was standing on a fire escape overhanging the alley, laughing down at her as her too-sharp blade became imbedded in the wall of the building. She struggled to free it, feeling humiliated yet again and glared up at him. His amusement was unsurpassed. "I shall see you again, little wildcat."   
  
"The next time we meet will be the last, Treize!" she called angrily. "I will kill you! And every other vampire on this planet! Watch me, I will! I swear it!"   
  
He merely laughed again and took a flying leap upward, landing on the roof of one of the buildings that bordered the alley. "Until we meet again, wildcat!"   
  
He was infuriating! With a wordless cry of frustration, she yanked the glaive free and collapsed it, stuffing it back in the folds of her cloak. Muttering darkly, she picked up the katana, now filthy with dirt from the street. She would kill them. All of them. Treize, this little braided punk who had escaped her today, the whole nest of them she KNEW was here somewhere. She would get them all. And maybe then, she could make up for her sins.   
  
  
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	17. Seventeenth Chapter: mix 'em up style (-...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Seventeen: mix 'em up style (-_-*)   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XVII   
  
Duo let himself into the house, fumbling with the key and cursing his clumsiness. He was fairly certain that that maniac hadn't followed him, but how could he be sure? He locked the door firmly behind him and saw a light on in the kitchen. "Guys! Oi, Guys! Anybody care that I was nearly just KILLED?" he called loudly, making sure his voice reached upstairs as well.   
  
"Wha-?" Quatre blinked up from the coffee machine, Wufei sitting at the kitchen table sleepily.   
  
"Maxwell will you stop yelling like a maniac?" Wufei grumbled.   
  
"Pardon me, but I'm still sorta celebrating the fact that I am ALIVE rather than DEAD," Duo said sarcastically.   
  
"Why would you celebrate THAT?" Wufei snapped back. "I'd think it'd be the other way around."   
  
Duo opened his mouth to reply but Trowa came in, looking a little worn out, as though he had been trying to get some much needed sleep. He blinked at Duo and then went to get himself a mug. "I thought you were going out."   
  
"I did," Duo said smugly. "I was attacked by a crazy psycho-bitch with a wooden katana screaming about how she was gonna kill all vampires." The three of them stopped immediately and stared at him. He nodded. "Yes, we now see the gravity of the situation? Good, I'm glad my life means so much to you." He dropped into a chair, exhausted.   
  
"What happened? Are you alright?" Quatre asked worriedly.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Nearly got impaled on her jumbo toothpick, though."   
  
"You say she had a katana?" Wufei asked.   
  
Duo nodded. "Wooden and hard as a fucking rock. Looked really old. I mean, antique times ten kind of thing."   
  
"Interesting," Trowa said mildly, pouring coffee for those who wanted and taking a seat. "What did she look like?"   
  
"'Bout yeigh tall, thin, pretty, pale littlething with big black and purple eyes, hair short and black, sort of a severe Cleopatra cut, got in her eyes a lot," Duo elaborated. "She didn't look more'n nineteen, though."   
  
A shuffling noise in the doorway made them turn, to see Heero blinking in the harsh light. He squinted at them sleepily. "What in the hell is going on? I thought we had a deal- you let me sleep at night, I let you sleep during the day, yes? I have school in the morning, I need to sleep."   
  
"Someone nearly staked Maxwell. Pity they missed," Wufei chuckled at Duo's tired glare and took a sip of coffee.   
  
"Oh," Heero blinked mildly. "But he's not dead?"   
  
"No, he's not dead." Trowa confirmed.   
  
"So… do I need to be up or can I go back to sleep?"   
  
"No, no, don't worry about me," Duo said sarcastically, a little hurt. "I just had a SMALL brush with death-"   
  
"I thought you WERE death," Wufei smirked.   
  
Duo faked a sniffle. "I can see that no one cares about me. FINE, if that's the way you all feel- I just won't tell you about the psycho bitch out hunting us all. I'll just go up to bed and see if I help you when she pops out of an alley waving a big wood sword at YOU."   
  
"A vampire hunter?" Heero stared, coming fully awake. "A slayer? Are you serious?" he came to sit at the table with them.   
  
"Yup. Didn't call herself that, though, just kinda ranted on about how filthy and evil we were and how she was going to kill us for being bad servants or something," Duo fiddled with the elastic band at the end of his braid.   
  
"Bad servants?" Trowa frowned.   
  
"Were vampires ever anyone's servants?" Heero asked.   
  
"We really don't know," Wufei said grimly. "Clearly it's been a mistake for us to try to exist in ignorance. We should have sought out knowledge of ourselves long ago."   
  
"If we had, we would've known that we could eat human foods," Quatre pointed out. He sighed, clearly taking the weight of their mistake all on himself. "I should've pushed harder for us to do the research… it's not like I don't have the resources…"   
  
"Don't blame yourself, Quatre," Trowa sighed. "None of us knew."   
  
"Perhaps ignorance is the most dangerous state," Wufei murmured, giving them all pause.   
  
"It's not the knowing that causes problems, it's the not knowing," Duo quietly agreed.   
  
"So where do you go from here?" Heero looked to them all. "If you're looking to do research, I'm going to have to ask if you can keep an eye out of anything on werewolves as well. I can look at school, too. I'm in the same boat you all are, when it comes to being ignorant, though."   
  
"Thank you, Heero," Quatre nodded graciously. "We all need to help each other if we're going to survive." His compelling blue eyes passed around the table, looking at each of them until they gave their reluctant agreement. Together, maybe they could stand, but divided, they would surely fall.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Bunny wolfed down her lunch, as usual, oblivious to the conversation of Lita and Ami as they ate more calmly. They kept an eye on the crowds of students, looking for someone.   
  
"Where do you think she could be?" Ami questioned.   
  
"Probably with HIM," Lita harrumphed.   
  
"Eh?" Bunny's head popped up from the small tray. "Who? What?" she blinked. "Wait, where's Mina?"   
  
"We were just wondering that," Lita said drily.   
  
"Is it just me, or is she spending more and more time with Heero?" Ami tapped her glasses thoughtfully.   
  
"Heero? You mean the new guy?" Bunny looked from one to other, unable to feel as though she had not missed something.   
  
"Yeah, the new guy. The one she knew before anyone else. The one who she hangs out with practically more than us anymore. The one she drags to study sessions. The one who- Ami why are you looking at your hands like that?" Lita paused and they both stared at their quiet friend.   
  
Ami twisted her napkin into a knot, nervously. "Well, he's also the one Mina showed up at my apartment with at two am, both of them pretty badly torn up, like they'd been in a fight." They gaped.   
  
"Ami, why didn't you tell us this before?" Bunny asked, getting up to sit closer to her. "This sounds serious, was Mina hurt?"   
  
"She said a wolf attacked her in the park and Heero saved her," Ami said quietly, feeling a little guilty, as though she had betrayed Mina's trust. "I tried to say something at the meeting this weekend, but it somehow never happened."   
  
"Sounds like a fishy story to me," Lita said bluntly.   
  
"It sounds more than a little fishy to ME," Bunny said around a mouthful of rice. She swallowed and sat up a little straighter, getting that righteous look in her eye. "What's with this, huh? She just dumps us as soon as a new guy comes along? I don't think so! I think we need to have a little chat with Ms Minako Aino!"   
  
Ami and Lita just looked at each other.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Friday after school saw Heero studying with the girls at Ami's. Raye and Bunny argued, Lita rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate, and Mina and Ami tried their best to ignore them and help Heero. Heero himself, had never felt more self-conscious.   
  
He had come here before but still he felt like a stranger. The circumstances of the night in question didn't help, though both girls were cheery enough and didn't seem to be bothered.   
  
"Bunny! Is that the last one!?" Raye gasped as Bunny snapped up the last of Lita's brownies.   
  
"Hai!" the silly rabbit grinned.   
  
"And you didn't bother to ask if anyone else wanted it!? You are the most selfish, greedy-GLUTTONOUS little pig!"   
  
Bunny's eyes filled with tears. "R-Raye-chan!" she whined, hurt.   
  
"Don't think you can Raye-chan me! You're always doing this, Bunny! You never think of others, you only think of yourself!" Raye's eyes snapped with anger, but she wasn't truly as furious as she seemed.   
  
Heero glanced up from his homework uncertainly. He had only met Raye at these study sessions and so far, he wasn't sure what to make of her. She yelled, she scolded, she studied hard, and she was a good friend. He shook his head. Some days it seemed nothing here would ever make sense.   
  
"Hey, eyes on the book!" Mina tapped the text right in front of his nose, making him blink up at her. "You wanna learn algebra, you gotta pay attention!"   
  
"Why don't you practice what you preach, Mina? I know you're just procrastinating on YOUR homework," Ami said mildly, not glancing up from her advanced mathematics.   
  
Mina flushed and ducked behind her book. She snuck a glance at Heero and giggled though, finding it a joke. He looked at her in bewilderment, but couldn't help smiling as well. It WAS a little silly…   
  
"ITAI! RAYE-CHAN!"   
  
"Give me my eraser back!"   
  
"WAAAAH! You said I could use it!"   
  
"I said you could borrow it! That means I need it back!"   
  
"OWOWOWOWOW you're hurting meeeee!"   
  
Lita rolled her eyes over her history assignment. "Grow UP already…"   
  
"RAAAAAAAYE!"   
  
"Bunny, look out-!"   
  
The two tumbled off the couch onto the floor, still wrestling for the eraser. The others all stared at what quickly became a tangle of limbs, hair and shrieks. Finally a victor emerged, and she calmly finger combed her raven locks back into place, smiling smugly.   
  
Bunny sat up, looking bruised in body and ego. She glared at Raye. "Everybody's always beating down on me…"   
  
"We love you anyway, Bun-chan," Raye patted her on the head patronizingly, making the other girls giggle. She noticed Heero staring and smiled. "Sorry if we're weirding you out- most girls aren't like this. It's just us."   
  
Bunny's eyes widened. "Hey! You hypocrite! That's my pen!" she dived for it.   
  
"Nani!? What! You meatball head, that's MY pen! We bought them at the same shop, remember!?" Raye tried desperately to fend her off, escalating into another fight.   
  
The three other girls sweatdropped and Lita leaned over to Mina. "Are you SURE you want him to see all this? I mean, I thought we promoted staying in school."   
  
To all their amazement, Heeor chuckled. Laughed. None of them had ever heard him do that. The fight stopped, mid shout, Ami looked up so quickly that her glances slid off the tip of her nose. He smiled broadly. "You're not discouraging me at all. I'm enjoying it here. I'm enjoying school. Thank you."   
  
"Oh," Lita blinked, speaking for them all. "Well… you're welcome then."   
  
"In that case-" Bunny picked up her textbook and nudged Mina over to sit next to Heero. "You must understand something I don't. Can you explain it to me?"   
  
"Bunny…" Raye smacked her forehead.   
  
Ami giggled and offered Heero an explanation. "Bunny can learn but she doesn't pay enough attention to it, so she misses things and doesn't get it later. Here,Buns, let me see your work so far-"   
  
"Wha'dya mean I miss things!?" Mina and Raye made eye contact and laughed uproariously as though they had just shared a joke. They both looked at Bunny smugly and she simply looked disturbed. Then she pouted. "Ok so maybe I do miss stuff… What'd you two say?" That sent them into REAL fits of laughter. "What? WHAT? C'mon, tell me! Gu~uys!! This isn't fair! It isn't funny! Tell me~e!"   
  
Lita rolled her eyes again in fond exasperation. "I'm going to go get some more snacks…" she escaped into the kitchen.   
  
Ami hid a smile behind her hand, her eyes bright as she watched her friends tease each other. Sometimes she wondered how the five of them managed to work together at all, but the fact remained that they did. And how grateful she was that it was so.   
  
Watching her, smitten, Heero wondered why he had been blessed enough to sit right next to her.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Mina yawned widely, swinging her bag around to hold it behind her head. She and Heero strolled in that dying afternoon light towards the bus stop where she always left him. "Ah, TGIF… I need less week and more weekend."   
  
He shot her a questioning glance. "TGIF?"   
  
"Thank GOD it's Friday," she smiled. "What'cha gonna do with your first weekend, huh? Your typical student stays up late, sleeps in late, and procrastinates on homework til Sunday night. Sound good?" there was a twinkle in her eye.   
  
Heero laughed a little, adjusting his handle on his schoolbag, his jacket uniform slung casually over one shoulder. "Maybe. I'm more of an 'early to bed, early to rise' sort of guy though."   
  
"'Makes a man stealthy, fit for a prize'," Mina misquoted, making him laugh again. "What?"   
  
"It's 'makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise'," he chuckled.   
  
"Oh," Mina tittered, mollified. "I'm no good with analogies, Ami's always correcting me."   
  
"Someday you'll get them," he smiled. The smile faltered as he saw that they approached the corner turnoff. Impulsively, he stopped and waited for her to turn to look at him. "Do you want to come home with me today?"   
  
Visions of wild romping in bed with a large, furry wolf flashed across Mina's mind, making her blush and facefault. "P-pardon?" she choked, trying desperately to clear them from her mind. He couldn't POSSIBLY have meant what her dirty mind had just assumed that he'd meant unless of course he actually meant it which would be totally crass and rude since they hadn't even had a real date and- oh no, did he think she was easy or something? A quick check on the way she was wearing her school uniform and hair didn't put that worry to rest, especially when she realized she had been wearing lip gloss all week- did werewolves think of make up as some kind of funky part of mating? She was thinking of it in terms of mating. KINKY! GAH! She was so wrapped up in her inner monologue she missed what he had said and had to ask him to repeat it again, yanking herself out a daze to hear.   
  
He was looking at her worriedly. "I thought you might want to come home and meet the guys that I live with. I feel bad that I've spent so much time at the other girls' homes- I'd like your opinion on mine. Mina, are you alright? You look ill, are you well?"   
  
"Fine, fine!" she said brightly, mentally kicking herself. "Peachy keen! You know what, I'd love to! Really, I would! When?"   
  
"Well, how about right now?"   
  
She blinked. It was Friday, Mom had left on some bowling trip or something and wouldn't be back til Sunday morning. She smiled genuinely. "Sure. Why not?" She was rewarded with a dazzling smile that nearly made her insides melt and followed him around the corner dazedly, past the bus stop and into another realm it seemed. She listened with half an ear, smiling giddily. Something he said made her pull up short. "Wait- you live with four other guys?"   
  
"Well," he looked uncomfortable.   
  
Mina's heart leapt into her throat. OH MY GOD, she thought. He's GAY.   
  
"I wouldn't necessarily say GUYS… not the way you think of them…"   
  
He's living with people who have had sex-change operations!!   
  
He seemed to make a decision. "The truth is, they're vampires."   
  
Releif washed over her. He wasn't gay- well, maybe not- and he wasn't living with hermaphrodites and- hold up. "Say what?"   
  
"I live with four vampires," he repeated, continuing to walk.   
  
"Woah, woah, VAMPIRES? Like REAL vampires? 'I vant to suck your blud' kind of vampires? Like Dracula? Nosferatu? The undead guys they kill on Buffy every week?" She stared at him. For some reason she could believe he was a werewolf, but to hear that there were four vampires in town was beyond her.   
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "You seem to know a lot about this."   
  
"Well DUH! I've only seen EVERY vampire movie and TV show in creation! Hel-lo!" she exclaimed, then sobered. "You swear you're not joking."   
  
"I swear."   
  
"Promise? Cuz is this is really out there if you are."   
  
"I promise you that I am not joking or lying to you in any way."   
  
"Really? You're SURE they're vamps?"   
  
"Uh huh. They keep spare blood in the fridge." He made a face. "It goes all weird and gelatinous if they keep it in too long." (AN: *shrug* I have no idea if that is true. I don't care.)   
  
She stared at him for a moment, watching his face. Then she burst into laughter, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street after her. "Oh this is too cool!"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	18. Eighteenth Chapter: you're beautiful, do...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Eighteen: you're beautiful, don't ever change   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XVIII   
  
"You're sure they won't try to bite me?"   
  
"If they do, I'll stake them myself."   
  
Mina giggled. Part of her current giddiness was due to the fact that she was surrounded by the posh mansions of the rich and famous, more than a little intimidating at the best of times. "Have they ever tried to bite you?"   
  
"Duo did once as a joke," Heero said thoughtfully, humoring her. He didn't understand WHY she was acting this way, but it certainly wasn't a problem. He grinned wolfishly. "He hasn't touched me again."   
  
Mina mentally smacked her forehead. No DUH he would grin wolfishly- he was a werewolf. She smiled though and kept walking, following when Heero turned up the drive of a rather palatial looking mansion. "You live here?" she asked dubiously.   
  
He nodded, seeming not to find anything unusual at all. "Quatre's heir to a Fortune 500 firm." Mina nodded numbly. She stared around like a tourist while he fished out his key and let them in, peering around. "Quatre? Trowa? Duo? Wufei?"   
  
"In here," someone called.   
  
Heero relaxed and looked back at Mina, motioning her inside and closing the door after her. He lead the way to a plush rec room towards the back of the house, setting his school bag on the stairs as he passed. Seated on a couch was a lanky brunette with hair falling in his face, a nice one at that. Beside him was a boyish blonde, leafing through a magazine, and he glanced up and smiled as Heero entered.   
  
"Good day at school?"   
  
"Aw you sound like somebody's mother, Q," Mina peered around Heero to see another guy, dressed all in black with a long braid, lying on the floor in front of the TV. Beside him sat an Asian boy, meditating, his brow furrowed.   
  
The blond looked hurt. "I was just asking…"   
  
"It was good, Quatre, thanks," Heero said quickly.   
  
The guy on the floor sat up and abruptly stopped and stared as he caught sight of Mina. "Who's the babe?"   
  
All eyes were immediately focused on Mina and she fought the urge to squirm. Heero sent around a warning look. "Everyone, this is Mina Aino. She's a friend from school. That means NO SNACKING."   
  
"How crude, Yuy," The Asian boy returned to his meditation. One almond eye slit open a little, silently asking a question.   
  
"Yes, she knows," Heero said calmly. "Me, you guys, everything. Like a said, she's a friend."   
  
Quatre smiled warmly and stood to shake her hand. "Hello, Ms Aino, it's nice to meet you. I'm Quatre Winner."   
  
She smiled in return, at last feeling semi welcome. "It's nice to meet you, too, Mr Winner, but please, just call me Mina."   
  
He looked relieved. "As I'm Quatre. Behind me are Trowa," the brunette nodded politely, and Mina could already see that behind his quiet façade was hidden much. "Our Chinese friend is Wufei, and-"   
  
"And I'm God's Gift to Women, baby, nice to meet you," Duo cut in, pushing Quatre aside to kiss Mina's hand and smile at her winningly, even if it was a little crooked.   
  
"Really," she blinked. Then with a sly smile, decided to beat him at his own game, sidling up close to him. "Because I wasn't aware we'd been given a gift."   
  
He grinned. "You better believe it, babe."   
  
"I thought it was a curse!" she reveled in the shock written over his face and the guffaw from Wufei, followed by ill-hid snickering from the others, even Heero.   
  
"She got you, Maxwell," Wufei crowed.   
  
"She set you up," Heero laughed, taking a seat in a chair.   
  
"Here, woman, come sit, you're hereby forever welcome in this house," Wufei waved to a seat on the floor for her.   
  
Mina smiled a thank you, but turned back to Duo, who still looked put out. "I'm sorry, but I HAD to-"   
  
"No need to apologize to me," he held up a hand, but he was smiling again. He held out a friendly hand. "Duo, Maxwell."   
  
"Mina," she smiled and they shook on it, an instant friendship. Mina decided immediately that she liked him, from the sexy braid to his, er, keen fashion sense, to his flirtatious periwinkle eyes. 'I could get to like vampires if they're all as nice as him…'   
  
"Hey, Heero, how'd you come by such a hot chick at a private high school?" Duo turned to Heero and resumed his seat on the floor.   
  
Wufei looked at Mina, who was staring around a little awkwardly. "I meant it, onna. Come sit with us."   
  
"You're being awfully nice, Wufei," Trowa remarked dryly.   
  
"Are you crazy, Barton? I'm just hoping she'll insult Maxwell again!" Mina grinned and took a seat between them both.   
  
Heero looked back at Duo mildly. "I didn't find her at school. I met her in the park. At night. Which is more than you've ever done."   
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOH, well excuse ME, Mr Big Shot!" Duo looked impressed. He looked at Mina again, appraisingly. "I take it she's not up for grabs then?"   
  
"Baka, I said no eating!" Heero snapped.   
  
"No, no, I don't wanna eat her! I wanna-" Duo clamped his big mouth shut.   
  
"You want to WHAT me?" Mina asked, wide-eyed.   
  
Duo swallowed hard, caught in those large blue eyes where, at the moment, he did NOT want to be; There was something VERY dangerous in those eyes and if he didn't tread lightly, he'd set off a nuclear warhead. Q would never forgive him the redecorating cost. "Uh, I, Uh-"   
  
Wufei grinned at him, wickedly. "I think that what Maxwell is trying not to say is that he wants to-"   
  
"DUO! WUFEI!" Quatre was gaping at them, shocked at such language.   
  
"Aw, they're just WORDS, Q," Duo complained. Then it hit him. "Wait- you knew what we were going to say! HAH! I've done it! I corrupted the Winner heir! WHAHAHAHAHA! My legacy shall live on for all eternity! WHAHAHAHA!"   
  
"You idiot, he's the same age you are! You'll both die at the same time! STOP MAKING THAT INFERNAL CACKLING NOISE! MAXWELL!" Wufei yelled up at the dancing baka.   
  
"HAHAHA! YES! I corrupted Quatre! I corrupted Quatre!" Duo sang happily. (AN: *smacks forehead* Vampira says I do a good Duo… maybe too good… -__-#;)   
  
Trowa merely rolled his eyes and picked up a book from the coffee table. Quatre's cheeks turned bright pink and he let his head fall forward onto the pillow on his lap. "My poor virgin mind… gone forever…"   
  
Heero watched it all with amusement, he was learning to truly appreciate such banter. His highly tuned ears picked up on a completely new and different sound however, one rarely heard in this house. It was a giggle. A furiously and futilely held in giggle. He sought the source and his eyes met Mina's.   
  
The laughter erupted from her in a great burst and she fell back on the carpet, laughing so hard she thought her sides would break, they ached so much. All the tension and worries that had been slowly eating at her for the past week and a half dissolved into giggles. She laughed so much that tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she didn't stop until her bruised sides could take no more. Still grinning, a titter escaping her lips every so often, she sat up, her hair falling in tangled clumps, and found all five boys staring at her. "Anybody got a tissue?" she giggled.   
  
Trowa coughed and handed her one and she used it to wipe her eyes and blow her nose, still smiling. Quatre, Heero and Wufei were looking at her in complete and utter confusion. Duo, too, was staring at her, but then a grin broke across his face and he pulled her to her feet.   
  
"You, are, beautiful," he laughed, and turned her to face the group. "Look at her- she's great! She's ALIVE! She's fucking beautiful!" he hugged her joyously around the shoulder, leaving her completely bemused.   
  
"There went the censor…" Trowa muttered. (AN: I tried. Trowa: I know.)   
  
Mina was not alone in her confusion. "What in all hells are you blathering on about?" Wufei voiced the concern of all the others.   
  
"Look at her, Wufei! She's a real human girl: She talks, she teases, she LAUGHS. Glory be, she LAUGHS. When was the last time any of us kids of the night just let loose and LAUGHED like that, huh?" Duo dared them to argue. "It's beautiful- she knows how to live. And if you ask me, that's beautiful."   
  
"I think I should be flattered and say thank you," Mina still looked confused.   
  
"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Just hearing that laugh's enough for me," Duo said sincerely.   
  
Mina looked to Heero for guidance and he shrugged, then addressed the group. "I invited Mina over for dinner- NO BITING. What are you guys ordering tonight?"   
  
They looked at each other. "I was thinking pizza," Quatre said.   
  
"Again?" Wufei looked put out. "How about some decent Chinese food? That last restaurant had terrible noodles."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Chinese AGAIN? No thank you. How about some good old American hamburgers?"   
  
"I was hoping we could try that Thai place…" Trowa coughed.   
  
"No, if we're going exotic, let's make it Indian."   
  
"Italian."   
  
"Hey, how about Sushi?"   
  
"Er, no thank you, Duo."   
  
(AN: … I didn't realize there were that many take out options. *blink* Now I'm kinda hungry…)   
  
Mina raised an eyebrow. "Do you guys order in every night?"   
  
"Yes," they all looked around sheepishly under her gaze.   
  
She looked to Heero and he shrugged again. "They just found out they can eat human food without getting sick. The novelty hasn't worn off yet."   
  
"I dunno if ordering every night's really healthy. Or cost effectived," Mina looked skeptical.   
  
"There's a small stock of stuff I eat in the kitchen if you'd prefer that," Heero offered.   
  
"Let's have a look," Mina stood. She looked around at the boys again. "I think what you guys REALLY need is a good, home-cooked meal." She rubbed her hands together eagerly. "C'mon, Heero, let's see what we can rustle up…"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	19. Nineteenth Chapter: return to green

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Nineteen: return to green   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XIX   
  
Mina coughed as dust flew off the cupboards Heero opened, frowning. They were mostly bare and what little was there was typically past it's experation date save some meat in the freezer. Heero turned to her, embarrassed.   
  
"Sorry, I was sure there was more here. We don't cook much," he apologized.   
  
"Who does the shopping?" Mina peered at an unlabeled tin suspiciously.   
  
"Quatre orders in bulk," Heero looked sheepish. "None of us really gets out much."   
  
"Hm," Mina murmured absently. "You know, this is silly. Tomorrow I'll talk to Lita and we can go shopping and get some more food for you guys so you don't have to order every night." A sudden thought struck her. "You DO know that most supermarkets ARE open twenty-four hours?"   
  
He paused. "No, we didn't know that."   
  
She giggled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Lita'll help me get some easy stuff you guys can make and if you want, I'll come around and help. I wouldn't mind an excuse to stay away from home."   
  
He looked at her, surprised. "You want to come back?"   
  
"Why wouldn't I?" she asked meaning it.   
  
"You're not afraid that you'll be prey for vampires and a werewolf?" he arched one fine eyebrow.   
  
"Them? You?" she scoffed. "Yeah, right. I bet none of you would hurt a fly. You're all too nice. So where do they keep the take-out menus?"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Heero waved ineptly in the spotlight of the street lamp as Mina disappeared into the darkness. She had insisted on walking home alone and Heero frowned, knowing just how dangerous it could be out here. He was just debating following her when the tree overhanging someone's fence rustled over his head.   
  
Duo swung down on the branch by his knees, upside down, the end of his braid hanging a good foot and a half off the ground. High fence, high tree. "Want me to?"   
  
Heero nodded. "If you would. You're quieter than I am."   
  
Duo nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your study buddy. I'll be back within the hour." He swung back up into the tree effortlessly and with barely a rustle, was gone.   
  
Heero walked back to the house, thinking. Mina had insisted on setting the table when they ate, and her fresh point of view and laughter had seemed to bring light into the room. He still remembered the stunned feeling that had washed over him, watching her serve the cheap take-outs in the old, lacy satin apron left behind by a house cleaner, affecting overdramatic, large movements while she cheerily made banter about bringing them all back to civilization. She did it so easily; laughing and talking and drawing smiles out of even Trowa and Wufei. Duo had said it best. She was alive, and that in itself was beautiful.   
  
One would have to be blind not to notice that she was beautiful on the outside as well as the inside. Heero knew the others had seen it too, because his keen senses had not missed the way they looked at her. Oddly, there hadn't been any hunger in the looks, the way he had seen them look at other humans. They seemed to feel the same way he did; Mina was beautiful in every way, making her desirable and nice to dream about, but ultimately that beauty made her above them and unapproachable.   
  
Really, he rationalized with himself, he didn't have any feelings toward her that he shouldn't. She was his friend now, that he was certain of, but he told himself that he wanted nothing more. He didn't get the same feeling when he looked at her that he got when he looked at Ami. Ami… what was it about her that made his stomach do flip flops, his chest clench, and his mouth go dry of both water and words?   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
The phone rang insistently and Lita reached out a lazy hand to the receiver. "Hello?"   
  
"You're coming food shopping tomorrow."   
  
"What?" Lita sat up and blinked, the phone now receiving her full attention. "Mina?"   
  
"You heard me. You're going to help me go food shopping for some- uh- nutritionally deprived 'people'. You'll meet us at Green Grocery at 3?"   
  
"What? Mina, what are you talking about? I mean, I can come, but-"   
  
"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, Lita-chan!"   
  
Lita stared at the silent receiver in her hand and carefully laid it on the cradle. "That girl is… strange… curiouser and curiouser…"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Lita rounded the corner to the grocery store at precisely five minutes to three. She glanced around the parking lot but saw only the usual mom pushing toddlers in shopping carts. With a small sigh, she leaned against the railing of the area reserved for carts and settled in to wait. Though she wasn't as bad as Bunny, Mina had been known to be late as well. Sometimes drastically.   
  
Once again, Lita considered their odd conversation from the night before. Food shopping. Well if that wasn't COMPLETELY random. 'meet US'. Meet who? Mina had been acting more than a little unusual lately and she was spending more and more time with that new guy.   
  
Not that Lita didn't like him. Heero seemed nice enough, if a little odd. It was just the fact that they didn't know him or his crowd and what they might be up to. Mina, she knew and trusted. Heero, she didn't.   
  
Thoughts of strange guys propelled her down a similar vein… She closed her eyes and smiled, savoring the memory of a rainy afternoon and an emerald knight in shining rubber galoshes. She giggled and opened her eyes again, well aware of how silly her thoughts could turn in a heartbeat.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
_The rain was still coming down evenly, not showing any sign of stopping yet. She reached in and fished her house key from her pocket, stopping them both before her apartment building.   
  
"Thank you…"   
  
"I'll see you again, soon," he promised solemnly, something flickering in the depths of his eyes.   
  
"Sure," she smiled. "I'd like that." A lingering moment, and then too soon she was inside in the warmth and the dry, watching him disappear into the misty rain.   
  
"I'll see you again, soon." _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The smile had returned to her lips now. She certainly hoped she would see him again. She glanced at the dry sky wistfully. If only…   
  
"Oi! Oi! Hey, Lita-chan!" Lita looked up to see Mina calling and waving frantically in the distance and she smiled and waved back. She squinted at a figure following Mina at a more sane pace and allowed the shock to register on her face for a moment. Heero? Heero was coming food shopping with them?   
  
"Hey, Mina, Heero," she nodded genially as they approached.   
  
"Hey!" Mina beamed, a little out of breath from hurrying to get here. "Heero's going to help us- we're shopping for his friends."   
  
"Oh, uh, really?" Lita turned her green eyes on Heero, and he suppressed the urge to fidget under her gaze.   
  
"Yeah," Mina continued brightly, straightening a little as she caught her breath. "He knows what they like to eat, and I'm guessing you know what they SHOULD eat, so I figured this was the perfect combo!"   
  
"And what are YOU going to be doing?" Heero quirked an eyebrow at her skeptically.   
  
"Supervising of course!" she flashed him a grin and the V-sign, teasing. "Come on, let's do this!" she dragged them both inside.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
"A balanced diet needs a sampling of all of the five food groups!!"   
  
"…we ALL prefer meat, though, really. I honestly don't think anyone's going to touch these… carrots."   
  
"You say they're teenage boys? They need to grow. They need a balanced diet!"   
  
"Lita, you don't need to be too fanatic with this, I mean… I wasn't looking for a nutritionalist organic sort of thing- just advice, ya know!?"   
  
"You say they've never had to cook for themselves before- who IS going to be doing the cooking?"   
  
Mina and Heero glanced at one another, almost sheepishly. A wolf in sheep's clothing… might've been funny if they weren't bearing the brunt of Lita's glower.   
  
"Uh, I guess I am," Mina gave a half-hearted smile.   
  
Lita paused. "You? You who- YOU-" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, counting quietly to ten. "I'm not doing anything tonight, so yes, I'll be happy to come around and cook and save your friends' lives, Heero," she smiled a little too pleasantly at him.   
  
"HEY!"   
  
"Ah, thanks, Lita," Heero nodded. He had seen the goodies Mina brought for lunch…   
  
…and was unable to pawn off to ANYONE…   
  
"My cooking is NOT that bad!"   
  
…even a starving Bunny…   
  
"Great!" Lita beamed.   
  
"I'm offended over here!"   
  
They proceeded to ignore her and made a quick, amiable decision about the carrots now that Lita could plan a menu directly. Mina fumed and was forced to push the cart after them, her pride wounded. Heero and Lita seemed to hit it off and got along fabulously, all the way through the check out and carrying the bags out the door.   
  
A sudden thought smacked Mina in the face and she grabbed at Heero's arm, holding him back to whisper furiously in his ear. "What are we going to tell her about them?!?!"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	20. Twentieth Chapter: ~*~curry~*~

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Twenty: ~*~curry~*~   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XX   
  
"Uh, Lita," Mina said as soon as she a Heero had caught up with the tall brunette.   
  
"Yeah?" Lita turned to face them.   
  
"There's something you need to know. About Heero's friends."   
  
"There's something she needs to know about me, as well."   
  
"Huh?" Lita blinked at them both. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Remember that horror movie we watch last weekend?" Mina fiddled with a strand of golden hair. "What would you say if the characters in that movie were kinda- uh- real?"   
  
"Real? Mina, vampires and werewolves are not real."   
  
"Yes they are," Heero told her seriously, his blue eyes peircing deeply into her green. "I am one."   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
"You're not bugged by this at all?" Mina glanced up at Lita again as the taller girl strode purposefully ahead.   
  
"Are you kidding me? Cooking for a bunch of vampires is going to be an awesome challenge!" Lita gave her the thumbs up.   
  
"Left out again," Heero muttered to himself.   
  
"Are you sure want to do this, though? You can back out anytime so long as you remember your promise not to tell," Mina glanced nervously at the street corner rapidly approaching that was the last before Everheld.   
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm a little scared," Lita admitted. "But I promised I would, and I have to follow through."   
  
"I won't mind if you change your mind and the others will never know," Heero told her.   
  
"No, I'm going to do this," Lita squared her shoulders as they came to the corner. "Which way?"   
  
"This way, number thirteen," Mina made the turn.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
"When did Heero say he'd be home by?"   
  
"He didn't."   
  
"Oh. …I'm not going crazy, right? Tonight's the night he was bringing that babe back to help with dinner, right?"   
  
"YES. Now shut up and stop being a damnable nuisance."   
  
"But Wufe~ei!"   
  
"Maxwell," Wufei growled warningly.   
  
Thankfully, the doorbell rang and there was the unmistakable sound of a key turning in the lock of the front door. With a happy whoop, Duo leapt to his feet to open it before the person entering had to. He beamed as he did so.   
  
"It's about time you got he-re- Uh, hi," Duo blinked at the tall brunette standing behind Heero.   
  
"Hey, Duo!" Mina waved from behind Lita.   
  
Heero pushed past Duo and inside, saying quietly as he went. "Another friend. She knows, and she's the chef. Be nice."   
  
Duo's eyes widened as this register, and then he broke into a grin, grabbing Lita's hand and shaking it vigorously. "Great a meet'cha!! Come right in!"   
  
Lita stumbled in, pulled along as Mina giggled behind her and followed, carrying the rest of the shopping bags. Mina went unwaveringly to the kitchen, Lita following behind her, and smiling tentatively at the two boys seated at the island.   
  
"Hello, Mina," Quatre smiled warmly.   
  
"Hey, Quatre! Wufei!" Mina beamed and put the bags on the counter. "Heero, do you have any specific places you want these?"   
  
"No, do whatever you want," Heero called from the next room.   
  
"What have you got there?" Wufei asked as Mina began unpacking.   
  
"Food," she grinned at him.   
  
"I'll go see about Maxwell," the Chinese boy stood quickly and went to stand in the doorway.   
  
Lita sent Mina a questioning glance as she put her bags on the counter next to Mina's.   
  
"I'm so stupid!" Mina put down a box of butter to point out people. "Guys, this is my friend, Lita. She's a great chef and she agreed to take care of your special- uh- tastes. Be nice, no snacks. Lita, that's Wufei in the doorway and this is Quatre."   
  
"It's nice to meet you," Quatre smiled sweetly, and Wufei gave a grunt of acknowledgment.   
  
"Nice to meet you, too," Lita smiled, a little nervously. She couldn't help it- this whole place felt- different. Extremely different. She couldn't tell yet wether that different was necessarily bad, but the incredible- otherworldliness of it was making the hackles on the back of her neck rise.   
  
"Oi, what's the big deal!?"   
  
"They're going to be cooking, and it's become clear that you cannot handle being around food. Out, Maxwell."   
  
"What?! No fair!" Duo peered into the kitchen around Wufei, having the advantage of being fractionally taller. "Mina! Babe! You trust me, right?"   
  
"Not as far as I can throw you!" she shot out, back turned to him as she faced into the refrigerator. Wufei smirked and Quatre hid a guilty smile behind his hand, though his eyes shone with mirth.   
  
Duo sputtered and crossed his arms over his chest. "What're you laughing for!? She's a guest and insulting me in my own home!"   
  
"Actually, it's Quatre's," Heero slipped around them both and into the kitchen.   
  
"The windbag in the door's Duo," Mina smiled at Lita.   
  
Lita smiled tentatively, fingering one pink earring. Mina was bold enough to banter with these- what were they, anyway? Looking at them again, she was shocked to note that anyone who didn't know would say that these were just a bunch of regular teenage boys.   
  
"Wufei, maybe you should let him in, I'm sure he'll be good-"   
  
"Yeah, let me in, come on, Wuffers!"   
  
"That's it- you just lost all chances of getting in. Kisama!" Duo's eyes widened and he shot away from the kitchen door, Wufei hot on his trail shouting expletives.   
  
Heero rolled his eyes and started digging around in a cupboard for the things Lita had already told him she would need. "Do you need help?"   
  
"Uh, no, that's ok," Lita tried to smile encouragingly, putting more cheer into her tone than she felt. "Mina, pass me that apron?"   
  
"Sure," Mina did so and then took a seat at the island to watch and help if needed.   
  
"Right, to work we go!" Lita tied it on, feeling more herself instantly. She was here to do what she did best! She immediately got to work, washing, cutting, chopping, peeling, and then going to the stove to begin cooking. Mina watched and chatted with Quatre, who seemed fascinated by it all and watched with the wide-eyed curiosity of a young child. He made a wonderful audience and Lita showed him some fancy tricks she could do with a knife, making little stars and roses from the vegetables. He applauded, and his praise made her feel welcome. Perhaps she could relax here.   
  
Mina jumped on her stool and peered at something on its' far side. "Duo!"   
  
"Sh! The great Shinigami is able to hide anywhere… except from Wufei when he's really bent on hacking off my braid," Duo peered over the top at them.   
  
"Duo, I'm sure he doesn't mean it," Quatre consoled.   
  
"You wanna bet?! I could do with the extra cash! Q, you ever stared the OTHER god of death in the face?! Let me tell you, it ain't pretty. But then, Wufei's not exactly pretty, either," Duo took a stool for himself, and then sniffed the air. "What's cooking?"   
  
"Curry," Lita smiled proudly.   
  
"Great! I'm starving! What's your name, by the way?" Duo shifted his attention to examining the newcomer.   
  
"Lita Kino," she wiped her hand on the apron and held it out to him, and he took it.   
  
"Duo Maxwell," he settled back in his seat, musign aloud. "I wonder if this is going to become a habit of Heero's."   
  
"If what is?" Quatre looking up.   
  
"Bringing home pretty mortal girls who know what we are and don't seem to care."   
  
Lita and Mina both glanced up, blushing. They glanced at one another, and then both began to laugh. Them? Pretty? Get out!   
  
"What?! I was serious!"   
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Duo," Mina giggled.   
  
"But your opinion of us is just a TAD high," Lita seconded.   
  
"What?" He looked genuinely perplexed. "You girls don't think you're pretty?"   
  
"No!" they chorused.   
  
"There are WAY better looking girls than us!"   
  
"Thinner, longer legs, bigger boobs, bluer eyes, dumber, too-" Mina began the list.   
  
"You really think that's what guys want?" Duo and Quatre both looked curious.   
  
"Isn't it?" Mina shrugged.   
  
"Hey," Lita paused in her cooking. "Didn't you say there were five guys?"   
  
"Yeah, the five boys plus you and me makes cooking for seven," Mina nodded.   
  
"So… where's the fifth?" Lita asked.   
  
"He's out… doing something," Duo said lightly, skirting around the question. "He said he'd be back in time for dinner though.   
  
"Oh," Lita could feel the quell in her stomach again that was her primal instincts protesting. They were vampires, they were designed to hurt and kill her, why was she here? She should run away, get as far away and to safety as she could- She knew it was irrational. She buried the feeling in cooking.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Trowa entered the park, a heavy bag of library books slung over one wool-clad shoulder. His long coat moved gently around his tall frame as he made his way to the back, billowing loosely behind him when he swung himself over the fence. Out here was the 'wild' of the forest, and very few people besides himself and his comrades ever ventured here. It helped to hide them.   
  
He found the clearing and the stump easily, a brief memory of sitting here before the last rainstorm flashing into his mind. He looked straight ahead and continued past it and into the cave, knowing his way in the dark perfectly. He didn't hesitate in finding the door and blinked a little as the moon's light filtered in through the basement windows when he opened it. He closed the door carefully and, avoiding the direct patches of moonlight, went up the stairs to emerge in the living room.   
  
"They're here, and dinner's almost ready," Heero said blandly from the couch, reading a textbook, his homework.   
  
"Thanks," Trowa nodded and headed upstairs to his room to put away the books. He tossed the bag on his bed at first, to carefully take off his shoes and coat, revealing khakis and a casual blue turtleneck. The books had spilled out of the bag's loose drawstring closure, their titles alluding to many things.   
  
The Lifecycle of a Vampire. Why They Bite. The New England Encyclopedia of Supernatural Beings, 1995. A Hystory of Wampyres.   
  
It was nice being able to sneak into the locked rooms of the city's library. He pushed the books back inside the bag and put them under his desk to read later. With luck, he would find something in one of those books. He didn't like the way Quatre had decided to depend solely on human food. For one thing, none of them really knew if it were good for them; they just knew that it didn't kill them on sight.   
  
Pushing morbid thoughts from his mind, he returned downstairs, drawn by the tempting smell permeating from the kitchen. It was biting but not unpleasant, teasing his senses and drawing him forward to see. Laughter and chatter, voices both male and female, rose from the dining room and kitchen, and he picked out Duo's unpolished drawl, opposed by Wufei's well-thought out phrasing, and that trilling laughter must be Mina.   
  
But there was a new voice, and it grew stronger as he heard the door between the two rooms push open, becoming laughter. He rounded the corner in time to hear.   
  
"-No way, Wufei's noodle is fried!"   
  
"Maxwell! Do not insult Chinese cooking!"   
  
Mina, Duo, and the unidentified party burst into snickers, before Mina gasped out, "You just insulted YOURSELF!"   
  
"…I did n- … DAMMIT, Maxwell!"   
  
There was that other laughter- distinctly feminine, yet slightly throaty. It occurred to him in the fog that had suddenly filled in to slow his mind, that such a voice could easily make the transition from throaty to husky and breathy… His heart started to beat a little faster, as he finally caught his first glimpse of the speaker.   
  
"It sounds like you guys are REALLY good friends!" pink lips smiled, green eyes crinkling beneath chocolate hair flying down from a ponytail, framing her face. She set down a heavy, hot pot, using potholders, the apron covering her school uniform sporting a single streak of curry powder. Her eyes rose as she straightened, and she froze, meeting his, though he stood in the half shadowed doorway.   
  
A crackling, electric bond fused in the air between them, and many things passed over those sparkling green eyes edged with long lashes. Startlement, recognition, shock. Fear.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
  
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	21. Twenty-First Chapter: *%frozen%*

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Twenty-One: *%frozen%*   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  
WHAHAHAHA! More to torture Mako-Trowa fans with! WHAHAHAHA! You people are gonna hate me so much... ^__^ I love writing... And I'm kinda proud o' myself on this part... Girl-chama said something about me short changing BTL (prompted by the one-shot "Sugar" I wrote for her, more Mako-Trowa) and I'm hoping that this lives up to expectations. Mmm I'm having fun... Ciao and do please reveiw!   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XXI   
  
Startlement. Recognition. Shock. Fear. All of these played over her face, now white and smooth as porcelain. Her hands trembled in the air, hovering just over the pot, and her jaw moved but no sounds came out. Other than that, she was completely still, frozen for a moment in time.   
  
He stared back at her, mostly stunned by the emotions reading in her eyes. The rest of his shock, came from his own recognition.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _   
  
The rain had not let up since it had started, and all signs pointed towards it continuing for several more hours at least. He made sure to keep in step with her so that the umbrella would not uncover her at all, exposing her to the chill wetness. He glanced down as she slowed, a jangling rattle announcing that she had pulled out her keys.   
  
"Thank you," she turned to him, glancing at the building they had stopped before.   
  
"I'll see you again, soon," he promised solemnly, meaning every word in that foolish moment. It was a crazy promise, wrought by rain and the light of the streetlamp in one blazing glory of spontaneity.   
  
"Sure," she smiled, and his stomach twisted. "I'd like that." Had that been flirtatious? She appeared to linger for another moment, and all too quickly she had skipped neatly up the stairs and into the warmth and dry of the building, the light cast through it's door lessening to a mere slit across his features before disappearing.   
  
(AN: This is page 100 in my Word Document! Sugoi!)   
  
Suddenly feeling alone again, he turned and began his long walk home. He forced himself to not look back, knowing it would seem too obvious under the large umbrella that he would have to move to do so. He resigned himself to simply continuing on, only a foolhardy promise to warm him in the icy rain.   
  
"I'll see you again, soon."   
  
_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
In the flash of that memory his reaction became one of delight. She was here! Here! He had wanted to see her again and now here she was, in his very own home! How she got there was irrelevant- she was here, and that was all that mattered.   
  
-So why was she looking at him that way?   
  
"Lita? Lita there's something on the stove…" Mina's voice came from the kitchen.   
  
"I'll be right there!" she fled, and he blinked in time for a last impression of a vanishing ponytail and apron strings.   
  
He blinked and stared at the slammed door. "Lita…?"   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Heero regarded the scene, then moved swiftly away to the main kitchen door. 'This spells trouble…' He entered the melee, and no one took notice of him, all still busy getting dinner out to the dining room.   
  
Mina loaded Quatre and Wufei with plates and steered them both out, babbling instructions to the wide-eyed teenagers. She then turned to Duo, regarded him thoughtfully, and glanced at what was left to go out.   
  
"I'll take the silverware-" he reached for the forks.   
  
"No way, I don't trust you with anything sharp, hot or breakable," she shot, and handed him a pile of napkins. "Be good, eh?" she grinned and patted him on the head.   
  
Duo scowled at her, but she had already turned away, herself taking the cutlery, and he had no choice but to follow her into the dining room.   
  
They nearly bumped into Trowa, who looked rather worried, and brushed past them without responding to their greetings. His eyes searched out his target, now concerned, and he moved towards her.   
  
"Maxwell!"   
  
"Chang!" Duo mocked.   
  
"Oi…" Quatre muttered helplessly and moved back into the kitchen. "Oh, sorry," he moved around Trowa and to Lita. "Do we have any more bread?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, over there…" she hadn't turned around, still faced the stove and pointed to her left.   
  
Trowa moved forward to intercept again, but a quiet almost-glare stopped him, and he blinked owlishly at Heero, confused.   
  
"Don't."   
  
"But-"   
  
"Don't."   
  
"Almost ready?" Mina poked her head out of the dining room.   
  
"Almost!" Lita smiled at her, her face flushed from more than just standing over a hot stove. She transferred something to a bowl and picked it up with potholders, beaming. "Supper time!"   
  
Again the kitchen swarmed with teenagers moving back and forth, grabbing drinks, extra napkins, and finally it emptied, all gone to their seats. Almost all.   
  
Heero had already left Trowa's side, at Mina's insistence, and the tall young man stood alone in the room, the main light off and only those over the sink and stove still on. In the dim light, he could clearly see through the crack in the door between the two rooms, colorful shapes that were people passing over it like weird shadows, and chatter and laughter slightly muted.   
  
He didn't understand… she had… avoided him…   
  
"-gonna get more butter-" the door suddenly pushed open, spilling golden light into the dim room. It threw up a contrast against her silhouette, detailing her against it perfectly. Time slowed down as she turned away from the light, still smiling, and her lashes moved up to allow her to see him. Then she froze. The door swung uselessly closed behind her, and the golden light fell away, restoring time.   
  
"Lita," he said quietly.   
  
"I need to get more butter," she looked down and away, darting to the fridge and rummaging in it, blinded by her own panic.   
  
"Lita," he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.   
  
"No!" she stood up quickly, swatting his hand away wildly, then snatching it back to look up at him fearfully. Then guilt and regret clouded her eyes and she started to stammer, her hand shaking. "I- I'm so sorry- I- didn't mean to do that-"   
  
Trowa wanted to take a step forward, to take that hand in his own and calm it's shaking, but something in her eyes made him will himself to keep his distance. Concern mirrored itself in his voice and face. "Lita, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.   
  
"I," she swallowed hard and looked away. The cold chill from the fridge matched the ice running up her spine.   
  
"Oi, Kino, you may want to get that butter out here fast!" Wufei warned.   
  
"Yo, where's Trowa?" Duo's voice rose above the scuffle.   
  
"I thought I saw him-"   
  
"Maybe this only needs salt…"   
  
Trowa's eyes flicked briefly to the door, and then back to her. She was still trembling, eyes downcast, and he almost see her flinching away from the words coming from the other room. What on earth could be doing this to her? What could have her this- afraid? "Later," he promised. She nearly jerked away as he spoke, but forced herself to remain still and nodded feebly. His extra senses could hear her heart pounding, and it was all he could do not to demand an explanation from her there and then.   
  
Instead he sighed, moving back a few paces to give her room to breathe. She practically fell into it gratefully, and put a weak hand on the door of the fridge for balance. It only served to worry him more, but as the voices outside because more conspicuous, he turned and schooled his features into calm. Putting his concerns aside, he stepped through into the golden light.   
  
"Hey, Tro-man!" Duo waved across the room.   
  
"Hello Trowa!" Quatre smiled up at him, dishing for the rambunctious Duo.   
  
"Hey, join the party!" Mina sang through a veil of golden hair as she moved to her seat.   
  
"Barton." Wufei inclined his head.   
  
Only Heero said nothing, and their eyes met across the table, an unspoken communication. Sadly, it could tell Trowa very little.   
  
In the kitchen, Lita was startled back into reality by the fridge turning it's cooling back on- she had left it open too long. Feeling foolish and embarrassed, though there was no one there to see, she hastily grabbed the butter and closed it. She glanced to the door again, barely a sliver of light showing around it's edges, and the noise coming through was dulled by the wood, though obviously much livelier in reality. It was all very surreal. She could almost make herself believe that is was just some bizarre dreamscape, but that part of her that resonated with the Earth would not allow it.   
  
Moving more boldly than she felt, she pushed through into the other room. A much smaller chorus greeted her, as they immediately began to dig in, dishing heaping amounts of her delicious cooking. It brought a smile to her lips as she took her seat and passed the butter around, avoiding looking around too much. All the same, she was constantly aware of him.   
  
"Daijoubou ka?" Mina was speaking to her, her voice low and eyes worried. (AN: ^^; SP?)   
  
"Eh? Aa, daijoubou, daijoubou…" Lita shook her head to clear it.   
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," Mina continued in hushed tones so as not to alert the others. "You're so pale, are you sure you're ok?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…"   
  
'Liar…'   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes*


	22. Twenty-Second Chapter: spit! (not litera...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: spit! (not literally of course... I hope O.o)   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XXII   
  
_Drifting… always drifting… with land so near in sight, and keening so persuasively… yet to heed that call could mean death, and all this effort spent for naught.   
  
It had not always been this way… there had been a time… a time so long ago… when she had lived there with the rest of them- well, not here per se, but- well. Once she had been able to run and walk and move the way the rest of them did. They didn't realize how lucky they were. Neither had she until it had all been taken away from her.   
  
She supposed some would call her lucky now, as well. That to be here was a gift and a privilege few if any ever received. Those people didn't have broken hearts.   
  
The hard was cold and hard, but it was unyielding, so she rested her wait upon it, and the water was only able to lap at her gently in the calm. Eyes bluer than the ocean looked toward the shore that stretched into the distance, and dove back down to hide her warm, salty tears. _   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Raye's pen tapped against the ring on her binder, in sync with the tic over her eye as yet another loud bang echoed through the temple.   
  
"I said to be careful with that!"   
  
"Gomen nesai!! I'll be more careful!"   
  
"You better be! *a CRASH* *sigh* You're useless, Chad…"   
  
"Will you two keep it DOWN out there?!" Raye shouted. "I'm trying to finish my homework!"   
  
"Sorry, Raye-sama!!"   
  
"Aw, go jump in a lake! We're busy! Why don't you go study with your girlfriends or something?" her grandfather poked his head in, sticking his tongue out.   
  
"Get OUT!" Raye through a pillow at him, and he slid the door closed before it could hit him. She growled, feeling one hundred percent frazzled and looked back at her homework miserably. "I hate homework… isn't being a defender of justice enough?!" Just because she did the stuff didn't mean she had to like it.   
  
As though on cue to answer her question, the telephone rang.   
  
"Raye! For you! It's a booo~oooy!"   
  
"What?! Is it that guy- Cheng- Xiang- Jin-" she could hear Chad blathering in the back.   
  
She launched herself at the phone. "I've got it!!" She picked up and took a deep, cleansing breath to calm herself and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she dropped onto the bed, curling the cord around her fingers.   
  
"Is this Hino Raye?" asked that goooorgeous voice…   
  
"Why, y-"   
  
"NO, she's not Hino Raye! You have the wrong number! Hang up, now!"   
  
"CHAD!" Raye's eyes widened and murder filled her eyes. "You little- AAAAAAAARGH I'm going- Wufei, I'm really sorry, he's- Chad get off the line, NOW!"   
  
"No! You're not Hino Raye, he got your name wrong! What kind of boyfriend is he, anyway?!"   
  
"BAKA! He's Chi-"   
  
Wufei's quiet cough over the line silenced them both. "My humble apologies, Chad-san, I was not aware that Hino Raye was an- insulting way to put it. You see, I am Chinese, and, as I was aware is also done throughout Japan, surnames are listed before given names."   
  
Embarrassed silence from Chad's end of the line. Raye couldn't help smirking, and feeling a little proud of Wufei for handling it so well. Chad mumbled a hurried apology and quickly hung up. She let out a small sigh and smiled. "Thank you, Wufei. I'm really sorry, he can be a real ass sometimes…"   
  
"It's not a problem," he chuckled softly, and the sound nearly made her melt. "You sound tired, how are you?"   
  
"Oh, you know… homework…"   
  
"Maybe I can help."   
  
"Would you really?" she picked up her binder, heart singing with joy. He was nice, smart AND kind to her, plus he could deal with Chad and grandpa… What was not to like!?   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Dinner had finished long ago, and they all helped to clean up the table, bringing their plates into the kitchen.   
  
"Would you like help?" Quatre offered sweetly as Lita began to wash.   
  
"Hm?" She looked up, a little surprised. "Oh- no- that's ok…"   
  
"Yo, Q, we're gonna break out the cards! You wanna play?"   
  
"Well, I…"   
  
"I'll help," Trowa came up behind Quatre and looked Lita squarely in the eye. She paled.   
  
"Oh-" Quatre was momentarily confused, able to sense something pass between them, but not what.   
  
"Come on, or Duo will cheat," Heero steered the blond away.   
  
"-I'm sorry, you think you're good at what game?" Mina raised an eyebrow at the boasting Duo.   
  
"Spit, baby, it's my specialty!" he crowed.   
  
"Ugh, well then please stop spitting when you talk!" she shot out.   
  
The others laughed as they moved into the living room, Wufei peeling off to use the phone. They arranged themselves around the coffee table, Duo expertly shuffling the cards.   
  
"Fine then- I challenge you to a game of Spit!" Mina pointed at him.   
  
"I accept your challenge!" he cut the deck.   
  
"No, no, no," Heero took both halves from him. "Quatre will deal." He handed the cards to the young Arabian, who looked surprised but began to deal.   
  
"What!? Why?!" Duo blinked at him.   
  
"Because Quatre is the only honest one here."   
  
"I am offended by that!"   
  
"Hn." Shrug. What the hell do I care?   
  
"You're frustrating, Yuy."   
  
"And you're about to lose the first round," he indicated Mina ready to turn her Spit Card, and settled back in his seat to enjoy this.   
  
Duo scrambled back to the game and finished setting up. "On three?" She nodded.   
  
"One- Two- Three- SPIT!"   
  
  
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Oooooh I evil, I know- and I know that that was terribly short, but I promise that the pace is about to pick up rapidly suspense, action and drama-wise. Well- soon as I can make it anyway. Just let me have my lil fun...   
  
Give me feedback by filling out a survey at Penname: Lady Lye!   
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	23. Twenty-Third Chapter: wounded

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: wounded   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XXIII   
  
Few noises filtered in from the living room, creating a soft background presence, that was quickly covered by local noises.   
  
Clack. Scrape. Clink. Water filling the sink.   
  
Lita narrowed her vision until all she could see was the task at hand, systematically taking plates from the pile, scraping them off into the garbage, and then stacking them up in the soapy water to soak. She didn't want to think about what was happening; that he was right here in the room with her- alone. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her breathing had become shallow, fight or flight instincts pumping her full of adrenaline.   
  
It wasn't right. It wasn't natural. Humans didn't belong in dim rooms alone with vampires.   
  
… She had known vampires would be here- Hell, she had decided to come here BECAUSE they would be here. She had just cooked for them, and ate with them- real food, not blood-, and had joked around with them.   
  
It wasn't safe.   
  
What _was_ safe these days?   
  
Being in a room with many of them and Mina, her friend, -and even Heero, who wasn't a vampire; was almost a friend, via Mina- was very, very different to having her back turned to a single one, completely isolated from the rest in the thick-walled and sparsely lit kitchen.   
  
Why couldn't she have turned the lights back on?! Stupid…   
  
Something moved in the shadows and she flinched away, jumpy already. Seeing him as he moved into the light and the hurt look on his face made it worse- on two counts. Biting her lip, and choking down the need to cry, she turned back to the sink and sped up her efforts. The faster she did this, the sooner she could get out of here and back to lights, back to people, and finally back home.   
  
She reached into the pool of soapy water for a glass and her finger slid smoothly along the knife's sharp edge. With a hissed curse, she yanked it out, and blood welled from the cut as she stared at it. Her immediate reaction was to scowl and reprimand herself for being so clumsy- and then she felt that chilling presence at her back.   
  
"Here," Trowa handed her a towel, frowning slightly in concern. She stared at him and at it stupidly, finding herself unable to move; all but for her heart that fluttered wildly. "Dry your hands and wash it. There are bandages in the cupboard. I'll finish washing up." She numbly moved aside to let him at the sink, and stared a moment more as he methodically began to wash. The muscles of his back and shoulders worked smoothly, and the water didn't seem to affect his skin in any way, despite his being- undead, as it were. The slightly yellowed light from the single ceiling lamp over the sink cast a warm golden glow across his features, or what she could see of them.   
  
The maelstrom slowed a little, taking all this in… not understanding any of it- why his large, gently calloused hands' easy way with the dishes was almost comforting, how she could almost imagine he was human- and in the same breath, be terrified of what he really was.   
  
With a shuddered breath, she turned away, patting her hands dry, careful not to get blood on the towel. She slipped out of the room and into the hallway, lit only by what came from the living room that seemed miles away. When she found the bathroom, she locked the door and steadied herself against the basin before turning the tap. She cleaned the cut expertly, and toweled her hands off enough to reach into the cabinet and find the Band-Aids. As she pulled off the tabs and wrapped it firmly around her finger, she leaned against the sink, letting memory wash over her.   
  
_I hope I'll see you again soon…_   
  
_I'd like that…_   
  
A rainy day. A boy loaning his umbrella to a girl caught in the rain. It was much like the romance novels she liked to indulge in… often… But romantic heroines were never scared to death of their lovers, were they?   
  


* * *

  
  
(AN: Spit is a card game (may also be known as Speed) that's very popular in my area. (I'm damn good at it, too!) I did some web surfing and found some pages with good instructions. Next time you're bored, I suggest learning it- it's muy fun! Any other questions, just ask me. I'd be happy to explain. )   
  
Duo groaned as he scooped together his stack of cards. Catcalls met his ears, and he scowled into the gleeful smirk of a blond goddess boasting but two cards. She was too goddam FAST. No matter what he did, she managed to slap the smaller pile first. How the hell was she managing it?! He was a vampire! His skills and reflexes should surpass a human's EASILY.   
  
Unless she wasn't human, which was ridiculous.   
  
He growled, cutting off his friends and laid out fifteen cards, slamming his Spit Pile down in the space between them. "Spit," he ground out.   
  
Mina smirked and put down her two cards in a mockery of his fifteen. Though she appeared confident, she knew that this was actually a very tricky part of the game for her. If Duo never laid down the cards she needed, she could potentially end up stuck with a mammoth pile of cards. Not a pleasant image. She smiled sweetly and looked up at him again. "Oh my, it seems I don't have enough cards- lend me a Spit Card?"   
  
He glared at her and Quatre quickly fished the Joker out of the box, laying it down in the space between their setups, parallel to Duo's Spit Pile. He quickly drew back, as though the tension in the air were tangible enough to bite him.   
  
(AN: Around here, a house rule is that when you no longer have enough cards, you place a Joker or some other marker in place of your Spit Pile. Whoever slaps it receives no cards. If that's the person with no cards, and they manage to get rid of their other cards before slapping it, they've won. If it's the other person, they get to sit back smugly while she-who-formerly-had-no-cards resentfully takes the big pile.)   
  
"One, two, three, SPIT!"   
  
Heero watched with slightly amused boredom from the couch as Duo moved like a whirlwind to stack his cards onto the center pile. Mina watched, ready to pounce the moment the opportunity to lay down her two cards and slap the Joker, and win victory came. It really was amusing. Looking around the room saw Quatre watching from a small stool in awe, and Wufei, having returned from his phone call a short while ago, following Duo's strategy and nodding along.   
  
Strategy?   
  
Heero refocused on the game and saw that Duo had indeed employed new tactics to defend his honor. Mina had a two, and a three. Thus, Duo put down all but his aces, twos, threes and fours. They rested in neat piles to the side, waiting for the final play. From the angry tilt of Mina's eyes, Heero cheerfully saw that she knew it too, and it was pissing her off.   
  
Duo played his last king, and settled back in his seat to look his opponent in the eye. She was not amused. His face split into a crooked grin, "Something wrong, princess? You haven't played a single card, all round."   
  
"Just play the damn card already."   
  
"As you wish…" Duo fingered his Aces, and gently laid them down. In the time it took Mina to hurl her cards onto the pile, he had a two, two threes, and a four on the pile- and a five. She pulled up short- uncomprehending, having blinked and missed the quick turn over a card hidden beneath the fours; a risk, but a lucky one.   
  
SLAP.   
  
"Whooo!" Duo crowed, and waved the Joker in her face. "Gotcha!"   
  
Her jaw dropped and she stared at him as he bounced in his seat happily. "Wh- how-?!"   
  
"Oh yeah! Lay some skin on me, Q! Who's the man!?"   
  
"Baka, that phrase went out with your ridiculous pants."   
  
"Aw, you know you love me, Wu-man!" Duo was too elated to care and bounced around some more.   
  
Mina tried valiantly to block him out and figure out what the hell had gone wrong. Smiling slightly, Heero sat up and leaned in towards her. "Vampires have enhanced abilities; he could circle this house and all you would see is a blur til you turned around and he was there without ever breaking a sweat."   
  
"Enhanced abilities?!" she whirled on the braided child of night. "You cheat! You didn't tell me you could move that fast!"   
  
"Eh-?" Duo stopped in his tracks to finally look at her again. His face fell. He had seen that look before. That was the last thing you saw before you were brutally murdered and your body cut into so many little pieces they never found them all. "Heh- good game?"   
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"   
  


* * *

  
  
Lita and Trowa both glanced up, Lita pushing open the kitchen door to reenter, as Mina's call echoed down the hall. Squabbling immediately broke out, and Lita hesitated- it would be a good excuse to get away…   
  
A tsking smile made her look up, and Trowa leaned against the sink, facing her, but he was smiling beneath his large forelock. He looked up to meet her eye, still smiling, and she found it was infectious. "Can't take them anywhere," he said softly. She returned the gentle smile and worked up the nerve to come right the way in. "How's your finger?"   
  
"Hm? Oh," she hid it in the folds of her uniform. A chilling thought had struck her just now… did he want to drink her blood? Had that cut maybe awakened a thirst in him that would otherwise have remained dormant? Had she, in her clumsiness, done herself in? Perhaps Heero was just a front man for the vampires to get their fresh food supplies and she and Mina would never leave this house again- not alive, anyway. Would Heero go after the other girls next? Her chest ached a bit to think of her friends. They didn't deserve something like that. Nor did anyone. But Trowa's smile was beckoning her forward, and she moved to dry the dishes he had already rinsed, careful not to bump her finger or get it wet. "I'm- fine," she murmured haltingly.   
  
"Lita…" The smile had disappeared now, and his voice sounded a little tired when she glanced up to look at his face. He was studying a delicately painted mug, tracing its rim with his finger. It was wonderful that she had to look up to see him. Not many men were taller than she. "I- am not sure… what it is that's bothering you, but…"   
  
She swallowed hard, around the sudden lump in her throat. The fears and the panic came creeping back and pounced on her. It became difficult to breathe. She mumbled something, and he leaned down to hear her better. "I'm- afraid…"   
  
"Afraid?" He couldn't hide the shock in his tone, or his eyes.   
  
"Of- of-" _Of you…_ "Of-"   
  
"Of me," Trowa turned and leant back against the counter, mind reeling with his body. Of course… why hadn't he understood that before? She was afraid of him… and why shouldn't she be? It was perfectly understandable… even if it did hurt, and it took more than one try to swallow.   
  
"No- no, that's not what I meant," she shook her head and put her hands up to her ears, shaking her head. "That- that wasn't it-" Oh, how could this be coming out so wrong?   
  
"Then what do you mean?" he croaked. He knew that in a moment, he would begin to lose control, and his voice would rise to a yell… he couldn't yell at her- just- couldn't. Frustration was welling up in him now, and anger that he was being judged on pretext. It was prejudice and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair!   
  
"I- I don't know," it sounded lame even to her as she struggled not to cry. What was she to say? What was she to do? She wanted to give him a chance- she really did. She actually liked what she had seen of him very much- If it were anyone else, anything else, she would have already been deep in a crush and hoping he would ask her out. But- but this-   
  
The growl rumbled out before he could stop it, and he clenched his fist, slamming it back against the counter- it wasn't enough to release the anger. He stared at the floor, but still saw he flinch back, eyes widened with that terrible thing again- fear. It only made him angrier. All of his unnatural life, he had been cursed with this injustice. Humans feared vampires. All they knew of them was how to fear them. They didn't care that vampires were human beneath the fangs- all they saw was the fangs; all they feared was the fangs; all they hated was the fangs. It sucked. Literally.   
  
He fought to control himself- the last thing he wanted to do now was give her a reason to fear him; to hate him. She had pressed herself against the back wall, crying silently, save a few choked sobs, her eyes riveted on him, like a trembling animal waiting to see which way the lion would leap.   
  
He couldn't win this battle. Not now.   
  
He pushed past her, and out of the kitchen. He ignored her small squeak as he came only inches from her, and went upstairs to lock himself in his room. He could not win a fight that was centuries old.   
  
Lita stood frozen in the half-light for several minutes, catching her breath, trying to slow her heart beat. Fighting for control over her tears. Her breath caught in her throat and she sank to the floor, new wetness spilling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…"   
  
  
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Hallo all- sorry it's taken so long between chps. Life's a bitch and then you die, right? Anyway, I'm warning you now, that that is about it for 3xL for a while... ACK! *ducks rabid 3xL fans* Hush, hush! It's not over yet, trust me!! There's more to this fic for sure! Uhm, lessee, what's next... probably more about our drifting friend, some introspective stuff, and delving into the past somewhat... yes the sphere is gonna widen... With that tantalizing teaser, I bid you adieu and happy holidays!   
  
Give me feedback by filling out a survey at Penname: Lady Lye!   
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	24. Twenty-Fourth Chapter: drifting in seas ...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: drifting in seas of warped perceptions   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: SM time; after Super S but before Stars since the manga's not all out. ^__^ GW time; um, we're gonna mess with this A LOT. They're comrades living together w/ the Winner's I dunno if they have gundam but it remains to be seen… Just go with the flow, k? All will be revealed eventually…   
  
Ok, it seems quite a few people are confused with this whole Heero thing... um, well, if you guessed love triangle, you were right! I'm hoping more of the mystery will be explained here, but remember, sometimes you're supposed to be confused. It wouldn't be much of a myster otherwise, would it? And then it would be boring because you'd know exactly what was going to happen. If I'm vague at times, its on purpose. If it frustrates you, I apologize. I think I should maybe do a BTL FAQs ^^;   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XXIV   
  
The sun had set hours ago, and now the last fireflies of the season fluttered about, lost, knowing the cold was rapidly approaching. Trees surrounded the area, isolating it from the rest of the world. Crickets chirruped quietly, also feeling chill seep into their small limbs already.   
  
They fell silent as footfalls approached, then passed, and they began again tentatively. Leather boots, they tread softly over the grass, and finally stopped as they came within sight of the river.   
  
A sweeping willow sat on the bank, branches trailing like fingers in the water, and the sand disappeared within them. The land extended some distance away to end in massive black and jagged rocks, and beyond them… the sea.   
  
Treize stood still, waiting and watching while the moon rose behind him. Then he saw it. A disturbance on the water's surface, far away, so slight as to make the watcher second-guess themselves. He remained still, eyes never leaving the water, and then- there it was again. Closer this time, a little bigger, a little hesitant… then it disappeared with a certain determination and excitement, leaving ripples behind.   
  
Then a large fishtail flipped out of the water for a fraction of a second and vanished.   
  
That was his cue. He walked forward to the water, stopping several feet away.   
  
A splash erupted from the water as something burst forth, but he never flinched. As the water sprayed, gold flew with it, changed silver in the moonlight. Soft, pale arms came out to grip the sand and pull herself on shore, long fishtail trailing in the water. A mermaid.   
  
She shook her head, making her hair fly and spray water on the sand, and she reached up to smooth it into some kind of order. Tiny, delicate fins, like scaly bracelets at her wrist flashed in the dim starlight as she moved, reflecting as did her blue tail. The tail itself began high on her hips, scooping down well below her bellybutton in more fin-ish frills. Her scales were navy, overlaid by a shimmer of cerulean until they came to their apex and spawned into twin, member-thin fins, wider than her hips. As she pulled her hair off her shoulders, it was revealed that the frilled scales on her wrists actually traced a thin line up her arms, making patterns on her shoulders, and then came down to surround what were her breasts. Finally satisfied with herself, she turned then to look at him, and her eyes were the color of her tail.   
  
"Relena," Treize said clearly, having not moved throughout this.   
  
"Treize," disappointment read clearly on her face and in the drooping of her fins. Treize alone again.   
  
He saw it clearly, and tried to make his tone gentle. "I promised you that if he lived, I would find him again, Lena."   
  
"It's been a thousand years since what happened…" she murmured sorrowfully, all hope lost. "Give up, Treize. I appreciate what you've done for me, but… there's so little chance now," long lashes dropped.   
  
"Dear lady, how can you say that?" he walked forward and knelt before her to look her in the eye.   
  
"Because I have no more hope!" she pushed off into the water and sank beneath the surface like a stone.   
  
"Relena!" he stood, hoping she wouldn't be stupid enough to attempt to drown herself. Relief washed over him when after a moment he saw her murky form push off the bottom and swim back out to sea. To catch her attention, he kicked a small stone into the water, and unwillingly, she resurfaced, halfway to the river's opening onto the ocean. "I won't give up."   
  
"Do whatever you like," she whispered hoarsely, and if it were possible for mermaids to cry, he would swear he saw them in her eyes before she plunged back under.   
  
He watched the waves until he was sure she had disappeared to whatever grotto it was she had found. "Have I told you how close I am, cousin?" his voice was a faint whisper on the breeze. "Perhaps… it's kinder not to get her hopes up… Perhaps she is right, and this fruitless search is all for naught… but a knight can never abandon his quest." He disappeared into the trees.   
  


* * *

  
  
In the midst of the bustling city that seemed a world away; hidden deep within the recesses of a luxurious, quiet neighborhood; buried deeper still inside the sparse, dark room somewhere on the second story of a mansion; a man tossed and turned in his sleep.   
  
  
  
_He couldn't see her face, not really, but he could feel her skin beneath his fingertips. It was smooth and cool and reminded him of the mosaics in the Boatmasters' Guild Hall.   
  
"You, my heart, are a mermaid." He could feel her hair spilling through his fingertips- and then with the wrench of dreamtime, it was gone from his touch and he had already forgotten what color it was…   
  
His beloved… No, Beloved…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero, don't say those things!" she flung herself at him and clung to his arm, practically sobbing. He wondered dimly if it was just the smoke making her eyes tear, and blinked and found his nearly the same. "It doesn't make sense now, I know, but think of it- think of the future, Heero! A glorious, glorious future! With me by your side, and together against the Universe! It will be beautiful Heero, I know it will-!"   
  
"Don't touch me!" he wrenched her off, truly sickened now. His soul howled into the rapidly approaching night; a cry of pain from a wounded animal. _Beloved!_ "Don't- Get away from me!" any moment he would retch, and he couldn't stand to think of this bitch putting her hands on him to try to comfort him.   
  
"Heero-!"   
  
"NO!"_   
  
  
  
  
  
No…   
  
"NO!" Heero sat up in bed, wide-awake at last and sweating profusely. He could still taste and smell the reek of burning buildings in his mouth, and his heart raced within his chest, ready to fight an enemy that wasn't there. He panted, the unlit room around him slowly coming into focus as familiar shapes.   
  
He swallowed hard, gaining control over himself at last, and realized he had the sheets clutched in a death grip between his fingers. He slowly pried them loose and winced at the ache that came from overstretched muscles. He heaved a sigh and looked up out his window at the sky. The moon was mere sliver, just enough to cast enough light into his room so he could make out the desk on the other side of the room.   
  
Suddenly feeling dizzy, his hand went automatically to prop his head up, where sweat was already cooling. "Beloved?" he whispered.   
  
The dream has come before, at first so short and insignificant that he had ignored it. But it had returned and gotten longer and more detailed, and instead of making its meaning clearer- it only made him more confused.   
  
"Who- is my beloved?" he murmured softly into the darkness. There was no one to hear him; it didn't appear anyone had heard his tortured cry.   
  
The blurred and shadowed image of the young woman clinging to him in his dream made him shudder. That twisted creature couldn't be his beloved- could she?   
  
For that matter… since when had he had a beloved?   
  
Heero had no lovers. His friends were a limited and select group. He did not venture out, and he did not socialize much. Yet something in him knew with certainty that when he had spoken 'beloved' in his dream… it had been to name someone he loved.   
  
He growled hoarsely and ran his hand through his bangs. "Why can I not understand? What do these dreams mean?" The moon gave him no answers.   
  
_"You, my heart, are a mermaid."_   
  
A mermaid…   
  
Ami smiled to him from behind her thin wire glasses in his minds' eye. It was a replay from a study session, sparked by something Mina had said. He cherished that memory.   
  
He felt inexplicably drawn towards the water.   
  
Of all the people he had ever met, none spoke to him so plainly of water.   
  
"Ami…"   
  
  
  
_"Oh- you like Monet?" Ami blinked, setting the tray down.   
  
"Monet? Oh, yes. I love his work," Heero put the book down self-consciously.   
  
"Yes, I love the way he depicts water," Ami agreed._   
  
  
  
"She is like…"   
  
  
  
_Duo leaned against the kitchen counter, delving into his memory. "Yeah, I went to the gym-"   
  
"You joined a gym?"   
  
Shrug. "Had to. They wouldn't let me use the pool otherwise. There were these three chicks there- two of 'em were racing… They were faster'n any swimmers I've ever seen. One of 'em had blue hair. Pretty eyes. Thin, nice curves. Seemed nervous, though."_   
  
  
  
Why hadn't he recognized the description before? Clearly that was the same Ami he had met with Mina… Ami who had bandaged his wounds and come to be comfortable enough with him to smile at him.   
  
Yes, she reminded him strongly of water.   
  
  
  
_He could feel her skin beneath his fingertips. It was smooth and cool and reminded him of the mosaics in the Boatmasters' Guild Hall. _   
  
  
  
He had no doubt Ami's skin would feel the same way.   
  
  
  
_"You, my heart, are a mermaid."_   
  
  
  
Finally satisfied that he had some course of action to take, Heero was unable to sleep another wink the entire night.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
*slams head on table* Ya know, I love that you can do this kind of thing with Heero, but sometimes that's exactly what frustrates me because he can be SUCH A MORON sometimes. >.   
Right, so, that's another part of the puzzle for you! Hope ya enjoyed!   
  
Oh yeah and I suck at Treize's lil speeches. ^^; I think I've been zoning out too much during those... (*Lady, watching old eps* /Hey, Treize is in front of a mic again, ok time to paint nails.../)   
  
Give me feedback by filling out a survey at Penname: Lady Lye!   
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	25. Twenty-Fifth Chapter: hot tin roof

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: hot tin roof   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: (I finally worked it out...) It's an SM world with G-Boys in it. Prior to Super S, AU for G-Boys. The whole AC thing never happened. Characters remain essentially themselves, however, different experiences make them different people.   
  
*bounces happily* I'm so proud of myself... I told myself I was going to write this chp and over two days, I did! And it's even longer than my chapters usually are! SUGOI!   
  
**Really Cool:** At current posting, BTL has 298 reveiws. That's an accomplishment!! *HUGS READERS* Damn, you guys rock. That means that the second person to reveiw this chapter will be #300! Again, you guys ROCK.   
  
**Other Really Cool Thing:** My penname's creation b-day is 1/25, and so it's first b-day is only a few days away (Friday). Even more awesome is that in that year, I have ALMOST 1000 reveiws!!!! When I say almost, I mean, less than 10 to go. (YES OMG THIS IS SO COOL). Yes, BTL is responsible for 3/10s of that!! And one reason I put this out when I did is to push it over the top- so BTL, you will break TWO records over the next few days and I think ya'll deserve something in the way of celebration! _On Friday 1/25, AIM 'KawaiiLadyLye' and I'll invite you into a special BTL chat room to celebrate!_ Not before 5pm EST and not later than 11pm EST. I'll keep it open most of that time, though. It'll be interesting to see who turns up! And you can directly ask me questions in there and/or talk to other readers about stuff, so it's going to be REALLY fun. ^__^ Hope to see you all then!!   
  
*GLOMP* AND THANK YOU!!!!!!!!   
  
-Lady ^.~ xoxoxox   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XXV   
  
The day dawned bright and sunny as usual. It somehow always managed to do so whenever one least wanted it to. It should have been a glorious day, and for many people it was. However, having spent the entirety of the nighttime hours of his weekend awake, Heero was rather the worse for wear, and there wasn't anything that could make Monday morning appeal to his tired eyes.   
  
"Good mooooorning, Heero," Duo cooed merrily from the living room as the dazed werewolf shuffled through. His uniform and hair were rather slapdash today; not unusual for his hair, but he was usually meticulous about his clothing, especially his school clothes.   
  
"Hn," he grunted blearily and stumbled into the kitchen for some breakfast.   
  
Duo chuckled to himself and continued flipping through the channels on the TV. He was an obnoxiously early riser, and lately he had found that tormenting Heero before he left for school was great fun. Duo wasn't generally beligerant towards his housemates, but lately he had found a slightly malicious tendency creeping in when it concerned Heero.   
  
The simple fact of the matter was that he was jealous.   
  
For weeks now, Heero had been happily going to school; he came home even happier. Duo wasn't sure what it was that made Heero so happy, especially considering the workload he sometimes got, that he spent hours doing, but something told him that it was to be envied. If only because Heero got to hang out all day with Mina and her friends. It had been so long since Duo had friends…   
  
How long had it been? He couldn't remember. He could remember very little that had happened before he came here.   
  
Heero stumbled out of the kitchen, a patchily buttered piece of toast hanging out of his mouth, and he fumbled in his pockets and bookbag for something, muttering around the toast. Oh, it was too perfect. Duo could do some real damage here. Maybe give Heero a little push to make him drop the greasy toast onto his clean, if rumpled, uniform so he would have to change and be late. Or maybe he could find it was Heero was looking for and blackmail him for it. Or he could always just make heckling comments and irritate the Hell out of wolf boy til he tried to strangle him.   
  
Ok, so he was just fantasizing now. He didn't REALLY want to do anything THAT awful… Except maybe that heckling part…   
  
"My, my, your organizational skills amaze me."   
  
"Shuh uhf," Heero growled, toast still in mouth.   
  
Duo chuckled inwardly but knew better than to show it. He waited a beat while Heero swore and emptied out a folder onto the floor to sift through its contents. "Dog ate your homework?"   
  
Heero looked up at him with a stony glare and took the toast out of his mouth. "Very funny." He took a bite, continued sifting while chewing, and then stuck it back between his jaws to look through his bag again.   
  
Now curious despite himself, Duo muted the TV and leaned over. "What are you looking for?"   
  
"My geometry homework," Heero said around another full bite of toast. He glanced at the clock. He had precisely three minutes to find the paper and leave the house in time to meet Mina at the corner.   
  
"But you finished it last night, didn't you?" Duo thoroughly remembered being lectured on conditional statements after he foolishly mocked Heero's homework. If it's a full moon, then someone's gotta remember to take Heero for his walkies. If no one takes Heero for his walkies, then someone will find a nasty 'present' in their new shoes. If- If Duo is a moron, then Duo will have his braid stuffed down his throat so quickly he won't know what hit him. (AN: Fun with geometry! See, learning IS fun!)   
  
"Yes," Heero said quite calmly, as though this meant nothing.   
  
"So~ then why do you need it NOW?"   
  
"Because Ami is going to 'help' me with it." Heero found the folder the paper was contained in and riffled through it for the right one.   
  
Duo looked at him askance. "Ok, now I'm thoroughly confused. Who's Ami? And why is she helping you with something you already know?"   
  
"Very simple, really," Heero smirked smugly as he fished out the paper, stuck between last week's classwork and a graded test by accident. "I get to spend time with her, her attention is focused on me, and I don't have to worry about NOT learning it in time for class."   
  
"…" 'He's craaaaaaazy.' "Whatever you say. Wait- what's this girl's name?"   
  
"Ami. Mizuno." Heero said absently, quickly and efficiently repacking his bag. He had thirty-seven seconds.   
  
Duo's eyes bulged. "The chick with the blue hair?! You kidding me?! You go to school with her?!?!"   
  
"Uh, yeah," Heero looked at him oddly. "How do you know her?" He glanced at the clock and swung his bag over his shoulder. "Never mind, tell me later. I have to go." Without so much as a good-bye, he was out the door and down the steps.   
  
Feeling distinctly miffed at being cheated out of the chance to tell how he had met Ami at the community pool, Duo moodily followed Heero onto the covered porch, careful to keep out of the sunlight. He watched Heero trot away, and felt a distinctly sad pang strike his chest. He really wished he could go. He glared at the sunshine falling on the open lawn. It was the only thing keeping him back, and right now, he hated it.   
  
Dimly in the back of his mind, he wondered where all these strong emotions had suddenly come from? He knew he didn't use to have them… but then- he couldn't remember back very far- perhaps he had always been this way…   
  
Duo straightened up, out of his reverie, and looked for the newspaper. They requested it to be on the covered porch each morning so one of them could get it, but he didn't see it today. He edged towards the steps of the porch, wary of the warm sunlight. There it was. Propped against the last step. In the sun. He looked up to call Heero back, but the werewolf had already reached the end of the driveway and was turning away. Damn.   
  
On the one hand, he could leave the paper and be bored out of his mind for the rest of the day til Heero got home and he could read the comics.   
  
On the other hand, there was a really convenient rake leaning against the house that he could probably manage to pull it up here with.   
  
Rake it was.   
  
He grabbed the rake and squatted down, balancing on his toes, dangerously close to the edge of the porch. The shadow cast by the overhang gave him about an extra five inches that was steadily decreasing as the sun rose. Carefully, he extended the rake out, keeping his hands well within the shade, and tried to snag the newspaper.   
  
Total miss. He swore and tried again. It was hard trying to control a rake when you could only hold the back end! He tried again and failed miserably, and decided to take the chance of shifting his hands along the rake until his left was scant inches from the sunlight.   
  
Just a little more… Aha, dead hit… Now he just had to catch the rubber band on the little teeth of the rake and lift it clear… His brow furrowed in concentration and he tried to maneuver the rake, leaning forward a little more and a little more, without realizing he was doing so.   
  
He grinned triumphantly as he hooked the rubber band and lifted it up. It was only then that he realized with a sickening certainty that he had just put WAY too much weight going forward and not nearly enough back. His ankles swayed, trying to keep him upright, but the heavy citywide newspaper was just too much to compensate for.   
  
Knowing that this was the end, Duo tumbled forward into the sunlight.   
  
  
  
  
  
Time seemed to slow down to an unbearable rate.   
  
  
  
The birds in their chirping ceased.   
  
  
  
The clouds froze in their movement across the sky.   
  
  
  
Somewhere, a droplet of water took forever to fall.   
  
  
  
And falling forward onto the lawn, Duo panicked.   
  
I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, _I'M GONNA **DIE**!!!!_   
  
_I don't want to die…_   
  
_Baka, you ARE dead…_   
  
The thoughts lanced through his brain like lightning, all in the space it took for him to squeeze his eyes shut and hit the ground.   
  
"AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH! IT BURNS!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!! GOOD BYE, CRUEL WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
He cringed in a little huddle on the grass, distinguishable from a small black lump only by the braid trailing down his hunched back. Any moment now, he would be consumed by the proverbial fireball and fried to a crisp, right there. All they would find of him would be a little pile of ashes, and probably his hair tie, just for irony. Or maybe it would catch the rest of the grass on fire- how dry had it been lately? No, it had rained recently, so, hopefully he wouldn't be responsible for destroying half of Quatre's estate…   
  
… why wasn't he dead yet?   
  
His tremors stopped. Slowly, Duo lifted his head slightly to blink at the bush in front of his nose that stood merrily in the bright light. Ok, something wasn't right here. He sat up more and looked around him. Everything was lit up like a Technicolor dreamworld; colors were sharper and more distinct, and as his eyes adjusted, he realized he didn't have to squint quite as much.   
  
Finally uncurling, he turned back and looked at the house. It was definitely still there. He looked up, careful not to look directly at the sun, and found his confusion multiplying by the second. It was definitely still there, too. He swept his gaze around the garden again.   
  
"We are SO not in Kansas anymore, Toto." Not seeing any reason to just sit here, he stood, albeit shakily. All parts present and in working order. Not a singe mark to be found. "What the hell- is this time released or something?" he mused. He waited a moment, two- nothing happened. He took a step forward, and still nothing. He waved up at the sun and then had to shield his eyes from it.   
  
Then a delicious grin broke over his face.   
  
The myths were wrong. The stories weren't true. He wasn't bound to the darkness and the shadows. He could go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, with nothing to fear from certain masses of incasdecent gas.   
  
With a whoop, he jumped into the air and pumped his fist. He was FREE. Free of this house and free to- he paused. Of course-   
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Duo ran inside and up the stairs to Heero's room. Hoping that they were as much the same size in reality as they looked, he dug through the other boy's closet for a spare uniform and got it on in record time- thank god THAT part of the legend was real!!   
  
Feeling happier than he had in ages, he grabbed a spare bag and ran out the door. As he passed the catalyst newspaper, he swooped down to pick it up, gave it a grateful kiss, and tossed it up onto the porch for his unenlightened buddies to find later. Then he jogged down to the end of the driveway and waved at the figure nearing the end of the road.   
  
"Oi, wait up! I'm coming with you!" ~~~%*%~~~   
  
So, was it worth it? Was it Duo-licious enough? I hope so!! Do reveiw and tell me!! And don't forget, there's an IM party at the end of the week! ^.^ *GLOMP* You fantabulous readers, you! *throws out BTL plushies* Don't be shy- it's a party!   
  
Give me feedback by filling out a survey at Penname: Lady Lye!   
  
Reveiw it!! PLEASE? *pleading eyes* Or hey, dude, click on the lil guestbook at the bottom of the page and leave it there!   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 

**By The Light GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	26. Twenty-Sixth Chapter: does this qualify ...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: does this qualify me for SDDI*?   
  
Copyright 2001, 2002   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: (I finally worked it out...) It's an SM world with G-Boys in it. Prior to Super S, AU for G-Boys. The whole AC thing never happened. Characters remain essentially themselves, however, different experiences make them different people.   
  
* RE: Chp title- SDDI stands for Society for the Defense of Duo's Intelligence. Think I can sign up, finally???   
  
Today is 5/7/02, and it's BTL's first birthday! ^.^ Squee! To celebrate- the first chapter of the new year! Did it really take me til May to write more? Yes, yes it did. Why? Because my brain shuts down in winter, that's why. After all the flack I got for missing LaFs first b-day, I figured I had to get this out today. Do enjoy, folks!   
  
-Lady ^.~ xoxoxox   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XXVI   
  
Heero could see Mina in the distance, waiting for him on the corner. He could tell even from this distance that she was panting- she had been running to get here on time. Again. He smiled a little to himself, already well aware of his friend's tendency to run late.   
  
His finely tuned ears picked up something- a call- something behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder to confirm that it must just be one of the neighbors. What he saw nearly made him fall over.   
  
"Duo!?" he gaped, stopping dead in his tracks.   
  
"Hey, buddy!" the braided fool bounded over. "Slow down, I'm comin' with ya!"   
  
Heero openly stared, jaw gone slack. "How-?!" Duo should have been one crispy critter- how stupid was he to come out here in the sunlight!?   
  
Duo grinned. "Neat, huh?" He took delight in watching Heero's jaw work slowly, the most sound able to come out a few incoherent and wildly confused grunts. Duo snickered and bounced over to Mina, beaming, "Good morning, Sunshine!"   
  
Mina looked up at smiled at him. "Hey, Du-" her eyes widened. "DUO!?!??!" She grabbed his shirt front to stare at him better, jaw also slack, and she looked quickly from him to the sun shining merrily and back again. "What in the Hell-???" she whispered.   
  
"Never believe everything you read," he winked. "Or see in the movies."   
  
Heero had stumbled to the them, and was giving Duo the onceover himself. "What are you doing wearing my clothes?"   
  
"I already told'ja! I'm coming to school with ya!"   
  
Heero and Mina's reactions couldn't have represented points further apart on the scale if they had tried. Mina squealed happily and started bouncing, excitedly babbling away about how cool this would be. Heero's eyes sort of bulged and lost their focus… 'Good Lord, what did I ever do to deserve _this_???'   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
_A face she could almost see- a face that snarled hatred at her, and then she was blinded by a force of light so bright she could almost still see it through her closed eyes. And suddenly- the world spun. Gravity evaded her, and she knew she was suspended in midair- and then the shifting started. Slowly- and then with a wrench, everything warped.   
  
Her bones melted, reformed. Skin became hard and smooth, refracting the brightness. She could FEEL new membranes bursting forth, already lined with sensitive nerve endings. It didn't quite hurt- but the suddenness and the violence of it threw her into nausea.   
  
And then the new nerves began to react…   
  
Pain, panic, fear, scrambling for something- something- SOMETHING! What?! SOMETHING! Something wet- she could barely breathe!!!!!! If she couldn't breathe, she would die- her skin- oh, oh… _that_ hurt… she could feel it drying up, peeling away from her body like some wounded and dying animal. Oh… oh… sobs caught in her parched throat- and then she was completely overwhelmed. She lost herself to it- and surrendered to darkness._   
  
When she awoke from the nightmare born of reality, she shuddered. …Why was fate so cruel to her?   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Heero leaned, ever casually, against the school's outer wall, watching. He didn't need to be in the center of all those hormones, thank you very much. The very reason he had decided not to accompany his vampire housemates out on their hunting expeditions was that it invariably turned into something sexual.   
  
Damn horny vampires.   
  
Heero gave a little, disdainful sniff and turned his gaze back to the knot of female humans clustered around one very long-winded and self-satisfied vampire.   
  
Duo clearly loved being the center of attention; he liked it even more when he was surrounded by young women who recognized him for the fabulous male specimen he was. From the moment he stepped on campus, all eyes had been upon him, and whispers began making the circuit. Not that they hadn't at Heero's arrival, but the two boys did give off very different vibes, afterall. Heero's chilly stare dared anyone to approach, while Duo was open to everyone and anyone, and his natural buoyancy seemed to promise fun to be uncovered. He welcomed them to join him, and enjoyed talking to them. Hn. Stupid, social, cocky vampire.   
  
Long since abandoned by the crowd, Mina sat on the cement dividers bordering the stairs into the school, swinging her legs idly, watching. She knew that as soon as it got around that Dup was also her friend, she, too, would be swamped. She chose instead to enjoy the peace while she waited for her friends.   
  
As though on cue, her hair bow received a little tug and she turned to find the smiling faces of Ami, Bunny and Lita. She grinned, "ohayo, minna-chan!"   
  
"Hey," Bunny leaned over the cool but rapidly warming cement, and squinted ahead. "What's going on?"   
  
"New guy," Mina continued to swing her legs.   
  
The others looked at her askance.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Another new boy you know about before us and didn't come running to find us!?" Bunny sulked. "I'm hurt, Mina-chan…"   
  
"Oh," Mina sweatdropped.   
  
Lita's eyes met Mina's, frowning. 'How?' they asked.   
  
While Ami and Bunny were distracted by the crowd, Mina leaned over and whispered, "Duo found out they can go in the sunlight…"   
  
Lita gasped and whipped around to stare into the crowd, and then back at Mina. 'No way,' she mouthed. Mina nodded.   
  
"So, who is he?" Bunny asked, unaware of their silent conversation. She hopped upon the cement to lean out farther, still unable to see who it was that had the other girls so uppity.   
  
"A friend of Heero's."   
  
Bunny nearly lost her balance and Ami hastily yanked her back. "Bunny!"   
  
"Heh… gomen… Heero's friend? What's he doing coming to our school?"   
  
"What, like there's a law against it?" Mina was sweatdropping nervously. She tittered uneasily as she received funny looks. "You'll like him, Buns- he's cu~ute," she said cajolingly. Bunny eyed the crowd hungrily, but remained where she was.   
  
"Still not over Darien, huh?"   
  
"NO! I am COMPLETELY over him! I do not need HIM."   
  
The other three exchanged glances.   
  
"Do you think her dependency on guys is getting unhealthy?"   
  
"It's like she can't function without a boyfriend."   
  
"Bunny's always been pretty boy-crazy."   
  
"Yeah, but now she's rebounding."   
  
"You really think this is a rebound?"   
  
"This could be serious…"   
  
Bunny shot them a dirty look as the bell for homeroom rang. The students milling in the courtyard moved inside and the school day began.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Duo groaned as he dropped into a seat for his last class before lunch. His growing stack of papers and books landed on the desktop with a small crunch. "Man, how does anybody put up with this crap? What do they think we are, machines?"   
  
"Maxwell!" came the sharp bark from behind him, and Dup whipped around to stare into the angry face of the guy who had subbed for his PE class that morning. Somehow, he'd managed to remember Duo's name… Probably because he'd had to say it so often… Duo gulped. He now _really_ wished he hadn't thrown that ball at him… the dude still had the tape on his glasses.   
  
"Uh- huh- hai?" he tried, with a faltering attempt at a smile.   
  
"You dare to complain about the workload? This is _high school_, Mr. Maxwell, _not_ kindergarten. We _work_ here. It's not a place for slackers. Now, pick up your things, you're obviously in the wrong classroom," the man made an unwavering path towards the desk at the front. With a sinking feeling, Duo realized he was more than a sub- he was a real teacher, and with greater dread- this was his classroom. "Where are you supposed to be now? I'll have someone walk you there, I'm sure you're not familiar with the building yet."   
  
"Uh, actually, sir," Duo fished out his class schedule and compared it to the plaque next to the door, as students filed into the room. "This IS where I'm supposed to be."   
  
"The man's head shot up (according to the paper and Duo's patchy short-term memory, his name was Ido) and he stared at Duo. Slowly, as though Duo were slow to understand, he said, "This is an honors class, Mr. Maxwell."   
  
Most of the class had assembled by that point, and in the tense pause that followed, the bell rang, signaling the class's start. When the order for silence didn't rapidly follow, they looked to the front of the room, where Duo and Mr. Ido appeared frozen in time, for an explanation.   
  
Carefully, aware that he was treading on thin ice, Duo said, as politely as he could muster, "I was assigned to an honors class, sir."   
  
Mr. Ido looked at Duo in utter disbelief, clearly reviewing memories of the loud-mouthed buffoon from the gymnasium. "Honors _sports_, maybe," he said distastefully, echoing that morning's foul mood at being assigned to the gym for even one class period. "But certainly _not_ Honors English." The sneering pride with which he said it made the hackles bristle on Duo's neck, and he grit his teeth, knowing he had just been insulted.   
  
Rather than take the bait, he forced himself to relax and cheerfully say, "Yup, Honors English, that's me!" He slid his class schedule across the desk to Ido under the watchful eyes of the class. Ido picked it up and squinted at it.   
  
"You have to pass a test to qualify for this class, Mr. Maxwell."   
  
"Oh, that?" Duo dismissed the idea. "The woman in the office gave me a verbal one- she said I could take the written exam later. She seemed very impressed with me," it was hard not to let the smug satisfaction show through in his voice, and his mischief-loving eyes simply screamed 'Take that, buddy.'   
  
Stiffly, Ido marched to the intercom and jabbed his finger on the button, ignoring the curious murmurings of the class behind him. "Ms. Akuya, where is student Duo Maxwell supposed to be this period?"   
  
"One moment, please, Ido-san," the woman's voice crackled over the loudspeaker and static pattered through. "Ano… he should be in your room this period, Ido-san."   
  
Ido practically spasmed. "Honors English II? _MY_ Honors English? You really think an insolent little-" he drew himself up short and took several deep breaths. Duo looked at him smugly.   
  
"Yes, sir," Ms. Akuya continued on undeterred. "I was there this morning when Mrs. Brown interviewed him. He's stupendous!"   
  
Ido-san looked as though he had been slammed in the gut with a sledgehammer. The class's volume had risen, glancing with great interest between their teacher, the intercom, and the new boy, whose face clearly read 'In. Your. FACE.'   
  
Before the woman could continue, Ido turned off the intercom and swiveled around to face the class. They were immediately silent. "Open books, page 315. Get your homework out," he barked. "Maxwell," Duo snapped to attention. "Take the empty seat by the window."   
  
"Hai!" Duo gathered up his stuff and scrambled to the available seat. The class whispered between the rustling of movement, shooting him inquisitive looks.   
  
On the far side of the room, Ami had to be poked with a pencil by the girl behind her. Numbly, she got out her homework. It was him.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
Happy Birthday, BTL! (And you, too, LaFs! Belatedly!) *throws out BTL plushies to loyal readers*   
  
* RE: Chp title- SDDI stands for Society for the Defense of Duo's Intelligence. Think I can sign up, finally???   
  
R&R, onegai? *big chibi eyes*   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 


	27. Twenty-Seventh Chapter: showdown @ the o...

By The Light…   
  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye   
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: showdown @ the ok coral: the Blond Wonder vs. the Braided Dingbat   
  
Copyright 2001, 2002   
  
Idea suggested and consulting/editing by Mako-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
Note: I scramble names a tad… Japanese- English- what's the dif? Some of each all mixed together to create MY Universe…   
  
Other Note: (I finally worked it out...) It's an SM world with G-Boys in it. Prior to Super S, AU for G-Boys. The whole AC thing never happened. Characters remain essentially themselves, however, different experiences make them different people.   
  
**PLEASE NOTE:** The rating went up with this chapter. There's a reason for that and they're called homophobes. If you are uncomfortable with the suggestion of homosexual relationships (or did you miss the whole Neptune and Uranus AREN'T cousins thing?), you now have several options.   
  
1: Back out now and give up on this fic and any others I write, because I have no problem including homosexually in my work and I won't always be nice enough to warn you beforehand. I wish you well and hope perhaps you come around eventually.   
2: Even if you're uncomfortable: Give it a shot. Note: Just reading (or writing) the stuff doesn't mean YOU are gay (not that that's a bad thing). I respect those with open minds. Wether or not you find you are willing to continue is up to you. But I will respect you for trying. And if you review (nicely) telling me that you're just not comfortable with it and are gonna stop- THAT IS _NOT_ A FLAME!!!! I WILL NOT be offended!! Feel free to tell me that's how you feel- I really don't mind!!   
3: Read it (or not) with a bigoted perception, hate it like you knew you would, and flame me. Your flame will end up in my Flame Galleria, a glorified Bonfire I hold with my muses where we yuck it up at other people's foolishness. I thank you for your misspent time because it makes me laugh.   
  
-Lady ^.~ xoxoxox   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
XXVII   
  
It hadn't been easy getting onto the same plane as him… Harder yet, she had expected, would be to mask her presence while onboard. It had proved, however, to be ridiculously easy… and irritating.   
  
The bastard could afford first class while she was stuck in economy in front of the humongous movie screen, smashed between two families who needed to put their babies in the wall cribs.   
  
She kept herself sane by imagining all the ways he would pay for this.   
  
As the hours dragged by with nothing to see below her but ocean and nothing in front but the distorted movie screen… she began to wish for her own death.   
  
Then, finally, as though by some fantastic miracle, they touched down in Los Angeles by starlight. How ironic that she had followed a notorious vampire to the City of Angels. Hotaru did not waste time pondering this, however, and got off the plane as quickly as she could. She found her target and trailed him through the airport, her passport flawless so as not to delay her, and followed him out onto the streets of LA.   
  
She hadn't a clue why he was here, or what he was doing, but she did know one thing. He wasn't going to get away this easily.   
  


* * *

  
  
"You hit him in the face with a basketball?" Heero asked reproachfully.   
  
"Yeah, it was hilarious!" Duo grinned, not deterred at all by the disapproval.   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "You can get in serious trouble for doing stupid stuff like that, you know."   
  
Duo shrugged and pushed open the school doors. His eyes took several moments to adjust to the brightness, but he grinned and bore it. It was _well_ worth it. "It was my first day and an honest mistake…" His eyes swept the lawn, hungrily scoping out the scene for lunch.   
  
Duo blinked when a hand rested on his shoulder. "Those are other students, Duo," Heero reminded him quietly.   
  
It took Duo a moment to realize what he meant. When he did, he got an odd surge of guilt, long unfelt. With it came a wave of nausea, and Duo's marine blue eyes darkened. Students. He'd considered other students _food_…   
  
_They're only people… And people ARE food…_ the vampire instincts whispered. But they were so much more than that- weren't they? Potential friends, allies, enemies, lab partners, homework buddies- _How does that make them different from anyone else? A guy on the street's got the same chance as a kid at his locker… Why favor one of them?_   
  
Duo shook his head, trying to shake loose the too logical thoughts. He knew why to 'favor' one of them. A student was too easily missed, too close for comfort. Too easy for someone to notice a pattern and point fingers. It was just the hunger talking. He flashed Heero one of his trademarked devil-may-care grins to cover up his shaken confidence. "Guess I'll have to remember to bring some 'kool-aid' tomorrow, huh?" he winked and sauntered smoothly down the steps. Heero shook his head and followed.   
  
It appeared to be a normal lunch period, students milling about in their usual haunts, casually overseen from a distance by teachers as engrossed in their own conversations as the students were in theirs. It was truly a beautiful day, clear and crisp, perfect for Duo's coming out into the light. He secretly reveled in it while he and Heero meandered to a particular grassy knoll under one of the courtyard's trees.   
  
Duo's eyes missed nothing as they approached, although he had affected a bored expression. Four girls were arrayed on the grass, and seemed oblivious to their approach. Mina sat against the tree trunk, her lunchbox in her lap, absently picking at it and more observing her friends converse than joining in, which surprised him. He had gotten the distinct impression that Mina was a social creature, but perhaps he had been wrong. To her left sat the girl who had cooked that awesome dinner for them. Duo had a knack for language and sounds, and was fairly sure her name had been Lita. Though he hadn't spoken to her much, it would've taken a blind man to miss the awkward tension that had not left the house when she did. Across from Lita, back to Duo, was a girl with the most- unusual- hairstyle he had ever seen. Her unbelievably long blond hair had been gathered into two pigtails, each topped by a fat round bun. While he couldn't see her face, he could see that she was one of the most animated of the group, constantly moving even as she kept her rear firmly planted on the ground. Something about her buoyancy, even at this distance, struck a chord in Duo. Even more so when the other girls affectionately teased and prodded the Blond Wonder, something Duo could well relate to. Sadly, he couldn't always tag 'affectionately' to the way his housemates responded to him.   
  
Rarely, in fact.   
  
But it was the group's fourth that made Duo slow, and then hurry on. For there sat the girl he had met at the pool, nose buried in a book, chopsticks expertly darting out to her open lunchbox like a bird pecking seeds from the ground. It didn't surprise him to discover that she was the bookworm, as further evidenced by the neat stack on the grass beside her. Her shy, cautious demeanor had betrayed such a stereotype even outside the studious setting.   
  
Later, Heero supposed he should have been able to see the warning signs. That extra little spring in Duo's step was a sure sign that the vampire was up to no good, but at the time, Heero had been far too intent on the very same target. He was therefore not in his right mind, and unable to sense the brewing trouble.   
  
He did notice, however, when his own path to the target was intercepted by the braided dingbat.   
  
"Good afternoon, ladies! Hey, Mina!" Duo plopped himself down onto the grass between Bunny and Ami, grinning. All four girls blinked at him, surprised by the sudden invasion out of the blue.   
  
"Hey, Duo," Mina replied automatically, blinking. She turned questioning eyes to Heero. He hn'ed and took a seat as far from Duo as he could get, between Mina and Lita.   
  
"Hello," Lita gave a small attempt at a smile.   
  
Duo grinned at her and then his eyes lit. "Hey. Wow, Mina wasn't kidding- you DO cook like that all the time!" He hungrily surveyed her lunch, which, even half eaten, could clearly feed several people. Presented with anything that might provide nourishment, even if it wasn't quite what he'd had in mind, he found himself famished. When was the last time he had eaten, anyway?   
  
Lita beamed and offered him the box. She had liked Duo and he had liked her cooking. Here in the sunshine, it was hard to be afraid of the cheerful bottomless pit. "Want some? I always bring way too much- go ahead!"   
  
"You're a lifesaver!!" Duo happily helped himself, as much going into his mouth as his hand. Just as he was about to compliment Lita on her culinary skills, he became aware of something bristling to his left, and turned. He blinked, faced with big blue eyes that sent a cold chill up his spine akin to Heero's worst scowls, topped by a mass of golden- pigtails?   
  
Bunny hunched over her food- a good portion of which had come from Lita's exorbitant lunch- protectively, glaring at the interloper. "ExCUSE me," she spat huffily. "But just who are YOU to think you can just invite yourself over here and start eating our food!"   
  
Duo raised a speculative eyebrow at her. The others froze, afraid to so much as breathe. It was a battle of the Titans- the Blond Wonder vs. the Braided Dingbat in a head-to-head territorial showdown for possession of the food supply. It was going to get ugly.   
  
Cerulean and indigo warred for a few moments, sizing each other up. The interloper had to be stopped. The food was at stake! But who was this demented fuzzball glaring up at him from her defensive huddle?   
  
Duo took on a cool tone, one Heero instantly recognized as being potentially dangerous. "Maxwell, Duo. I just transferred here. Pleasure to meet you, too."   
  
Bunny let that sink in and blinked. The events of the day whizzed through her mind- she knew this was connected somehow… Her eyes darted to Heero and Mina and instantly she knew. "You're the new guy!" she shrieked happily, eyes going all starry as she finally gave him a good looking over. The others, Duo included, blinked at the sudden mood swing.   
  
Duo sweatdropped as Bunny scooted closer, practically drooling, and edged away. "Er… Uh… yeah… hi…" he chuckled weakly and sort of waved.   
  
"This is so cool!" she squealed. "I heard all about you from, like, everybody!"   
  
Mina sweatdropped. "Since when do I count as 'everybody'?"   
  
"Bad pun," Heero replied automatically.   
  
Duo shot Heero a Look. "And that was a BAD joke- since when do YOU crack jokes, wolf boy?"   
  
"Since the opportunity became irresistible," Heero shot back with a smirk.   
  
Duo sweatdropped and tried to lean even further away from Bunny, who was practically in his lap. "Eh- I- uh- don't believe we've been introduced," he said quickly, furiously digging through all his many years of experience.   
  
Bunny smiled, undeterred. "That's ok. I'm Bunny Tsukino and I already know who you are."   
  
"He's Duo Maxwell," Mina said dryly.   
  
Divine- or was it hellish?- inspiration struck Heero. "And he has a boyfriend."   
  
All conversation _stopped_.   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  
*GRIN* Oh, I'm SO wicked...   
  
R&R, onegai? *big chibi eyes*   
  
-Lady   
  
http://ladylye.20megsfree.com 


	28. Twenty-Eighth Chapter: of the utmost imp...

By The Light... Twenty-Eigth Chapter: of the utmost importance (C) 2001-2002   
**By: Lady Lye**   
**Contact Info: kawaiiladylye@yahoo.com**   
  


* * *

  
  
**Title:** _By The Light..._   
**Author(s):** Lady Lye   
**FanFiction Source(s):** Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover   
**Rating:** R   
**Genre(s):** Supernatural, Comedy. Angst/Drama, Crossover, Romance.   
**Special Notes/Warnings:** Here there be... language, homosexuality, heterosexuality, violence +.   
**Summary:** An eerie howl as the moon crests the trees... G-Boys children of the night, and Senshi with ESP! A young slayer out to get them, and a tall man known only as HIM. Great group here...   
  
**Author's Notes:** Several here, so take note, dears-   
  
I scramble names. Some will be English, some Japanese. Deal. I pick whichever I feel most comfortable with/whichever best suits the character. As a starting reference-   
  


Planet/Reference: Will Be Known As: Planet/Reference: Will Be Known As:

Moon
Bunny (not Usagi, not Serena)
Mercury 
Ami

Mars
Raye
Jupiter
Lita

Venus
Mina(ko) (one a nickname)
Tuxedo-Moonlight-Earth Boy.
Mamoru (subject to change)

Neptune
Michelle
Uranus
Amara

  
  
Timeline: Takes place in the SM world, somewhere after Super S, disregarding Stars as though it hasn't taken place. The GW characters have been fitted in on an AU basis. Ie: the series never happened.   
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own GW *sob* Don't own SM *sob again* but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! *laughs in Wufei's face* Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!!   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
XXVIII   
  
Multiple times Hotaru had nearly lost her quarry. Treize had gone directly to a hired limousine parked in the airport's garage, and the driver had been a man who believed in speed. Hotaru had been hard pressed to keep up, trying to make her way along the rooftops and by taking shortcuts. Time and again she feared she had fallen too far behind or taken the wrong turn, but then she would catch sight of the reflective windows and the chase would resume. She was so intent, she almost overshot them when the limo pulled unexpectedly into the labyrinth of a parking garage. She quickly scaled the supports and darted into the concealing haven of the garage's shadows, and skulked there, watching as Treize's car pulled into a space, and the driver came around to open the door for his passenger.   
  
Huntress' eyes darted from side to side. There was no one else on this level; it was only her, the driver, and the vampire. Her hand made it's way to the stake at her belt of it's own volition. Her fingers itched to draw it and take the bastard on. Without having to thinking about it, she silently moved out to do just that.   
  
The driver closed the door after his temporary- but clearly affluent- master stepped free of the car. Treize smiled that every-man's smile at him, a thank you for doing the drudgery of a menial driver with such aplomb and skill. The man found himself warmed inside, unable to tear his gaze away from those compelling eyes. He fumbled a smile back and made the mistake of blinking- for in the next instant, Treize had turned and was already making his way to the elevator, suede greatcoat billowing out behind him. The driver blinked uncertainly. It was bit warm for those… Abruptly he lost interest and got back into the car to catch up on his favorite radio program.   
  
Treize smiled to himself as he waited for the elevator to reach his floor. So simple and so convenient. He began to dwell upon the incident with amusement- but a flicker in the shadows reflected in the metal doors of the elevator caught his eye. His gaze fell to it instantaneously, and she traced it's route without turning, nor the slightest tensing that showed he had noticed anything. The tension became tangible, and his amused smile returned. So. She had followed him. That suddenly made this trip even more interesting.   
  
Hotaru crouched… and lunged out from behind a support beam big enough to hide three of her in her thinness, dagger and stake both drawn.   
  
Swiftly, Treize swung around and into a smooth duck, just as the satisfying ping of the elevator sounded. And in that moment, he knew he had won this battle.   
  
Before she even had time to recognize what was happening, let alone stop it, Hotaru sailed into the open elevator and crashed into the far wall. She dropped to the linoleum floor, stunned, her dagger spinning away into a corner. As her daze cleared, a tiny groan emitted from her bruised lips as cheeks, and pain began to register along her length. A second, more audible ping brought her round enough to sit up, and her jaw dropped to see the mocking, debonair, devil-may-care grin of her mortal enemy, twirling her very own dagger in his unnatural fingertips. Before she could lurch to her feet, the door had closed and she slammed her fists against them futilely, yelling curses of frustration. _So damned close!!_   
  
She glanced at the buttons and slumped to her knees. Even if she got out on the very next floor and ran back, he would be long gone by the time she returned. Damn vampire. Damn him to the lowest bowls of Hell. It was all the bastard was fit for. Or perhaps even that was too kind.   
  


* * *

  
  
Treize was whistling cheerfully when he strolled into the posh, marble and mahogany lined office, it's automatic doors opening for him with a satisfying whoosh that spoke of money and creature comforts. He strolled in, artfully twirling the dagger in his fingers, and made his way past the secretary, whom he exchanged courteous nods with, and through another set of automatic doors onto an expansive private office of silken spring green carpeting, grandiose windows, and a large desk set directly in front of the doors.   
  
A tall, delicate, thin woman turned to face him as the doors opened, and a small, almost affectionate smile graced her smooth lips. She wore no make-up, and kept her beautiful brown hair back in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, glasses perched on her nose, giving her a professional air even without the trim business suit.   
  
Treize stopped and smiled in his lazy way as the doors closed behind him. "My Lady," he offered a bow of his golden head.   
  
"Mr. Treize," she bobbed her own in return, graceful fingers selecting a file from the desk. "It is good to see you again. How was Japan?"   
  
"It was and still is, vastly less excitement than I thought." Treize came around the far side of the desk to take his seat behind it, tipping back in his chair in the most relaxed fashion, legs crossed, and laced his fingers behind his fair head. Then he grew thoughtful; "I do believe activities are beginning to heat up, however," he mused.   
  
The woman, Lady Une, bobbed her head congenially, and opened the file, holding it out to him so he could see the contents. "I have uncovered a great deal of the information you requested," she told him, and he sat up to take the file and look through it himself. "Our operatives across Europe, Asia, and both Americas are intrigued," was said with a half smile. "They find it amusing that you have taken such interest in these individuals."   
  
Treize glanced up at her, brow furrowed, "Not _too_ intrigued, I trust?" His voice was edged, belying disapproval and chagrin.   
  
Her expression immediately smoothed into professional coolness, her voice echoing the mask. "Of course not, Mr. Treize. Utmost discretion has always been emphasized and all operatives know their place." _To work and not to question… to obey and not to think…_   
  
Treize nodded, absently now, concerns placated. He read quickly through the top pages of each thin but substantial packet as she waited for him to finish. When he at last closed the weighty file and tipped back in his chair again, face unreadable, his words took her mildly by surprise. "When is the next flight back to Japan, my Lady?"   
  
She hid her disappointment well, "I believe there is one leaving late tonight, sir."   
  
He nodded absently, interest turned inward. "Good. Book me on that or any other as soon as possible." He didn't wait for her 'yes, sir' to rise and go towards the large, open windows, stopping just outside the patch of direct sunlight. He eyed it as one did an old enemy one had come to a livable peace with. Distrust warred with amusement and the latter won. He vaguely heard heard some voice calling to him, and half turned at the Lady's plaint. He managed a warm smile for her. "Come, my Lady- must we remain so formal? We are old friends, are we not? And we see so little of each other. Won't you take a glass of wine with me?"   
  
"Sir?" she blinked uncertainly. Ah, there it was again, he thought with an old sadness. The place where her personalities diverged, leaving this, her professional side, adrift in the pleasantries of social situations. Had he caught her at a less formal time, her gentleness would have been able to show through… but that side of her was incapable of surpassing her genteel empathetic sympathies, and could not be the ruthless agent he needed her to be. It was a great pity, how this old friend of his suffered by her handicaps, but he did not know how to heal her. His sincerest wish was that one day she would recover and her two halves merge into a happy blend, but he could not see the day arriving any time soon.   
  
The warmth in his tone increased, becoming honeyed and persuasive, as he moved to the bar at the far end of the room. "A toast, my Lady, between friends," he smiled. She shakily returned it, tentatively picking her way across the room, reminding him none so much as of an uncertain, beautiful deer not sure if it was safe to trust the proffered gift from a human. The irony, of course, was that he was not human, and he amused himself with that thought as he uncorked the bottle. The golden wine poured easily into the glasses, and he handed her one, encouraged when she smiled back at him. At the very least, the transitions between her differing personalities seemed to be becoming smoother. "To uncovering the past," he smiled, tipping his head and his glass to her, "and to old acquaintances."   
  
"Hear, hear," she murmured, and drank as he did, both savoring the first sips of the sweet liquid.   
  
Shattering glass broke the moment, and Une whirled to face the window, nearly dropping her glass in sudden fright. Grimly, Treize thought it a pity that such precious small pleasures had to be ruined so completely, and deliberately set his own on the counter.   
  
Something small and black came with the imploding glass, and rolled free of the shards and to her feet, venomous abyss-purple eyes locking immedietly onto him. With a shake of her head, her cropped hair was free of her face, and her katana was drawn. "I suppose you thought that was funny," she bit out, anger fueled by humiliation.   
  
The reminder of that afternoon's incident brought another amused half-grin to Treize's lips. "Actually, I did," he cast her a disarming smile.   
  
Hotaru felt herself growing light-headed and steeled herself against his charms. They had nearly cost her dearly the last time; she had resolved never to let herself be so influenced again. "For a thousand-year-old being, you're disgustingly juvenile," she retorted venomously.   
  
The infuriating amusement never left his eyes, his cool never breaking. "I, my dear, am not the one trapped within a child's body for the third time this millennia."   
  
That did it. Blinded by rage, Hotaru brought her katana up and dived for him- only to be blocked and brought face-to-face with cold brown eyes that meant deadly business.   
  
"I _suggest_," the woman's voice was hard but not uncertain as she kept the poker from the fireplace directly between them, blocking any of Hotaru's attempts to dislodge herself from the confrontation. "that you vacate the premises immediately, and do not further inquire into Mr. Treize's business."   
  
Hotaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, her other senses drawing a conclusion. "You do not have the right to order _me_ around, vampire," she snarled and had to duck the hindering blow dealt to her temple with a hand she was sure wasn't as gentle as creamy skin implied.   
  
Une broke the confrontation and danced back, keeping her makeshift weapon and her own body directly between Hotaru and Treize. The faintest hint of smug satisfaction tinted her voice, "Wrong again, young huntress. Your instincts have failed you yet again."   
  
"My instincts _NEVER_ fail me!!" Hotaru burst out angrily, glowering at them both. The hatred and rage inside her had never run so deep. "You are all wrong and you all must die! Every one of you accursed creatures!"   
  
"Every one of us?" Treize came around to the end of the bar, his demeanor merely curious and not in the least bit threatened or afraid for his life; nor did he appear dependent on Une to secure such. "Do you mean… even innocents? Children born of vampire unions? Do you mean to blame the sins of the father upon the-?"   
  
"There are no children," she cried, enraged. "Two vampires can never make more! It is impossible! Vampires cannot be born, they must be Made!"   
  
Une wagged a scornful finger and tsked at her. "Your own information has been colored by false rumors. How did you let yourself be so mislead, princess?"   
  
Hotaru _glared_ at her, and at him. She had never hated any people more in her life than she hated these two now. They were mocking her and her beliefs. Undermining everything she had worked for, everything she strived for, everything that had become the driving force in her life. How dare they doubt her convictions!? How dare they suggest that she was wrong!? She wanted to impale them both here and now- but something caught the corner of her eye. Something manilla, lying atop the mahogany desk. It's labeling was so fraught with rubber stamps, it had to be confidential; it had to be valuable.   
  
If she couldn't kill them here, she would at least make them miserable, or at least inconvenience them. Before either could realize what she was doing, she had snatched the thick folder off the desk and sprinted back to the window, leaping clear of the broken panes and disappearing beneath the sill.   
  
Une bit out a curse and ran for the intercom, barking orders out to have Security alerted immediately, not to mention finding someone to clear up the mess and replace the window.   
  
While she continued, Treize ambled towards the window, into the sunlight, to look down on the streets below. He knew he wouldn't be able to see her from here; she was too quick and he too far away. Perhaps he really had pushed her too far with the elevator, earlier. It was rather humiliating to be so easily disposed of. In a way he felt guilty at cheating his opponent of her chance to get in a few good swipes at him.   
  
He did wonder how it was she had had the luck to pick up that particular file. "Lady? I don't care how you do it, but I need to return to Japan; I must leave within the hour, if possible."   
  
Une blinked up form her intense 'discussion' with the chief of security, having difficulty drumming the exact details of the occurrence into his head. "So soon?" she stumbled to find words.   
  
"Lives depend upon it."   
  
"Yes, Mr. Treize."   
  
~~~%*%~~~   
  


* * *

  
Navigate Chapters: 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 / 11 / 12 / 13 / 14 / 15 / 16 / 17 / 18 / 19 / 20 / 21 / 22 / 23 / 24 / 25 / 26 / 27 / 28 / INDEX   
  


* * *

  
  


  
  
Please leave your comments in the DreamBook!   
Promoting the dreams of authors ^.^ one signature at a time.   
  
Return to P:LL   
From New Window / From Within Frames   
  
Return to P:LL/Fanfiction   
(By Author / By Genre / By Title) 


	29. TwentyNinth Chapter: bite me Oh, come on...

By The Light... Twenty-Ninth Chapter: bite me (Oh, come on, you were waiting for that one...) (C) 2001-2002  
**By: Lady Lye**  
**Contact Info: **

* * *

**Title:** _By The Light..._  
**Author(s):** Lady Lye  
**FanFiction Source(s):** Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre(s):** Supernatural, Comedy. Angst/Drama, Crossover, Romance.  
**Special Notes/Warnings:** Here there be... language, homosexuality, heterosexuality, violence .  
**Summary:** An eerie howl as the moon crests the trees... G-Boys children of the night, and Senshi with ESP! A young slayer out to get them, and a tall man known only as HIM. Great group here... **Author's Notes:** Several here, so take note, dears- I scramble names. Some will be English, some Japanese. Deal. I pick whichever I feel most comfortable with/whichever best suits the character. As a starting reference- 

Planet/Reference: Will Be Known As: Planet/Reference: Will Be Known As: Moon Bunny (not Usagi, not Serena) Mercury Ami Mars Raye Jupiter Lita Venus Mina(ko) (one a nickname) Tuxedo-Moonlight-Earth Boy. Mamoru (subject to change) Neptune Michelle Uranus Amara 

Timeline: Takes place in the SM world, somewhere after Super S, disregarding Stars as though it hasn't taken place. The GW characters have been fitted in on an AU basis. Ie: the series never happened. No da, since I started heading each chapter in Roman Numerals, I've had to think a lot more!! Goal: To finish BTL, enter it in a fic contest, and win something!! I'll be needing beta readers when the time comes... **Disclaimer:** Don't own GW sob Don't own SM sob again but I do own- KATAKU! My keyboard!! BWAHAHA! laughs in Wufei's face Take THAT annoying Justice Boy!! I'm SO SORRY, poppets! I didn't realize this was sitting here in my account waiting to be uploaded!! Enjoy... And beat me for taking so long. I really would like to finish this one...

* * *

XXIX When at last she came to rest, Hotaru sank onto a park bench with her bounty. Besides the file, she now carried a paper bag containing a sandwich and a bottle of water, bought shortly after she slowed her wild run to a cautious walk. She was certain now that she was outside the area Treize's men would be combing, and no one would expect her to settle in bright sunlight in the midst of a park. Hiding in plain sight was made even easier when she exchanged her dark clothes for worn, comfortable overalls in pastel stripes and tied her hair back with a scrunchie, all bought for scandalously low prices at a second hand shop. She closed her eyes a moment and let the sounds and smells of the park wash over her. Though tainted by LA's pollution, it was still the only chance she'd had to take even a moment to enjoy the beauty of nature in… how long? Too long. She sat up and arranged herself, crossing her legs on the bench and tipping the bag up so she could reach in easily while she opened the file on her lap. She unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite before reading the cover, and frowned. _Triton Files_. She tipped the file and changed the way the light fell on it, thinking perhaps the glare had made her misread it. Still the title stared her in the face unashamedly. Triton… That had been the name of her Castle, oh, so long ago… Unable to suppress a feeling of momentous premonition, she slowly opened the file, absently nibbling at her sandwich.

* * *

**Chang Wufei  
Born 1885CE, Shansai, China.  
Made 1900CE, Peking, China.**

* * *

_ Wufei coughed, the smoke filling the air around him and forming a curtain that hung suspended from the ceiling, not quite touching the ground. He dropped down beneath it and crawled his way towards the door, hand over his mouth. Shouts and screams resonated outside- apparently it was easier for _some_ people to breathe. The air was nearly black now, and Wufei reached blindly for the door handle- only to yank it back with a wounded howl. The fires had heated the knob until it seared his flesh; a tool turning on its master. Cursing, Wufei cradled his now useless appendage to his chest, thinking fast. He had known the moment the Christian missionaries arrived that they would bring trouble, but he couldn't bring himself to call them by any of the insults developed no long after they appeared. To do so would be to insult his own family. It hadn't taken long for his mother to be drawn in, nor his young siblings, all under ten. It had been his father and he who held out… yet even his father had given in eventually. Wufei, though, had resisted throughout the debacle and continued to do so. He was a learned man, who had spent all of his fifteen years training to become a wealthy scholar, and potentially advisor to the emperor. All that would be for naught, however, if he perished now in the flames of Peking's pyre. He pressed on, seeking an open doorway or something to break down the first. It was growing harder to breathe, harder to see, harder to function. A sudden gust of cool wind brought him to his senses abruptly, momentarily confusing him. Then he made for the source, as fast as his oxygen deprived limbs would take him. Yes, it was there- a clearance in the smoke- freedom- A crushing weight came down onto Wufei's good hand, grinding it into the floor as he howled and tried vainly to get free. A throaty chuckle pierced the smoke and within seconds, a pale, smirking face seemed to appear from nowhere before him as he gaped in astonishment and horror. Surely she was meant to be pretty; she had the smooth, creamy features and complexion of the Chinese, but her eyes were a brilliant, pale blue, and they mocked him as her face twisted into that hideous scowl, framed by golden locks. Soul trembling with primordial fear, Wufei stared at her, and at the blood-stained fangs she bared at him. "D-D-Demon!" he coughed. She smirked and said something in a broken mix of English and another dialect of Chinese, and hauled him to his feet by his hair. The smoke made him choke, and when she yanked at him, he stumbled blindly. As soon as they cleared the hellish plumes, he began to hack up all the ash that had accumulated, eyes streaming. She allowed him no time for this, however, as she dragged him bodily away from the collapsing neighborhood, forcing him to trip and half fall, haphazardly, unable to get his bearings. Suddenly, his back was rammed into a filthy alley wall, bruising already abused muscles. Through the haze of pain, he made out a few words, "charred and tender… delicious…" The pieces fell together and Wufei's eyes widened in realization. He began to struggle, but her grip was like iron, this beast that he could now see full-on. She had to be a cross of Chinese and European descent. There was no other way to explain the unique blend of features, or her height, for she towered over him unlike any of the demure women he had always known. Her golden hair was piled atop her head in a mass of styled curls, a few wisps having come loose in the affair. Her dress was entirely indecent- such a thin, short, sleeveless dress could only be a British lady's underwear. She wore, too, the shoes of an Englishwoman, but her manner was beyond any of the kind, pleasant women his mother had introduced him to. Her painted face spoke of malice, superiority- and that hungry, devouring look his young bride had sometimes cast his way when she thought he wasn't looking… Meiran… God- what if something had happened to her!? Where was she now!? Meiran- His panic was cut abruptly short as the demoness' head shot forward and she buried her teeth into the supple flesh of his neck. Unutterable pain lanced across his skin and a gutteral, strangled sound choked from his throat, his hands automatically coming up to stop her, but they were bound by her own. He struggled to free himself- and froze. The pain had begun to subside. In its place, he could feel her lips and tongue, cool and moist, and caressing as they sucked away at his flesh. His cry was seconded by a moan, heat rising within his face and loins- this exotic creature was making love to him, here, setting his soul afire with passionate desire for her. The passion- the heat- it was much like- Like those quiet, private, intimate moments with Meiran… the moments when they could put aside their differences and almost believe their parents had made a good match for them… Meiran! How could he be betraying Meiran like this!? But his limbs would no longer respond when he told them to move, to push this succubus away and reclaim his dignity. His vision was fading, and he could feel himself growing limp, his heart and breath slowing. Still the harpy sucked, not yet sated. As he lost consciousness, he thought he felt a smile in the press of lips to neck.

* * *

It was two weeks before he awoke, stiff and cold on the hard floor of a blackened, abandoned warehouse. His lids felt thick and heavy as he pried them open and stared at the ashen ceiling blearily. Everything felt… distorted something. The colors were slightly warped, the scents were thicker and more distinct, but the cloth against his skin felt courser, somehow. He sat up with a hiss of pain, brought on by aching joints that didn't want to move. As he shook his head to clear it, he heard voices, ringing clearly in his ears. "Found you at last!" A hiss. "Trying to play the righteous hero again, Steve?" The click of a heeled shoe on the stone floor. "Stay back!" there was a tremble lacing the man's voice now. Wufei crawled to the half open doorway and peered through; The man's back was to him, but he could see that he clutched before him a cross, the Christian's holy symbol. His honey hair matched that of the very demoness whose face was the last Wufei remembered; she was now back against the wall, dressed in men's trousers, her hair in twin, twisted plaits over her shoulders. "I command you to keep back!" She bared her fangs in a snarl, "We were once kin, Steve." "I share no ties with vampires, Sally," he lifted his chin, but it was an empty gesture. He was afraid, and Wufei could smell the sweat and fear rolling off him. "Oh?" she arched a carefully plucked brow. "Then why did you cross two continents to find me?!" "You murdered our-" He dropped his hands in the slightest to make his point, and doomed himself for eternity. In an eye blink, she had shot forward and knocked the cross away; she threw herself at him and both tumbled to the ground, wrestling for dominance. Wufei watched in frozen, abject horror as they tussled, but was unable to move from his hideaway. He watched her fangs sink into his neck- and suddenly she froze, then shuddered. "You bastard," she whispered, his blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "Blood for blood," he pushed her off roughly. He stood, greatcoat swirling and shielding her from Wufei's sight. But even if he had been able to see what had forced the woman to go limp, Wufei wouldn't have cared. Because blood had been shed, and he could smell it. In an instant, his muscles regained their catlike flexibility and a speed he had never known he had. Within a heartbeat, he had down the man from behind, pinning him with his slighter form. The blood- it was making him insane- He had to have it, had to taste it; had to feel that ultimate connection of souls as the hot, pulsing lifeforce passed between them… When the bloodlust subsided and Wufei's senses returned, he blinked in bewilderment at the scene before him. Blood covered his front, and the back of the man lying lifeless on the ground before him, his throat torn open. The gaping hole made the bile rise in Wufei's gut, disgusted at what had taken place. It took him several moments to realize he himself had been the destroyer. He turned slowly, and encountered the husk of the demoness- the man had called her a vampire. It was a word he didn't know in English, but he could guess it's Chinese equivalent. Chiang Sze: the wild souls who drank blood. She was still huddled over her midsection, but there was something odd about her skin- "OI! What are you doing in here!?" Wufei whirled, a pack of men with torches standing in the far doorway. He ran. Fire, men, all that blood, two corpses… He pelted for the opposite door and out into the decimated city. He was a convict now, a hunted man. Only he wasn't even a man anymore… _ %%

* * *

**Concluding Author's Notes:** CE stands for "Common Era". It's essentially the same as AD in that it starts at the same point. AD, however, stands for _anno domini_, 'in the year of our lord'. As the entire world does not beleive in god (Hello there, I'm an atheist, one of the most under-represented people living on this planet. Hi, I exist.), and certainly do not beleive in the SAME, singular, god, this is really a very un-PC term. Those who are aware of that opt to use Common Era time. CE = AD, capiche? Also- Romanization SUCKS. I looked up the word for Chinese vampires and found 4 different spellings on the very first page of search results, and I didn't even look at them all. I picked the one that looked best to me. Do not snap at me about it.

* * *

Navigate Chapters: 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 / 11 / 12 / 13 / 14 / 15 / 16 / 17 / 18 / 19 / 20 / 21 / 22 / 23 / 24 / 25 / 26 / 27 / 28 / 29 / INDEX

* * *

Please leave your comments in the DreamBook!  
Promoting the dreams of authors . one signature at a time. Return to P:LL  
From New Window / From Within Frames Return to P:LL/Fanfiction  
(By Author / By Genre / By Title) 


	30. Thirtieth Mini Chapter: Important!

**Chapter 30 (The Dummy Chapter)**

**By Lady Lye**

**Author's Note OF GREAT IMPORTANCE!**

Here's the deal, kids. This fic was started at the end of my freshman year of highschool. I'm now in college, and I've grown a LOT since then. As a writer--and as an adult. I stopped reading and writing fanfiction because A) I couldn't find enough fics that were written well enough to hold my interest (I'm DYING for some good Rin/Sesshoumaru by-the-by) and B) In the roughly 2 years I spent seriously writing fanfiction I surpassed what I started writing at the beginning. ...that's poorly phrased. What it means is that I now hate what I wrote way back when. This is pretty common for writers, and certainly for my opinion of what I wrote. C) I wanted to focus on writing things I could actually publish.

BUT-!

I really, really, like this fic, too. As I learned more about my craft, I expanded the ideas and I do have an outline for several more chapters of this fic. And they're good 'uns. I still like 'em.

However, they take the story a way from its roots in a lot of ways. I -can- continue from this point, but I feel like I need to backtrack and do a lot of cleaning up. And I'm missing a bunch of files, so that would NOT be a fun process.

Here's what I am thinking of doing. I want to start over. And when I say start over, I really mean start over. I'm debating taking it away from fandom altogether and working it as a standard sci fi/fantasy story. That means changing the characters around a bit--Duo will still be Duo by another name, but Trowa and Quatre are... kinda expendable at this point. Do you see what I mean? It's going to be different--but it'll finally have an ending. And I might even be able to get it published when it's done. And then I can point to a ready and willing readership, and you can say you knew me when. We all win (except side characters like Quatre who get erased, mangled, changed).

Plus, if I get a good response, I'll make it my NaNoWriMo project for this year. I will promise you 50,000 words in 1 month. Of By The Light... Without interruption. And you can all nag me until December.

But I can only NaNo it if it's a fresh start. The alternative is my dribbling in new chapters over the next few years. And we know how good I am at THAT.

It's up to you folks. I'm willing to try if you're willing to take this crazyass ride with me.

So, leave your vote in the comments. Email me (new address on my profile). And watch the profile for new announcements.

And now, because FF.N can be so incredibly anal, here's some actual fic to get us past the rules.

This is from my archives. Hopefully it'll get you interested again. ;)

* * *

_Palace Triton, Saturn. The Silver Millennium._

_Weeping willows trailed their branches gently on the breeze, massive, towering things, almost supernaturally tall. It was not grass, but moss that covered the ground, small, flashing things flitting amongst the few wan blooms. The sky was not quite cloudy, but not clear either, the stars obscured by misty daylight filtering through misty, dark gray clouds. They did not threaten rain, nor anything, for they always hung in the sky so, a natural phenomenon of the atmosphere. They remained high, however, and far along the horizon was a clear sight across the valley, and beyond the mountains, the glittering rings flickered like gold dust against the clouds. _

_Here at the willow tree, a young woman picked her way over it's branches, walking around it, one hand on the bark the whole way, as though to connect with it's spirit. Smiling, she closed her eyes and tiptoed expertly around to the far side, having taken the walk a thousand times before. _

_She opened them on an amused smile, accompanied by a chuckle. She couldn't help smiling back and drifted forward to sit beside her lover on the picnic blanket._

_"Playing with the nymphs again?" he teased, the smile softening his chiseled features considerably. _

_It always made her heart sing and stomach soar when he looked at her that way, and she leant forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I thought you were convinced I was a nymph?"_

_"That was until I saw you on Mercury," he answered, merry delight still dancing in Prussian blue depths. "You, my heart, are a mermaid."_

_"Not a naiad?" she couldn't help poking fun. _

_"Whatever you are, you're beautiful," he moved closer to bury his face in long golden hair, breathing in her wonderful, flowery scent. _

_She giggled and nuzzled back, taking his hand in hers. "Beloved…"_

_"Mm, yes, beloved?"_

_"Do that again…"_

_

* * *

Amidst the misty colors was contrast; white marble buildings formed a palace on the rise above the garden where the willow grew. And standing against the shining whiteness, was infinite black. _

_Like the black holes in space high above the clouds, the girl seemed to draw light towards her, luring it in, to suck it in and trap it there, never to be released. Black hair, not uncommon for the planet, though hers was curled, and like many, the easiest way to tell her apart was by hers eyes. Though at first glance all Saturnians were the same, they differed in their beautiful, liquid eyes. Hers, amidst their swirling obsidian, were green. And they spoke hate._

_She wore the garb of an acolyte, sworn to the Order of Kronus. Had her darkly stained lips parted for a smile, they would have revealed her long, pointed incisors. Her skin was nearly as pale as the marble, as even now she avoided the sun's uncomfortable light. _

_Her malicious eyes stared across long distance and a curtain of leaves through to the young betrothed, and her scowl deepened. As the man kissed his golden bride, she sneered, and her fang was revealed to the world in all its fatal glory._

END MINI-CHAPTER

* * *

This is your chance to save this story. You've seen your options. 

I try to remember to write some more in the current style.

We all start fresh and this November 2006 I wow you all with my ability to churn out prose faster than any fanfiction author is allowed. (It's a violation of the union.)

Leave your comments. Send me an email. I promise to listen—and the results will go up on my profile, by October 1st.

I want to thank you all again for hanging in there with me through so many chapters and delays. Your attention and appreciation kept me encouraged and now I want to give you something worthy of that.

With love,

Lady Lye


End file.
